Sungkyunkwan Scandal
by rizd.o12
Summary: LAST CHAPTER: Kebahagiaan akan hadir untuk orang-orang yang mau berusaha dan berkorban \ Pairing: KAISOO vs HANSOO \ EXO \ GS \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun (Girl) | Choi Siwon as Do Siwon | Kim Kibum as Do Kibum (Girl)**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary:**

**"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN, DO KYUNGSOO! Kau akan ****_appa _****jodohkan dengan putra keluarga Kim!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**dan di chapter ini juga belum ada pairingnya. masih dirahasiakan. hahaha..**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS JUST PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungkyunkwan _University_ (SKKU). Siapa yang tidak mengenal salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan itu?

Apa? Masih ada yang tidak mengenalnya? Oh baiklah. SKKU adalah salah satu universitas favorit di Seoul, Korea Selatan, yang sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1398. Sejak dinasti Joseon.

Jika di level Korea Selatan, SKKU menempati peringkat 11 sebagai universitas terbaik di negeri Ginseng tersebut. Prestasi tersebut terbilang cukup baik kan?

.

SKKU sudah banyak meluluskan mahasiswanya yang kemudian sukses sesuai bidang masing-masing. Salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang berusaha lulus dari sana adalah Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo adalah putri tunggal dari pemilik Hyundai _Department_ _Store_, Do Siwon. Hyundai _Department_ _Store_ sendiri merupakan satu dari tiga _department_ _store _terbesar di Korea. Ibunya merupakan seorang artis senior Korea yaitu Kim Kibum atau bisa juga disebut Do Kibum. Ia adalah salah satu artis senior yang disegani di negara tersebut. Sudah banyak drama maupun film yang dibintanginya. Dilihat dari profil keluarganya tersebut, tentu jelas bahwa keluarga Do adalah keluarga yang kaya raya dan disegani di Korea.

Terlahir dari orang tua yang memiliki latar belakang karier yang berbeda membuat Kyungsoo harus menentukan pilihan. Apakah ia harus mengikuti jejak sang ayah di dunia bisnis, atau mengikuti jejak sang ibu di dunia _entertainment. _Beruntung, orang tuanya tak pernah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menentukan pilihannya. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga memiliki bakat jika ia ingin terjun di dunia hiburan. Apalagi Kyungsoo tergolong memiliki paras yang ayu sehingga akan 'laku' jika ia menjadi artis.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di _School of Business. _Salah satu jurusan di SKKU.

Kyungsoo merupakan mahasiswa yang termasuk berada di tingkat akhir. Semester ini merupakan semester terakhir ia mengambil mata kuliah teori. Jumlah mata kuliah teori tersebut juga hanya sedikit sehingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan proposal tugas akhirnya. Itulah kesibukan Kyungsoo. Kuliah sekaligus mengerjakan proposal tugas akhirnya.

Meskipun mulai sibuk, tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah pribadi yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu memiliki energi lebih untuk menjalani harinya. Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu selalu mampu menyelesaikan masalah-masalah kuliahnya maupun masalah hidupnya.

Hanya satu masalah yang hingga kini belum ia selesaikan. Ia masih _single _selama 21 tahun ia hidup di bumi ini. Ya. Kyungsoo belum pernah memiliki kekasih sama sekali.

Kenapa? Apa karena Kyungsoo jelek?

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak jelek sama sekali. Di awal tadi sudah disebutkan bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki paras yang ayu kan? Ia adalah gadis yang cukup populer di kampusnya meskipun tubuhnya tidak tergolong tinggi. Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang manis sekaligus imut, memiliki kulit yang putih mulus, mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung, dan rambut hitam yang panjang. Tidak ada yang tahan pada pesonanya. Makanya sangat banyak yang berusaha mendapatkan hati gadis bermarga Do itu. Kyungsoo saja yang sama sekali belum tertarik untuk berpacaran.

Kemarin lusa Kyungsoo menolak _sunbae _nya yang sudah lulus bernama Choi Minho. _Sunbae _tampan yang merupakan atlet basket, dan diidolakan gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Kyungsoo saja yang tidak mengidolakan pria tinggi dan nyaris sempurna itu.

Lalu minggu lalu Kyungsoo juga menolak teman satu angkatannya yang bernama Im Hyunsik. Entah apa yang kurang dari pria yang memiliki _eyesmile _itu. Padahal Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik cukup dekat karena sama-sama mengikuti _club vocal _di kampus mereka. Banyak yang menyebut mereka seharusnya menjadi pasangan yang serasi lantaran suara mereka sama-sama bagus, dan selalu mampu berduet dengan baik.

Intinya, semuanya ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Mungkin sudah belasan pria ia tolak selama ia menjadi mahasiswa di SKKU. Hal itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo populer kan?

Byun Baekhyun, sang sahabat, merasa khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang tak juga jatuh cinta. Gadis bermata sipit yang sudah berteman dengan Kyungsoo sejak di _High School _itu paham betul bahwa Kyungsoo memang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Baekhyun sendiri sudah berulang kali memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berpacaran.

.

_"Kyungsoo-ya, sebenarnya kau itu normal atau tidak sih? Kenapa kau tak pernah tertarik pada pria?"_

_"Apa kurangnya Minho sunbae? Atau kau ingin aku mencarikan pria lain untukmu?"_

_"Kyung, cepatlah berpacaran. Kita sudah hampir lulus! Kau mau jadi perawan tua?"_

.

Begitulah sedikit cuplikan kalimat yang sering terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah kebal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

Ayah dan ibunya juga cemas melihat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin segera menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Mereka tahu Kyungsoo memang gadis yang mandiri dan dewasa, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo butuh pendamping kan? Tak hanya berkencan dengan buku dan novel saja setiap harinya.

Akhirnya, Siwon membuat sebuah keputusan untuk bisa menyelesaikan kegundahan hati mereka semua.

..

..

..

..

Kini, keluarga kecil Do sedang sarapan di kediaman keluarga mereka yang tak kecil. Tentu saja. Kediaman keluarga Do sangat besar dan mewah meskipun hanya 3 anggota keluarga yang tinggal disana. Para _maid _yang bekerja disana tidak ikut dihitung pastinya.

"Kyungsoo, siapa pria yang sedang dekat denganmu sekarang?", Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengunyah makanannya, lalu menelannya perlahan. "Ehm..Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae. _Wae, appa?"_

Siwon menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo. "Maksudmu, Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun? Lalu, Jongdae kekasih _sunbae _mu yang berpipi bakpau itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Apa tidak ada pria lain yang dekat denganmu, _chagi?", _kali ini Kibum yang bertanya pada putri tersayangnya.

"Ah! Kim Joonmyeon _oppa _juga cukup dekat denganku. Memangnya ada apa, _eomma?"_

Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon yang kini menatap putri tunggalnya dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Apa kau menyukai pria bernama Joonmyeon itu?", tanya Siwon.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Ehm.._a-anniya._ Yixing _eonni _menyukai Joonmyeon _oppa. _Aku tidak mau merebut Joonmyeon _oppa _dari Yixing _eonni_"

"Tapi, apa pria yang bernama Joonmyeon itu adalah orang yang baik?", Kibum bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ia orang yang sangat baik dan dewasa. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?", Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada kesal. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Siwon menghela nafas lalu membalas lirikan Kibum. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah suaminya. Suami-istri itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Berarti, sudah diputuskan..."

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Siwon mengubah tatapannya menjadi tajam seolah ingin menyayat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tampak kebingungan.

"..._appa _akan menjodohkanmu dengan pria pilihan _appa"._

Sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. "A-apa? Dijodohkan? _Appa _pasti bercanda! Ini sudah jaman modern. Ak–"

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN, DO KYUNGSOO! Kau akan _appa _jodohkan dengan putra keluarga Kim!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jangan protes kalau ini kependekan ya. soalnya ini emang baru prolog aja. hehehe.**

**minta review nya ya. abis itu bakal lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya.**

**seperti biasa, author akan selalu fast update kalau memang tidak ada halangan.**

**thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Which Kim?

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**with 'Kim' *Temukan sendiri dalam chapter ini***

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun (Girl) | Choi Siwon as Do Siwon | Kim Kibum as Do Kibum (Girl)**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 2:**

**"KAU?" \ ****_"Annyeong haseyo, sunbaenim" \ _****"Jadi, siapa Kim yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" \ "Kau pilih Kim yang mana?"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_"...appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan pria pilihan appa"._

_Sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. "A-apa? Dijodohkan? Appa pasti bercanda! Ini sudah jaman modern. Ak–"_

_"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN, DO KYUNGSOO! Kau akan appa jodohkan dengan putra keluarga Kim!"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada _appa _tersayangnya yang baru saja bicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Kibum yang melihat putrinya tampak kaget, segera berjalan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan membelai punggungnya.

"_Appa _mu tahu yang terbaik. Terimalah", ucap Kibum lembut.

"_Eomma-_mu benar. Nanti malam pria yang akan _appa _jodohkan denganmu akan ikut makan malam dengan keluarga kita"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus malas dalam dekapan ibunya. "Tapi _appa. _Aku seperti gadis yang tidak laku jika dijodohkan", ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Siwon dan Kibum justru sama-sama tertawa geli. "Bukannya selama ini kau memang tidak laku?", goda Siwon yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendengus kesal di dalam pelukan sang ibu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo PoV

Sial. Ini adalah kali pertama aku sangat merasa malas untuk datang ke kampus. Padahal aku sudah 3 tahun menjadi mahasiswa disini, dan baru kali ini rasanya aku ingin membolos saja.

Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum kuliah dimulai. Aku sudah berada di kelas, dan kurasa aku ingin tidur dulu.

.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Astaga..aku baru saja mau memejamkan mataku, dan sahabatku dengan santainya berteriak begitu.

Kulihat ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahku dan memandangku santai.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya meliriknya malas.

"Aku malas, Baek. Jangan ganggu aku"

"Hey, ceritalah padaku. Itu bisa meringankan bebanmu"

Akhirnya aku menoleh untuk menghadapnya. Mungkin memang aku harus bercerita.

"Aku akan dijodohkan, Baek"

Dan kulihat mata sahabatku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu melebar seketika. Ia pasti sangat kaget.

"Kau serius? Dengan siapa? Oh astaga! Ini kan sudah jaman modern! Ini pasti gara-gara kau selama ini tak pernah berpacaran, Kyung!"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Aku bercerita untuk meringankan beban. Bukan untuk dihina begitu! Menyebalkan!

"Dengan seseorang yang bermarga Kim. Dan berhentilah menghinaku, Byun Baek!"

"Bermarga Kim? _Nugu?"_

Aku menghela nafasku. "_Molla. Appa _tidak memberitahukan namanya padaku"

Baekhyun semakin serius menatapku.

"Apa yang dimaksud adalah Kim Joonmyeon _oppa_? Kau tahu kan kalau wajah _appa-_mu itu mirip dengannya? Siapa tahu _appa-_mu ingin kau menikah dengan duplikatnya itu", ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Atau mungkin wajahnya yang sok polos.

Aku menatap sahabatku itu tak percaya. Hipotesis macam apa itu? Hanya karena wajah mereka mirip? Oh ayolah.._appa-_ku tak mungkin membuat penilaian hanya berdasar pada wajah semata. _Appa-_ku itu tipe orang yang perfeksionis dan selektif.

"Atau mungkin Kim Jongdae! Ia kan satu-satunya mahasiswa yang bisa menandingi kepandaianmu. Mungkin saja _appa-_mu menginginkan menantu yang pandai"

Oke. Hipotesis itu cukup masuk akal. Tapi kurasa itu juga tidak mungkin. "_Appa-_ku tahu kalau Jongdae sudah memiliki kekasih. _Appa-_ku tak mungkin merebut seorang pria dari kekasihnya. Itu tidak sportif dan sama sekali bukan sifat _appa-_ku", ucapku.

Kulihat Baekhyun mulai menampakkan raut frustasinya. Hahaha. Kenapa begitu lucu? Aku kan tidak memintanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Salahnya sendiri yang berusaha mencari tahu! Ia jadi pusing sendiri sekarang!

Untung saja dosenku cepat masuk ke kelas. Jadi pembicaraan konyol ini bisa segera dihentikan.

Kyungsoo PoV end

..

..

* * *

..

..

Author PoV

_**Pukul 7 malam di kediaman keluarga Do.**_

Kibum tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih. Kamar Kyungsoo terletak di lantai dua. Dengan pelan ia mengetuk daun pintu itu.

"_Chagiya, _katanya putra keluarga Kim sudah ada di bawah. Bisakah kau menemuinya dulu? _Eomma _harus bersiap sebentar. Nanti _appa-_mu akan segera pulang. Bisakah?"

.

_Cklek_

.

"Apa harus?", tanya Kyungsoo malas. Ia baru saja membuka pintu dan langsung menyambut Kibum dengan wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak berseri.

Kibum tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat berantakan. "Pakai gaunmu, dan sisirlah rambutmu, lalu segera turun. _Arra?"_

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malas lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia cukup senang memiliki putri yang sangat penurut seperti Kyungsoo. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkata 'tidak' pada apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang tuanya. Walaupun mungkin sering ada rengekan dan sedikit penolakan di awal, tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap menuruti semua keinginan orang tuanya. Mungkin sekarang pun begitu. Dengan berat hati mencoba menuruti keinginan orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat baik dan sayang pada orang tuanya kan? Putri kebanggaan keluarga Do.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat sederhana. Ia hanya mengenakan _dress _polos berwarna _soft pink, _dan rambutnya pun hanya digerai begitu saja. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak berniat tampil cantik untuk acara malam ini. Tapi wajah Kyungsoo tetap cantik. Mungkin karena memang sudah aslinya cantik seperti itu.

Dengan malas, Kyungsoo menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga rumahnya. Matanya memicing begitu melihat sesosok pria yang tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu. Sosok itu begitu _familiar _di matanya. Sosok yang sangat tidak asing untuknya.

Langkah kaki yang tadinya pelan, kini ia percepat hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan si pria.

.

"KAU?", Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara keras sambil menunjuk si pria. Pria itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan juga tampak terkejut.

Pria itu berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. _"Annyeong haseyo, sunbaenim", _sapa pria itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ak–"

"Ah! Jadi kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku, Kim Jongin?"

"Aku bisa men–"

"Astaga! Aku kira _appa-_ku cukup pintar dalam memilih orang. Tapi apa ini? Seorang _playboy?"_

"_Sunbae _dengarkan du–"

"Kau itu sadar atau tidak sih? Kau itu _playboy _yang bisanya hanya menyakiti hati wanita saja. Sekarang kau setuju dijodohkan denganku? _Ck_! Kau pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku kan?"

"Tolong diam dulu _Sun–"_

"Jongin?"

Kegiatan adu mulut antara Kyungsoo dan pria bernama Kim Jongin itu akhirnya berhenti ketika ada suara lembut seorang pria yang menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja membuka suara. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat seorang pria kurus dan rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, sedang memandang dirinya dan Jongin dengan bingung. "Kau siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Pria itu tersenyum manis dan membuat munculnya desiran misterius dalam diri Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih terpaku. "_Annyeong haseyo. Jeoneun _Kim Luhan _imnida", _jawab pria itu masih setia disertai senyum yang manis dan mata rusa yang berbinar.

Mata Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat.

"Kim?"

..

..

..

Keluarga kecil Do kini sudah duduk di ruang tengah bersama dua pria bermarga Kim. Kyungsoo secara bergantian memandang duo Kim yang ada disana.

"Jadi, siapa Kim yang akan dijodohkan denganku?", tanya Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya kini mengarah pada sosok pria dewasa dan tampan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pilih Kim yang mana?", pria yang merupakan ayah Kyungsoo itu balas bertanya. Ada tawa kecil yang tersaji di bibirnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal.

"Ayolah _appa. _Jangan mempermainkan aku. Siapa?", Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan serius.

Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa geli. "Kim Luhan. Kau akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia adalah alumni Harvard _University_. Jurusannya sama denganmu yaitu jurusan Bisnis. Ia lulus 2,5 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar yang ada di Amerika"

Kyungsoo terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kenapa? Karena tadinya ia sangat takut jika ia dijodohkan dengan Kim lainnya yaitu Kim Jongin.

Kenapa Kyungsoo sangat takut?

Alasannya adalah karena Kyungsoo sangat tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin. Jongin adalah _hoobae-_nya di universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengannya. Jongin mungkin pandai, tapi sifat Jongin yang buruk adalah...dia seorang _playboy. _Setiap dua minggu sekali mungkin ia berganti pacar. Atau bahkan kurang dari dua minggu. Dan saat ia berpacaran dengan seorang gadis pun, ia bisa saja berdekatan dengan gadis lain.

Memang hanya itu keburukan Kim Jongin. Sifat lainnya sih baik-baik saja. Pergaulannya cukup baik, dan ia pun cukup sopan. Ia tidak pernah mabuk dan merokok, juga tidak pernah melakukan kebiasaan buruk lainnya. Intinya, Jongin sebenarnya bukan _bad boy. _Hanya menjadi seorang _playboy _yang merupakan sisi negatifnya. Tapi satu hal itu membuat Kyungsoo begitu membenci sosok Jongin.

Sahabatnya, Huang Zitao, pernah menjadi korban seorang Jongin. Baekhyun juga hampir menjadi korbannya. Untung saja Baekhyun lebih memilih Park Chanyeol dan lolos dari jerat Jongin. Jerat Jongin memang tak pandang bulu. Mau teman se-angkatan, mau senior...semua dijadikan korbannya.

Lalu, kenapa Kyungsoo yang populer itu tidak menjadi sasaran Jongin? Itu karena Kyungsoo selalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda jika berhadapan dengan Jongin. Ia selalu berubah menjadi gadis yang galak dan kejam pada pria yang sebenarnya sangat tampan itu. Ya. Sangat tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan kulitnya yang berwarna _tan. _Ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan begitu imut dan manis. Juga _baby face. _Benarkah ia sudah lulus kuliah? Tandanya, ia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo, kan? _Really?_

"Tapi kenapa pria hitam itu ikut datang kesini?", tanya Kyungsoo sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Jongin. Yang ditunjuk hanya dapat melotot pada Kyungsoo. Jongin memang tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi ia selalu tahu bahwa gadis mungil yang merupakan _sunbae_-nya itu sangat membencinya.

Siwon tertawa geli. "Ia adalah adik kandung Luhan. Dan ia ada disini untuk melakukan sesuatu"

Yap. Kim Luhan dan Kim Jongin adalah dua putra dari pengusaha kuliner terbesar di Korea Selatan yaitu Kim Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon memiliki seorang istri bernama Kim Ryeowook yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga di keluarga Kim yang terkenal kaya raya itu.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut dan Siwon tahu bahwa putri kecilnya itu sedang bingung.

"Begini, seminggu lagi kau dan Luhan akan bertunangan. Setelah itu, Luhan akan kembali ke Amerika karena kontrak kerjanya masih harus dijalani sampai 6 bulan lagi. Selama Luhan di Amerika, Jongin yang akan menjagamu dan menemanimu"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "A-apa? Se-seminggu lagi bertunangan? La-lalu setelah itu aku harus bersama Jongin? _Shireo!"_

"Kyungsoo, ini sudah keputusan _appa _dan keluarga Kim. Luhan saja tidak keberatan. Kalian akan saling mengenal selama satu minggu ini. Lalu tentang Jongin, itu adalah keputusan Luhan. Ia ingin kau dijaga oleh Jongin"

"_Appa, _Jongin itu seorang _playboy! _Aku tidak mau bersamanya!"

"_Mianhae, _jika aku ikut bicara. Tapi aku percaya pada Jongin untuk menjagamu, Kyungsoo-ssi. Jongin adalah pria yang baik. Percayalah", ucap Luhan yang tadinya hanya diam memperhatikan pembicaraan Siwon dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Luhan-ah. Kalian kan akhirnya akan menikah. Kalian harus lebih mengakrabkan diri"

Entah mengapa, perkataan Siwon membuat wajah Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memanas. Ada sensasi aneh yang dirasakan oleh keduanya. Tapi tentu, Kyungsoo tak mudah menyimpulkan tentang apa itu sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya. Sensasi itu terlalu asing untuknya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah", dan kata itu menjadi kata pamungkas yang meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo tidak menolak perjodohan dan semua rencana ini. Hanya butuh waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk beradaptasi.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Pukul 8 pagi mobil BMW 5-_series_ hitam milik Luhan sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah keluarga Do. Luhan menjemput Kyungsoo dengan mobil mewah kebanggaannya, dan akan mengantarkan gadis itu untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

"Ehm, _annyeong_ Luhan-ssi. Sudah lama menunggu?", tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari tangga dan kini sudah ada di ruang tamu, bertemu Luhan yang duduk di sofa.

"Belum lama. Bisakah kau memanggilku _oppa _saja? _Appa-_mu ingin kita menjadi lebih akrab kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan rona _pink_ samar di pipinya. "_N-ne, _Luhan _oppa"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan selanjutnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Luhan.

..

..

..

..

"Apa aku harus mengantarmu sampai di kelasmu?", tanya Luhan. Saat ini ia dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan kampus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, _oppa. _Aku bisa jalan sendiri. _Gomawo"_

Luhan mengangguk dan terus tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyum yang mulai menjadi senyuman favorit untuk Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang menenangkan, dan membuat Kyungsoo selalu ingin tersenyum juga. Apa Kyungsoo tertarik pada pria imut itu?

..

..

..

..

"Byun Baek~"

Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring begitu sampai di kelasnya. Disana sudah ada Baekhyun dan beberapa mahasiswa lain. Baekhyun sedang ber-eksperimen dengan _eyeliner _kesayangannya.

Terpaksa gadis mungil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kemarin wajahmu sangat lesu, tapi sekarang begitu cerah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku ternyata sangat tampan. Ehm..bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga manis dan imut. Senyumnya memabukkan~", ucap Kyungsoo antusias dengan wajah berbinar.

"Jadi, Kim siapa?"

"Kim Luhan. Ia sekarang bekerja di Amerika. Usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan kau tahu, Baek?"

"_Ck_! Tahu apa? Kau saja belum memberitahuku apa-apa!"

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Ia adalah kakak kandung dari Kim Jongin"

"_MWO?"_

Kyungsoo segera membekap mulut sahabatnya sebelum berteriak lebih keras. "Diamlah!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sangat membenci pria itu? Bagaimana bisa kau sekarang akan menjadi kakak iparnya?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu peduli pada Jongin. Yang penting adalah, pria bernama Luhan itu sangat baik. _Appa-_ku berkata bahwa ia sangat sama denganku. Belum pernah berpacaran. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan sifat adik kandungnya kan? Lagipula kulitnya putih. Tidak hitam!"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun masih ragu.

"Dan satu lagi, Baek. Aku dan Luhan _oppa _akan bertunangan satu minggu lagi. Setelah itu Luhan _oppa _akan kembali ke Amerika selama 6 bulan. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu, aku akan dijaga oleh Jongin. Tunda dulu protesmu! Aku belum selesai! Aku harap kau menjaga rahasia ini. Menjaga rahasia bahwa aku harus dijaga oleh _playboy _kampus ini. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Kau mau dijaga olehnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi ini keinginan Luhan _oppa _sendiri. Mungkin ia tak ingin aku selingkuh atau dekat dengan pria lain. Makanya ia meminta Jongin untuk menjagaku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengawasiku. Haaah..pasti ia sangat menyukaiku kan Baek?", Kyungsoo mulai senyum-senyum gila seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Membayangkan betapa tampan sekaligus imutnya wajah Luhan.

"Jika dengan Jongin, kurasa kau tidak akan dijaga, tapi justru akan menjadi korbannya. Bagaimana bisa pria bernama Luhan itu memberikanmu pada buaya darat macam Jongin?", tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan bicara begitu. Aku percaya pada Luhan _oppa. _Dan mungkin ia benar, aku memang harus diawasi karena aku memang belum biasa menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Siapa tahu nanti aku bertindak salah. Lagipula, Jongin menjaga dan mengawasiku karena keinginan kakaknya. Jadi ia pasti akan menjalankannya dengan baik"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Kyungsoo yang sangat cerdas itu selalu bisa melakukan pembelaan diri yang akhirnya mengalahkan argumen Baekhyun.

..

..

SKIP TIME

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melangkah bersama untuk keluar dari kelas mereka setelah mereka selesai kuliah. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak karena ia melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan _hyung _menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan _sunbae _ke toko perhiasan. Hari ini Luhan _hyung _ada urusan jadi tidak bisa mengantar _sunbae _untuk membeli cincin", jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Jongin.

"Bukankah yang akan bertunangan adalah aku dan Luhan _oppa, _kenapa aku harus membeli cincin denganmu?", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin rasanya ingin menggerutu melihat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa Luhan _hyung _sedang sibuk? Lagipula ukuran jariku tidak jauh berbeda dengan ukuran jari Luhan _hyung. _Nanti tinggal mencari cincin yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari jariku saja"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk. Ia berpamitan pada Baekhyun lalu berjalan mengikuti Jongin menuju halaman parkir.

..

..

..

..

"Kakakmu itu, orang yang seperti apa?", Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang menyetir di samping kirinya.

"Biasa saja", Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Apa kalian tidak terlalu dekat?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _sunbae. _Luhan _hyung _adalah orang yang sangat berbeda denganku. Ia baik dan perhatian. Kurasa deskripsi itu cukup untukmu"

"Apa ia mencintaiku?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Karena kau adiknya", jawab Kyungsoo sembari masih menatap Jongin di sampingnya.

"Ia tertarik padamu. Bahkan sejak pertama melihat fotomu. Ditambah lagi dari cerita-cerita tentangmu yang didengarnya dari _appa-_mu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sepertinya memang ia tak bisa bertanya pada Jongin tentang perasaan Luhan. Tentu hanya Luhan yang tahu tentang kebenaran perasaannya.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Sudah diupdate. jadi, sudah tahu kan Kim siapa yang dijodohin sama Kyungsoo? haha**

**Luhan disini jadi pria tulen ya. dia gak GS soalnya couple kedua favoritku setelah Kaisoo emang Hansoo**

**FF ini udah lama bgt selesai aku bikin. aku jadi semangat publish abis liat EXO's Showtime episode 4 pas banyak skinship antara Hansoo**

**jadi, FF ini mau Hansoo atau Kaisoo? tunggu saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya :D**

**.**

**Balas review:**

**zoldyk: thank you^^**

**oneheartforsuju: sudah diupdate nih. udah ketauan keluarga Kim siapa. hehe**

**LeeYeon: bukan Kim Joonmyeon. aku gak terlalu suka SuDo :(**

**kyeoptafadila: tebakannya bener gak? udah dilanjut nih :)**

**haejoonma: maaf ya gak bisa ngasih SuDo. soalnya lebih suka liat Suho sama Lay. mereka lucu. maaf.. :(**

**loveHEENJABUJA: hehe, iya nih belum berani bikin yaoi. pairingnya masih samar disini. tapi sudah mulai terlihat :)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Kyungsoo dibikin polos tapi sekaligus galak disini. gak mau bikin Kyungsoo menderita lagi :D**

**dumzie: makasih banyak. udah fast update nih^^**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai bales review. mungkin dua hari sekali aku bakal update.**

**makasih buat yang udah ninggalin review. mind to review again?^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Comfortable

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Kim Kibum as Do Kibum (Girl) | Choi Siwon as Do Siwon**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 3:**

**Kyungsoo belum bisa memahami perasaannya pada Luhan. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Luhan**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Ia tertarik padamu. Bahkan sejak pertama melihat fotomu. Ditambah lagi dari cerita-cerita tentangmu yang didengarnya dari appa-mu"_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sepertinya memang ia tak bisa bertanya pada Jongin tentang perasaan Luhan. Tentu hanya Luhan yang tahu tentang kebenaran perasaannya._

**..**

**..**

**3rd CHAPTER**

**..**

**..**

**ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Deretan perhiasan cantik yang terpajang rapi di etalase sebuah toko perhiasan mampu membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar cerah. Meskipun Kyungsoo terlahir di tengah keluarga yang kaya raya, namun Kyungsoo memang tak pernah mengoleksi perhiasan. Ia tak menyukai barang mahal yang gemerlap itu. Dan bisa dibilang, ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan. Jadi memang wajar jika Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kagum begitu.

Kyungsoo mulai memilih cincin yang akan dipakainya untuk acara pertunangan dengan Luhan. Matanya berbinar. Bahkan lebih terang daripada permata yang terpasang di atas cincin-cincin itu. Sayangnya, Jongin cuek saja dan hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang tanpa peduli pada apapun, termasuk pada Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti anak kecil sekarang.

.

"Yang itu sepertinya bagus. Iya tidak?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah cincin emas putih yang dihiasi oleh ukiran sederhana tanpa permata apapun di atasnya.

Jongin mengamati cincin itu. "Tidak. Luhan _hyung _tidak akan membiarkan _sunbae_ memakai cincin sederhana seperti itu"

Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa _sunbae_ begitu berharga untuknya. Ia akan menukar semua berlian dan permata hanya untuk _sunbae_"

Jawaban santai Jongin membuat Kyungsoo _blushing _parah. "A-apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku seperti itu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek. Tidak mempedulikan wajah Kyungsoo yang merona karena perkataannya tadi. Mata tajam Jongin kembali menjelajahi etalase berisi cincin itu tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin berhenti pada sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebuah berlian cantik yang bertengger di atasnya. "Kurasa itu lumayan", ucapnya pada Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin yang ia maksud.

Kyungsoo mengamati cincin yang ditunjuk Jongin, kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mencoba cincin itu.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi", ujar satu pelayan yang mengambilkan cincin yang dipilih Jongin.

Sontak Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi gadis yang pemalu jika ia mendengar perkataan manis yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Bukan aku calon tunangannya, tapi kakakku. Ia tidak bisa datang jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Berikan cincin ini dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil. Juga ukirkan nama Kim Luhan pada cincin yang kecil, dan nama Do Kyungsoo pada cincin yang besar", ucap Jongin pada si pelayan. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Seperti sama sekali tak peduli pada perkataan si pelayan tadi.

Pelayan itu meminta maaf karena sudah salah paham, lalu mengangguk kemudian mengambilkan cincin yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil. Cincin untuk Luhan.

Dalam dua cincin itu selanjutnya juga diukir dua nama yaitu nama Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Mobil Bentley _Continental_ _Supersports_ warna putih milik Jongin berhenti di sebuah _restaurant _mewah. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan raut bingung.

"Apa kita akan makan malam bersama?", tanyanya.

Jongin menoleh dan balas menatap Kyungsoo. "Bukan kita. Tapi _sunbae_ dan Luhan _hyung. _Ia sudah menunggumu di dalam, _sunbae. _Cepatlah turun"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sebelum ia turun, ia menerima _paper bag _yang berisi cincin tunangannya dengan Luhan dari tangan Jongin. Selanjutnya ia turun dan masuk ke dalam _restaurant _mewah itu.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Hai, apa kau bingung mencariku?", tanya Luhan usai Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah mejanya, dan kini duduk di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Begitulah. Jongin tidak memberitahuku kau duduk di meja nomor berapa, _oppa_"

Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sebal.

"Jangan tertawa _oppa. _Ini cincin yang kami beli. Kenapa _oppa _tidak menemaniku membeli cincin?", tanya Kyungsoo seraya tangan kanannya menyerahkan _paper bag _kecilnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya lalu membukanya. Mengambil kotak cincin berwarna merah, selanjutnya melihat isinya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Ini cincin yang indah. Aku suka pilihanmu"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal karena Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan justru mengagumi cincin mereka.

"Jongin yang memilihnya", ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Jongin? _Aigoo.._ternyata ia memiliki selera yang bagus", puji Luhan pada adik kandungnya.

Luhan tertawa, tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam dengan raut wajah kesal. Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Kau marah?", tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. Namun justru terlihat imut di mata Luhan. "Kenapa _oppa _membiarkanku membeli cincin itu dengan Jongin?"

Luhan akhirnya mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo marah karena dirinya belum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi. Luhan baru melihat sisi kekanakan dari calon tunangannya sekarang.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu ia menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat tersentak mendapat perlakuan itu dari Luhan. "_Mianhae. _Aku ada urusan tadi. Jongin tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu kan?", tanya Luhan dengan lembut. Kelembutan yang berhasil melelehkan hati Kyungsoo yang tadinya kesal.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku tak suka pada Jongin", jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup karena perlakuan lembut Luhan.

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mulai mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Jongin anak yang baik. Percayalah. Sifat _playboy-_nya itu bukan sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, kau akan menjadi kakaknya. Jadi kumohon, kau harus bisa memahaminya. _Arra?"_

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya mulai merona saat menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Luhan dan menjadi kakak Jongin. Benar-benar hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Menikah dengan Luhan? _Omo.._hanya memikirkannya saja membuat perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi tak karuan begini.

Luhan tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak salah tingkah. "Kau begitu lucu, Soo. Sangat lucu. Aku tak menyesal telah menerima perjodohan ini. Karena hanya melihat fotomu saja aku tahu bahwa kau adalah gadis yang baik dan lucu"

Kembali pipi Kyungsoo semakin merona hebat. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Soo' dan itu terdengar _special. _Ditambah lagi dengan pujian yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Semuanya terasa sempurna bagi Kyungsoo. Luhan telah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati begini.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua makan malam dengan hangat. Kyungsoo memang tak bisa langsung menghilangkan kegugupannya, tapi sifat Luhan yang hangat membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dan perlahan bisa bersikap biasa. Bahkan merasa lebih bahagia.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo tak bisa melepas senyuman dari wajah cantiknya usai acara makan malamnya dengan Luhan. Bahkan ia terus tersenyum di kamarnya ketika ia mendengar pintu yang diketuk dan suara ibunya dari luar kamar.

"_Chagiya, _kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, _eomma. _Masuklah"

.

_Cklek_

_._

Kibum membuka pintu lalu memasuki kamar putri tunggalnya. Ia mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan duduk di bagian tepinya. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan _bed cover _berwarna _baby blue _itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, _eomma"_

Kibum tersenyum lalu membelai kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut ibunya. Sentuhan Kibum adalah kesukaannya. Ia paling senang jika Kibum sudah memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur karena baru saja makan malam dengan Luhan?", goda Kibum.

Lagi-lagi wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "Jangan menggodaku, _eomma"_

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah cantik ibunya. "_Mollayo. _Aku merasa sangat menyukai senyumnya. Senyumnya sangat tulus dan manis. Senyum favoritku yang kedua setelah senyuman _appa"_

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi, kau tidak menyukai senyuman _eomma?"_

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku adalah senyuman pria, _eomma. _Kalau senyuman wanita, senyum _eomma _adalah favoritku"

Kibum tersenyum senang dan memeluk tubuh mungil anak kesayangannya. "_Gomawo, chagi. Eomma _tahu kau pasti membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bisa mencintai Luhan"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan ibunya.

"Apalagi, kau memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria sebelum ini", ucap Luhan lagi. "Sekarang tidurlah. Kau ada kuliah kan besok? Setelah itu, Luhan akan mengantarmu mencari gaun", lanjutnya.

"Benarkah Luhan _oppa _yang akan mengantarku? Bukan adiknya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan bertunangan dengan Luhan, bukan dengan adiknya. Sekarang tidurlah"

Akhirnya Kibum melepas pelukannya lalu mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Seperti yang dikatakan Kibum tadi malam, siang ini Luhan benar-benar mengantar Kyungsoo untuk mencari gaun. Tadi pagi Luhan juga mengantar Kyungsoo berangkat ke kampus. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa istimewa.

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo memilah satu persatu gaun yang tertata rapi di sebuah butik. Mata bulatnya terus menyeleksi gaun yang menurutnya cantik dan cocok untuknya.

Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak bersemangat untuk memilih gaun. Walaupun Luhan sadar bahwa hati Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya miliknya. Ia harus bersabar menunggu Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil beberapa baju yang menurutnya bagus.

Ia mencoba satu persatu baju, kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti untuk menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

.

Gaun pertama berwarna _soft purple _panjang dengan hiasan mutiara di bagian perutnya. Alis Luhan berkerut saat melihatnya, dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian mencoba gaun kedua.

Gaun kedua berwarna merah _maroon _sepanjang lutut dan tanpa lengan. Di bagian dada terdapat hiasan berupa bunga-bunga dengan warna senada. Kembali Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus sebal karena pilihannya ditolak oleh Luhan. Luhan terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Gaun ketiga berwarna putih panjang dengan model _one shoulder. _Gaun yang polos dan hanya berhiaskan beberapa permata kecil di bagian pundaknya namun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti bidadari. Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak cantik. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis itu. Kyungsoo terkejut dan hanya bisa diam.

"Kau sungguh cantik. Aku akan menjadi pria yang paling beruntung saat berhasil memilikimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan rasa cinta Luhan begitu besar padanya meskipun Luhan tak sekalipun mengatakannya. Cinta tak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi bisa langsung diungkapkan dengan perbuatan kan?

..

..

..

..

Setelah memutuskan untuk memilih gaun yang berwarna putih, Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya berjalan bersama sore ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, dan meninggalkan mobil Luhan di butik tempat mereka membeli gaun tadi.

Warna merah terlihat menghiasi ruas jalanan yang mereka lewati. Suasana natal sudah sangat kental terasa meskipun natal baru akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

Suhu udara sore ini sangat dingin. Untung saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengenakan mantel hangat dan tebal. Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo masih merasa kedinginan. Sebenarnya ia tak biasa berjalan kaki saat musim dingin begini. Ia cukup anti dengan yang namanya udara dingin. Tapi karena ini adalah keinginan Luhan, Kyungsoo tak enak jika menolaknya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo merasa penasaran pada _moment _seperti ini. _Moment _yang ia lewati bersama calon tunangannya. Berdua. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggigil, Luhan meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo, kemudian memasukkan tangan itu ke dalam saku mantelnya bersama dengan tangannya sendiri. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia terlalu dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Luhan.

"Apa sudah lebih hangat?", tanya Luhan yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. Luhan memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis, dan itu membuat pipinya memanas. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat gadisnya itu tampak malu. Sungguh menggemaskan dan membuat Luhan semakin ingin melindungi Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual beberapa pernak-pernik natal. Meskipun natal belum datang, tapi Luhan sangat ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Kyungsoo.

"Nah, pilihlah kado natal yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak bisa merayakan natal denganmu karena aku harus kembali ke Amerika setelah kita bertunangan. Jadi, aku ingin memberikan kado natal untukmu sekarang", kata Luhan. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Tak menyangka Luhan akan bersikap semakin manis pada Kyungsoo. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pilih..", ucap Luhan lagi setelah melihat Kyungsoo justru menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan untuk memilih barang apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Dibandingkan dengan seluruh barang yang ada di toko itu, Luhan lebih menyukai pemandangan Kyungsoo. Tak heran jika Luhan hanya terus memandangi Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatap kagum pada boneka-boneka lucu yang ada di depannya. Luhan mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna itu. Kyungsoo tampak begitu imut dan manis. Luhan bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dan mereka akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Sungguh keajaiban natal yang paling indah untuk Luhan.

"_Oppa, _aku ingin ini"

Lamunan Luhan akhirnya buyar begitu mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang kini ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Boneka rusa?", tanyanya. Ia bingung karena Kyungsoo memilih sebuah boneka rusa berukuran sedang dan berwarna coklat tua.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne. _Bolehkan aku memiliki ini?", tanya Kyungsoo polos. Sungguh seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk agar dibelikan sebuah boneka.

"Tentu. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin memiliki boneka rusa ini?", Luhan balas bertanya.

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo justru menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, ia malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan. "Menurutku, mata _oppa _sangat mirip dengan mata rusa. Jadi, aku ingin boneka ini", jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Luhan sempat terbengong mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia justru tersenyum manis. "Jadi, kau ingin memiliki boneka ini supaya nanti kau akan selalu ingat padaku saat aku sudah kembali ke Amerika, hm?"

Semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo perlahan muncul. Ia memukul pelan lengan Luhan karena terlalu malu. Luhan justru tertawa keras melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir, dan Luhan membayar boneka itu.

.

Pasangan muda itu selanjutnya berjalan keluar dari toko. Tapi langkah Kyungsoo terhenti begitu sampai di depan toko. "_Gomawo, oppa", _ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah berterimakasih. Itu hanya hadiah kecil", balasnya. Kyungsoo begitu menyukai senyum manis Luhan. Meskipun mereka belum lama saling mengenal, tapi Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada di samping Luhan. Luhan selalu memperhatikannya dan selalu ingin menjaganya. Membuat Kyungsoo selalu merasa nyaman sekaligus aman.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo selanjutnya ber-_selca _bersama boneka rusa yang mereka beli. Mereka melihat hasil foto itu di ponsel Luhan, kemudian tertawa bersama. Luhan meminta ponsel Kyungsoo, kemudian mengirim foto manis itu ke ponsel Kyungsoo. Dengan cekatan, Luhan menjadikan foto itu sebagai _wallpaper _di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Kalau seperti ini, kau pasti selalu mengingatku", kata Luhan seraya mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima ponselnya, lalu melihat hasil kerja Luhan barusan. Ia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Seolah menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka karena telah menghabiskan waktu mereka yang sangat manis dan berharga meskipun hanya singkat.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Hari pertunangan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan akhirnya tiba. Seluruh tamu undangan sudah hadir. Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlihat bahagia sekali di acara itu. Kyungsoo tampil menawan dengan gaun putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bidadari, sedangkan Luhan tampil tampan dengan setelah jas berwarna hitam. Para tamu undangan memandang kagum pada pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Seorang gadis cantik bertunangan dengan pria tampan. Tentu itu adalah hal yang sempurna.

Kebahagiaan juga terpancar jelas dari wajah pasangan Siwon-Kibum dan Jongwoon-Ryeowook. Mereka begitu senang karena pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menjodohkan anak-anak mereka meskipun baru sampai pada tahap pertunangan. Perjodohan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah sangat lama direncanakan. Jadi, keputusan kedua keluarga itu memang bukan hal yang main-main.

.

Beralih kembali pada sosok Luhan. Mata Luhan menyipit begitu menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. "Jongin!", panggil Luhan pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ia tak sendiri. Ia menggandeng mesra tangan seorang gadis cantik.

"Siapa lagi dia? Dia bukan Krystal yang dua minggu lalu kau ajak ke rumah kan?", tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

Jongin menunjukkan wajah santainya saat menatap Luhan. "Tentu saja bukan. Ia Yoon Sohee, kekasih baruku. Kami baru hari ini resmi berpacaran"

Luhan hanya menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan aneh. Ia selalu tak menyukai Jongin yang suka mempermainkan wanita seenaknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa jengah melihat Jongin yang selalu berganti kekasih seperti itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak mengenal Jongin dengan baik, tapi seluruh kampus juga tahu jiwa _playboy _seorang Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang ia melihat dari dekat bagaimana sikap Jongin yang sangat dibencinya itu. Sungguh memuakkan dan rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menendang wajah Jongin sekarang juga jika ia tak ingat bahwa itu bisa langsung menghancurkan pesta ini seketika.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tak mempedulikan Jongin, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan. "Bukankah adikmu itu sangat brengsek, _oppa?", _bisik Kyungsoo di telinga kanan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu balas mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira bahwa Luhan akan balas berbisik di telinganya, tapi Luhan justru mencium pipinya dan itu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Yang penting aku tidak sepertinya", kali ini Luhan benar-benar berbisik. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih mematung usai mendapat ciuman dadakan di pipinya. Baru kali ini ia dicium oleh seorang pria kecuali ayah dan kakeknya. Jadi jangan heran jika Kyungsoo sampai membeku seperti itu. Sapuan bibir lembut Luhan di pipinya seperti membawa aliran listrik di tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Sebuah sensasi yang tak bisa Kyungsoo pahami.

Jongin hanya bisa menunjukkan seringai meremehkan saat melihat ekspresi cengo Kyungsoo. Ia seperti ingin mengejek calon kakak iparnya itu. Wajahnya begitu polos dan cenderung bodoh di mata Jongin.

..

..

..

Acara inti pertunangan berjalan dengan lancar. Akhirnya dua cincin itu tersemat indah di jemari Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Hal itu menandakan bahwa mereka resmi bertunangan. Walaupun belum memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya, namun Luhan cukup bahagia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai tunangannya.

Luhan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

_"Saranghae.."_

Kata cinta pertama yang diucapkan Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus membalas apa karena ia masih belum yakin pada apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia berjinjit dan mencium pipi Luhan sekilas.

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, _oppa..."_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**update lagi nih. sampai chapter ini masih adem ayem aja cerita FF ini. hehe. ternyata cukup banyak yg ngasih respon. jadi, bales review dulu yaaa :)**

**.**

**oneheartforsuju: haha. pokoknya ini FF HanSoo plus KaiSoo walaupun endingnya gak tau deh Kyungsoo dikasihin ke siapa :D**

**loveHEENJABUJA: iya. Luhan manly bgt kalo udh deket2 Kyung. nanti Sehun ambil peran kok. tapi kyknya masih lama dia keluarnya :)**

**DoBiDoo: hihihi..biarkan Kyungsoo yg memilih :D**

**SheronKim98: diusahakan bakal ada Hansoo vs Kaisoo beneran disini. hehe**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: endingnya msh panjang. udah bikin sampai ending sih. tapi msh tetep bisa diubah kok. sesuai mood aja. hehehe**

**byunpopof: hehe..buat ke depannya sih bakal ada beberapa konflik juga. tunggu yaa :)**

**ellaelysia: duh. blm bisa menjamin ini endingnya bakal Hansoo. tapi bakal diusahain biar moment Hansoo nya tetep ada^^**

**DKS-ZYX: blm bisa menjamin ini bakal Hansoo atau Kaisoo. tergantung nanti respon dari reader nya gimana :)**

**LeeYeon: iya. di awal2 emang bakal banyak Hansoo nya^^**

**sayakanoicinoe: sudah lanjut :)**

**hdkL12: hehe..makasih. udah lanjut nih^^**

**dyodoll12jong88: udah update lho :)**

**alexanderdkeynes: makasih udah kasih review disini. ttp tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa :)**

**rinaaayuliii: iya. Luhan terlalu cantik sih :D**

**ArraHyeri2: makasih. buat endingnya jg msh blm yakin antara Hansoo atau Kaisoo kok :D**

**uwiechan92: hihi..bayangin Luhan manly ya kalau disini..^^**

**Tatiana12: kayaknya sih bakal ada perebutan antara Luhan sama Jongin *bocoran* hihihi**

**yixingcom: iya. di SMTOWN WEEK mereka manis banget :***

**nadiaongin: iyaaah..cepet update kok^^**

**sehunsky: siiipp..moment Hansoo sementara akan lebih mendominasi^^**

**Guest: okee..sudah dilanjut :)**

**KaiSa: Kim nya Kim Luhan. kekeke~**

**IkaIkaHun11: hahaha..baru pengen nyoba bikin Luhan jadi manly nih. pokoknya ini Hansoo vs Kaisoo. gak tahu siapa yg bakal menang :p**

**Amortentia Chan: mau Hansoo atau Kaisoo? endingnya masih bisa berubah kapanpun :D**

**Kang Eun Seok: makasih. udah update nih^^**

**puputkyungsoo: udah lanjut :)**

**ryanryu: iya. sudah dilanjut^^**

**Guest: hmm..main pair nya ttp Hansoo sama Kaisoo. baru ntar endingnya salah satu dari itu. hihihi**

**Nuraya sarang: Sehun besok bakal muncul tapi juga jadi cowok kok. masih lama tapi :)**

**Guest: hidup Kaisoo! #eh? hahaha**

**Kaisooship: nah, emg sengaja dibikin deket sama Jongin dulu :p**

**nitip salam: ehmm..blm tau ini endingnya bakal Kaisoo atau Hansoo. sesuai request reader yg paling banyak aja^^**

**soosoo: iya. besok bakal itu konfliknya :)**

**Dela: oke..sudah lanjut^^**

**Park KyungMi: makasih review nya yaa..udah lanjut :)**

**.**

**Yap. kayaknya sudah selesai bales review nya. maaf kalau ada review yg belum kebales :(**

**jadi gini. tiap chapter nanti bisa beda-beda. bisa Hansoo vs Kaisoo atau Kaisoo vs Hansoo. kalau Hansoo vs Kaisoo, berarti dalam chapter itu bakal lebih banyak moment manisnya Hansoo. begitu juga sebaliknya. dan itu bisa berubah tiap chapternya**

**.**

**aku sebenernya udah nulis FF ini sampai end, tapi ttp bisa berubah itu endingnya**

**.**

**nah, makasih yg udah ninggalin review. review again? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Brother-in-law

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Choi Siwon as Do Siwon | Kim Jongwoon | Kim Ryeowook | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Joonmyeon | Yoon Sohee**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 4:**

**Luhan harus kembali ke Amerika setelah acara pertunangannya. Kyungsoo terpaksa mau dijaga oleh Jongin sesuai perkataan Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin adalah calon adik iparnya**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Saranghae.."_

_Kata cinta pertama yang diucapkan Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus membalas apa karena ia masih belum yakin pada apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia berjinjit dan mencium pipi Luhan sekilas._

_"Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, oppa..."_

**..**

**..**

**4th Chapter**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Setelah saat yang membahagiakan, kenapa harus ada saat yang menyedihkan? Ya. Karena memang sebuah kebahagiaan itu memang tak pernah abadi, bukan? Perpisahan yang menyedihkan seperti ini memang wajar terjadi. Setelah pertemuan, biasanya memang harus ada perpisahan.

Meskipun perpisahan pasangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bersifat sementara, tapi itu adalah hal yang cukup menyedihkan bagi keduanya. Baru tadi malam mereka berdua resmi bertunangan, tapi pagi ini Luhan sudah ada di _airport _untuk terbang ke Amerika. Memang itulah skenario yang tertulis sejak awal. Luhan akan kembali ke Amerika setelah ia bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Luhan kini sudah berada di _airport _bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tunangan dan juga adiknya memang sengaja mengantar Luhan ke _airport_. Orang tuanya tidak turut serta mengantar karena mereka juga ada urusan penting hari ini.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika Jongin macam-macam, langsung hubungi aku. _Arra?", _ucap Luhan sembari memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Jongin yang juga mendengar petuah kakaknya, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh berlebihan dua orang di hadapannya sekarang. Mereka hanya berpisah selama 6 bulan saja kan? Itu kira-kira isi pikiran Jongin. Ia tak mengerti bahwa waktu 6 bulan akan terasa sangat lama bagi pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

Luhan mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seolah tak rela berpisah dengan tunangan barunya itu. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _oppa. _Jaga dirimu baik-baik", kata Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk. Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang dan akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan berat hati. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Bagi Luhan, kepalanya yang sesekali menghadap Kyungsoo itu adalah tanda bahwa Luhan akan kembali untuk Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun balas melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum manis. Ia seolah menyatakan kesediaannya untuk menunggu Luhan hingga kembali lagi ke sisinya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Jongin, kau tidak perlu menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri", ucap Kyungsoo yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin di sebuah _cafe_. Dua mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan _University _itu tidak sempat sarapan tadi. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama. Walaupun saat ini juga sudah tidak bisa disebut sarapan karena ini sudah jam 11 pagi. Tadi mereka tidak sempat sarapan di rumah karena mereka harus membantu Luhan membereskan barangnya. Luhan memang tak sempat berkemas sebelumnya karena ia sibuk dengan acara pertunangannya.

Jongin mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membantah permintaan _hyung-_ku"

"_Wae?"_

"..."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi, pertunanganku kemarin kan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat saja. Jadi, ehmm...bisakah kau merahasiakan pertunanganku dari teman-teman di kampus?"

"Memangnya kenapa? _Sunbae _malu bertunangan dengan _hyung-_ku?", tanya Jongin penuh selidik dan kecurigaan.

Kyungsoo gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain berpikiran yang tidak-tidak karena aku tiba-tiba bertunangan seperti itu. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Aku mohon..", pinta Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampak memelas demi mendapat persetujuan si calon adik ipar.

"Hm"

Sebuah gumaman singkat dari Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo bersorak kegirangan.

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. _"Apa orang ini yang akan menjadi kakak iparku?", _batinnya.

Kyungsoo seolah tak peduli pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia tetap melahap _spaghetti-_nya dengan semangat. Entah kenapa gadis itu memilih _spaghetti _untuk sarapan hari ini. Saking semangatnya, Kyungsoo tak menyadari saus _spaghetti _itu mengotori bibir serta pipinya sendiri.

Jongin mendesah kecil lalu mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dan memundurkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia justru terus mendekatkan tangannya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai di wajah mulus Kyungsoo, ibu jari Jongin menghapus saus yang ada di sudut bibir dan juga yang ada di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, Jongin menarik tangannya kembali. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa Jongin akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo karena ia memang masih polos.

"_Sunbae _makan seperti anak kecil. Apa benar _sunbae _yang akan menjadi kakak iparku?", ejek Jongin dengan _smirk _kecil yang tersungging.

Kyungsoo menampilkan raut sebal. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak sudi menjadi kakak ipar dari seorang _playboy _macam dirimu!"

Tak terima diejek Kyungsoo, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuh mungilnya untuk menjauhi Jongin. Jongin dengan ekspresi jahil mulai membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, saat wajahnya sudah dekat dengan wajah si gadis mungil. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup. Ya, dia gugup karena jarak wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jongin yang menyadari ekspresi gugup Kyungsoo langsung memundurkan badannya lagi dan tertawa terbahak. Ia hanya berniat mengerjai Kyungsoo tanpa ada maksud apapun, dan ternyata hasilnya di luar dugaan. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam dan Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan tertawa, Kim Jongin!"

"Hahaha. Wajah _sunbae _jelek sekali kalau menjadi merah seperti tomat busuk begitu!"

Hinaan Jongin membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah. Dan hal itu justru membuat Jongin semakin tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pasrah ditertawakan oleh Jongin. Jujur, ini kali pertama Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tertawa lepas. Selama ini Jongin dikenal sebagai pria yang jarang tertawa. Ia tergolong tipe pria serius dan agak pendiam. Walaupun Jongin cukup ramah, tapi ia sangat jarang tertawa keras seperti itu.

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. _Benar. Jongin memang calon adik iparku. Semoga aku bisa menjadi kakak ipar yang baik sehingga Jongin bisa sering tertawa seperti ini. _Itu harapan Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop putihnya. Jemari lentiknya menari dengan lancar di atas _keyboard._Ia sedang mengolah data untuk tugas akhirnya. Kyungsoo beruntung karena proposal yang ia ajukan langsung diterima, dan kini ia sudah memperoleh beberapa data untuk penelitiannya. Selanjutnya ia tinggal mengolah data-data itu, sembari mencari data lain yang mungkin masih belum lengkap. Sungguh bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Karena terlalu serius, Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya telah dibuka oleh seseorang, dan orang itu kini telah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara seseorang itu membuat Kyungsoo nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia masih terus mengelus pelan dadanya sebelum membalikkan badannya. Matanya menyipit begitu mendapati sang ayah berada di sana sembari menahan tawanya.

"Ya! _Appa _mengagetkanku! Selalu saja begini!", bentak Kyungsoo pada Siwon.

Siwon masih terus tertawa geli. Ia selalu senang saat berhasil membuat Kyungsoo marah begitu. "_Mianhae. _Habisnya kau terlihat sibuk. Kau sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan badan dan menghadap laptopnya lagi. "Mengolah data untuk penelitianku. _Appa _kenapa sudah pulang? Ini kan masih sore?"

"Memangnya _appa_ tidak boleh pulang sore, hm?", Siwon balik bertanya.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya heran. Tak biasanya _appa _sudah pulang jam segini"

"_Appa _hanya lelah. Oh iya. Keluarga Kim mengundangmu untuk makan malam"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Siwon. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Makan malam dalam rangka apa? Luhan _oppa _saja baru kemarin lusa pergi ke Amerika. Lalu makan malam untuk apa?"

"Mereka hanya ingin mengenal calon menantu mereka lebih dekat"

Kyungsoo seketika _blushing. _Oh..dia jadi merindukan Luhan tiba-tiba. Mereka memang selalu berkomunikasi, tapi Kyungsoo selalu saja merindukan senyum Luhan.

"Kau malu, hm? Hahaha. Wajahmu lucu. Nanti berangkatlah sendiri. _Appa _ingin istirahat"

"_Mwo? _Sendirian? Bagaimana dengan _eomma?"_

_"Eomma-_mu harus menemani _appa. _Jadi berangkatlah sendiri. Lagipula, kau harus membiasakan diri berada di rumah Luhan. Toh besok kau juga akan tinggal disana setelah menikah"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar penuturan Siwon. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo menyergap tubuh kekar Siwon dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Siwon hampir saja limbung ke belakang karena kaget. Untung saja badannya itu kekar dan kuat hingga bisa menahan sergapan tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Siwon bingung.

"Hiks..aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan _appa _dan _eomma..._hiks"

Dahi Siwon berkerut. "Hey, pernikahanmu kan masih lama. Kau juga harus belajar mandiri bersama dengan suamimu. Rumah Luhan juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kita kan? Kau bisa sering-sering mengunjungi _appa _dan _eomma. _Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya dan mengangguk. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya karena ia memang tak pernah berpisah lama dengan mereka. Mungkin terbilang agak manja, tapi itulah faktanya. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur bergantung pada orang tuanya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna putih bersih untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Malam ini tentu saja dingin karena memang sedang musim dingin.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan memasuki rumah bergaya Eropa itu setelah seorang _maid _mempersilahkannya masuk. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah tunangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah datang? _Aigoo..neomu yeppeo!", _Ryeowook memekik heboh begitu melihat sosok Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong, ahjumma", _Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memanggil _eomma _saja? Jangan _ahjumma. _Dan ayah Luhan juga harus kau panggil _appa. Arra?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menuruti keinginan ibu Luhan. Ia baru sekali bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan, yaitu saat pesta pertunangan mereka. Tak heran jika suasana _awkward _masih sedikit menyelimuti.

..

..

..

..

Makan malam keluarga Kim berlangsung dengan hangat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan makan malam keluarga Do. Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo dan sangat menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap malas pada kehangatan keluarganya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyesuaikan diri pada keadaan yang hangat. Dan memang, biasanya orang tuanya tak sehangat ini saat hanya ada Jongin di rumah. Orang tuanya baru akan menjadi hangat ketika Luhan pulang.

Jongin selama ini memang dikenal sebagai pria yang pendiam. Bukan dingin. Hanya pendiam dan terkesan cuek. Makanya banyak orang yang menyebut kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau merindukan Luhan, Kyungsoo-ya?", tanya Jongwoon dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Hahaha. Kyungsoo sangat pemalu. Mirip dengan Kibum dulu", kali ini Ryeowook menimpali.

"Kami berempat dulu teman saat di _High School. _Jadi kami memang sudah sangat akrab", ucap Jongwoon.

"Hal itu juga yang membuat kalian menjodohkan Luhan _hyung _dengan Kyungsoo _sunbae?", _kali ini Jongin yang bertanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang tak dianggap.

Jongwoon beralih menatap Jongin. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami memang ingin menjadi keluarga besar. Keluarga Do dan keluarga Kim bersatu. Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Setelah itu terus terjadi obrolan yang hangat. Jongin beberapa kali juga terlihat menimpali obrolan mereka.

Obrolan yang hangat itu membuat Kyungsoo lupa bahwa saat ini sudah larut malam.

"Kyungsoo-ya, menginap saja disini, _ne? _Ini sudah larut malam. Jangan pulang sendirian", usul Ryeowook.

"Tapi..."

"Tidurlah di kamar Luhan. Tidak apa-apa"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar. Kembali rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Tidur di kamar Luhan? Astaga..Kyungsoo merasa malu padahal baru membayangkannya.

"_Aigoo.._lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merona. Haha. Jongin, antarkan Kyungsoo ke kamar _hyung-_mu, _ne? Eomma _akan mencarikan piyama yang bisa dipakai Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Kyungsoo membungkuk pada Jongwoon dan Ryeowook, lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju lantai dua rumah keluarga Kim.

..

..

..

..

..

_Cklek_

_. _

_Klik_

_. _

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Luhan, lalu menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Mata Kyungsoo menjelajahi setiap ruas kamar Luhan. "Kamarnya rapi", gumamnya.

"Ya. Luhan _hyung _memang orang yang rapi", balas Jongin yang mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terus memperhatikan satu demi satu barang yang ada di kamar Luhan yang sangat rapi. Ia senang karena Luhan memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengannya yaitu menyukai kerapian.

Pandangannya terhenti di satu titik ketika ia menemukan sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajar. "Ini kau dan Luhan _oppa _ya?", tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai kaca bingkai itu, dan bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

Jongin melirik ke arah foto yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. "Hm", Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

Kyungsoo memandang bingung Jongin yang ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. "Ini foto saat kapan?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Kenapa _sunbae _selalu ingin tahu?"

"Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan tunanganku. Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya. Apa aku salah?"

Jongin membuang muka dan mendengus. "Ya. Itu tidak salah. Tapi lebih baik tanyakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui langsung pada Luhan _hyung. _Jangan padaku"

Suasana canggung mendadak menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena terlalu ingin tahu, dan sepertinya Jongin membenci rasa ingin tahunya itu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak mengenal Jongin dengan baik, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin bukan orang yang dingin. Ia berpikir bahwa hubungan Jongin dan Luhan memang tidak begitu baik.

Aaah..kenapa Jongin jadi serius sekali sekarang? Mana tawa Jongin yang waktu itu? Benar-benar hanya kebetulan saja tawa lepas Jongin waktu itu...

Suasana canggung itu terpecah saat Ryeowook masuk kamar dan menyerahkan sebuah piyama berwarna _pink_ untuk Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, Ryeowook dan Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamar Luhan. Gadis cantik itu segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, kemudian bergegas tidur karena memang ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka sedikit demi sedikit saat bias cahaya masuk lewat jendela kamar Luhan.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah sadar, ia justru tersipu malu. Ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah berbaring di atas ranjang Luhan. Aroma khas Luhan bahkan tercium jelas di ranjang ini.

Kyungsoo merona dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. "Ah..Luhan _oppa! _Kau membuatku gila!", pekikan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kegiatan aneh Kyungsoo diinterupsi oleh getar ponselnya. Begitu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini, ia langsung tersenyum cerah dan segera mengangkat telepon itu. Telepon internasional yang menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Good morning, baby"_

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali merona.

"Sejak kapan _oppa _memanggilku seperti itu?"

"_Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Haha. Di Korea sekarang pukul 7 pagi kan?"_

"_Ne, _di Amerika sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang ya? Oh iya _oppa, _aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada _oppa"_

"_Sesuatu?_ _Apa_ _itu?_"

"Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar _oppa, _bahkan berbaring di ranjang _oppa"_

Kembali selimut tebal berwarna putih itu Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Seolah Luhan bisa melihatnya.

_"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di kamarku?"_

"Aku menginap di rumah _oppa. _Tadi malam aku makan malam disini. Karena sampai larut malam, akhirnya aku disuruh menginap disini dan tidur di kamar _oppa"_

_"Haha. Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya tidur di kamarku? Nyenyak, hm?"_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sunbae!"

Suara Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya cukup mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Merusak _moment _manisnya bersama Luhan.

"Ada apa, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo. Sejenak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya.

"_Appa _dan _eomma _sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan bersama", jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin segera keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Setelah berpamitan pada Luhan, akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama Keluarga Kim.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tuan Kim yang tampan?"

"Panggil dia Luhan _oppa_, Baek. Terlalu banyak manusia Kim di Korea"

Baekhyun terbahak mendengar Kyungsoo yang tak terima. Ia kembali menyesap jus _strawberry_ favoritnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin Sungkyunkwan _University _setelah selesai kuliah.

"Aku serius. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?", Baekhyun kembali bertanya setelah pertanyaannya tadi tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Baik-baik saja. Kami semakin dekat walaupun jarak memisahkan"

"Haha. Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begini?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membalas ejekan Baekhyun, sebuah sapaan menyergap pendengarannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, hai Baekhyun!"

"Joonmyeon _oppa? _Apa yang _oppa _lakukan disini?", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia heran mengapa _sunbae-_nya yang lulus tahun lalu itu tiba-tiba muncul di kampusnya.

"Aku menjadi asisten dosen mulai minggu ini. Dan sepertinya, aku akan bertemu dengan kalian di kelas mulai minggu ini juga"

"_Jinjja? _Kenapa _oppa _bisa menjadi asisten dosen? Bukankah dulu _oppa _tidak terlalu pintar?", tanya Baekhyun frontal. Kyungsoo langsung menyikut pelan lengan Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kalian tahu Prof. Lee? Beliau yang memintaku menjadi asistennya"

"Maksud _oppa _Prof. Lee Sungmin? Dosen kita yang cantik dan memiliki bibir _sexy _itu? Yang mirip dengan Minseok _sunbae? _Bukankah marganya sudah berubah menjadi Cho?"_, _tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hahaha. Iya. Prof. Lee Sungmin yang itu. Benar juga. Marganya sudah berganti menjadi Cho. Aku malah lupa"

Kyungsoo mendengus malas lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya. Kemudian ia menatap malas ke arah _sunbae _nya. "Jelas saja _oppa _bisa menjadi asisten dosen. Prof. Lee Sungmin kan istri paman _oppa _yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat _evil _itu", kata Kyungsoo sinis. Ia kesal pada nepotisme yang terjadi.

"Ah! Kau benar, Kyung! Yang jelas, Joonmyeon _oppa _ini berhasil jadi asisten dosen bukan karena ia pandai. Tapi karena ada 'main' di belakang. Dasar curang!", timpal Baekhyun.

Dua _hoobae _kurang ajar itu terus saja mengejek _sunbae _mereka. Mereka terus tertawa bahagia hingga membuat keributan di kantin. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ada seorang pria yang menatap tajam pada mereka sekarang.

"Kyungsoo _sunbae, _apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh perlahan ke sumber suara.

"Jongin?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Ayo pergi", tanpa aba-aba Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon yang masih melongo.

"Apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin?", tanya Joonmyeon pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkaget. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan semuanya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Jongin, lepaskan tanganku!"

"..."

"Jongin, kubilang lepaskan!"

"..."

"JONGIN, INI SAKIT! KUMOHON LEPASKAN!"

Jongin akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis berambut panjang itu sedang meringis kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya dipegang dengan sangat kuat oleh Jongin.

"_Mianhae, sunbae", _lirih Jongin.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Kau mau membunuhku?"

"_Ck_! Memangnya menarik tangan seperti itu bisa membunuhmu?"

"Tetap saja ini sakit, Kim Jongin!"

"..."

"Jelaskan padaku, kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugasku, _sunbae. _Aku menjaga dan mengawasimu. Baru saja aku melihatmu terlalu akrab dengan _sunbae _sialan itu!"

"Apa? Menjaga dan mengawasiku? _Aigoo, _Jongin! Joonmyeon _oppa _itu sahabatku. Lagipula ia juga dekat dengan Baekhyun, bukan hanya denganku!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Jika ada yang mencurigakan, aku akan melaporkannya pada Luhan _hyung!"_

Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak dan menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Sejenak ia menghela nafas untuk menetralkan emosinya, kemudian kembali membuka suara. "Jongin, jangan berlebihan. Apa aku tidak boleh berteman dengan pria?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya ketika seorang gadis menghampirinya dan merangkul mesra lengan kirinya.

"_Chagiya, _aku mencarimu dari tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Eh? _Annyeong _Kyungsoo _sunbae"_

Kyungsoo menatap datar pada gadis yang baru saja menyapa dan membungkukkan badan padanya. Gadis yang beberapa hari lalu dibawa oleh Jongin di acara pertunangannya dengan Luhan.

Jongin menghela nafas dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu. "_Ck_! Yoon Sohee, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir?"

Gadis bernama Sohee itu menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, kita bahkan baru satu minggu menjalin hubungan. Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Sohee dan memilih pergi meninggalkan gadis yang mulai terisak itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa iba dan memeluk gadis itu. "_Uljima. _Jangan menangis karena _playboy _macam Jongin. Bukannya ia memang seperti itu sejak dulu?"

Sohee membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia justru menangis semakin keras. "Hiks, _sunbae. _Apa salahku? Aku mencintainya. Hiks"

_"Salahmu adalah karena kau mencintainya. Pria seperti itu tak pantas untuk dicintai", _batin Kyungsoo miris.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Akhirnya update lagi nih..**

**Bales review satu-satu dulu biar afdol^^**

**.**

**Kang eun seok: thanks. buat pairingnya masih belum bisa dipastikan sampai sekarang. hehe**

**Lulu: yap..sudah lanjut :)**

**Amortentia Chan: tenang aja. nanti abis ini pasti ada Kaisoo-nya. gak berani juga kalo Kaisoo shipper pada ngamuk^^**

**marcullie: iya nih lebih sering bikin GS. hehe**

**setyoningt: Sehun bakal muncul juga. tapi dia jadi cowok juga kok :D**

**sayakanoicinoe: sudah dilanjutkan :)**

**LeeYeon: mulai ada interaksi KaiSoo disini walaupun masih gak akur banget. haha**

**loveHEENJABUJA: yaaah..maaf ya kalau gak bisa senyum pas baca FF ini :( cuma ngikutin alur aja sebenernya. diusahakan semua shipper terpuaskan (?) hahaha**

**zoldyk: thank you^^**

**sehunsky: makasih. sudah dilanjut nih :)**

**parkdobbbii: aduuh..gak bisa janji :( tapi diusahakan akan selalu ada moment dua couple itu sampai akhir. gak tau good atau bad moment tapinya :P**

**KaiSa: iya. di Exo's Showtime kan Hansoo intim bgt. tapi pas di SMTOWN Week malah banyak Kaisoo. jadi ya saya rada bingung mau pilih yg mana :D**

**IkaIkaHun11: hai saeng. udah update lho. iya, di SMTOWN Week emg sweet bgt mereka. makanya jd pertimbangan juga buat nglanjutin FF ini. mempengaruhi pemilihan pairing buat endingnya. hihihi**

**kjjzz: panggil apa aja boleh deeeh :D sudah dilanjut nih^^**

**ArraHyeri2: yap semangat! sudah dilanjut :)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: moment Hansoo emang selalu manis. hihihi. Yoon Sohee udah putus sama Kai disini :D**

**ellaelysia: huwee..saya masih bingung. tapi di setiap chapter diusahain ada moment Kaisoo maupun Hansoo :)**

**dewipurwanti920: belum pasti ya nanti endingnya Hansoo atau Kaisoo. makasih review nya^^**

**na kyungsoo: sudah lanjut^^**

**DoBiDoo: sohee udah diputusin sama Kai kok. hahaha**

**dumzie: pendukungnya Hansoo banyak juga kok. makanya bingung nentuin pairingnya**

**ryanryu: Luhan gak acuh kok. beneran deh ;D**

**oneheartforsuju: iya nih bingung. request nya para reader juga bikin tambah bingung. haha. pokoknya pengen memuaskan semua shipper :)**

**yixingcom: iyaaa..itu moment nya sweet. moment Kaisoo mulai muncul kok disini^^**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: boleh kok kalo mau favorite. bebas malah. hihihi. alur masih lambat. lagian belum masuk ke konflik juga. masih slow~~**

**alexanderdkeynes: makasih review nya^^**

**uwiechan92: lebih suka Hansoo sih daripada SuDO. hehe. tunggu next chapter yaa..:)**

**chonyeals: fast update lho ini. hehe. endingnya tergantung alurnya aja sih. juga tergantung sama perasaan Kyungsoo (?). aku jujur aja juga lebih suka HunHan sebenernya. tapi disini lagi pengen Hansoo :D**

**kyungkyungie: haha..kai dicuekin dulu ya? :D**

**wahyuthetun: belum tahu sampai chapter berapa. mungkin sekitar 13-17 chapter deh^^**

**ByunBaekkie: Sehun bakal muncul, dan dia jadi cowok juga :D**

**Kang Hyun Yoo: makasih review nya :)**

**ta: makasih. tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya^^**

**byunpopof: konfliknya masih nanti aja ya? kalau gak chapter besok, ya chapter besoknya lagi :D**

**dyodoll12jong88: haha. Kai disini sebenernya bukan bad boy yg parah-parah bgt. dia masih punya hati :D**

**.**

**Selesai..**

**mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yg review nya belum terbalas :(**

**.**

**Luhan akhirnya pergi ke Amerika lagi. tapi Hansoo shipper jangan khawatir, moment Hansoo bakal tetep ada. Luhan gak akan ditinggalin Kyungsoo :)**

**terus disini Jongin misahin Kyungsoo dari Joonmyeon juga baru sekedar menjalankan tugas. dia belum ada rasa sama Kyung kok.**

**kira-kira, apa akan ada SuDO disini karena Joonmyeon udah muncul? tunggu kelanjutan FF ini!**

**.**

**makasih banyak review nya :***


	5. Chapter 5 Kim's Problem

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Kris Wu | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Joonmyeon**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 5:**

**Kyungsoo merasa ada yang hal yang tidak beres di antara Kim bersaudara. Ada masalah yang tidak ia ketahui. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan duo Kim itu?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Sohee membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia justru menangis semakin keras. "Hiks, sunbae. Apa salahku? Aku mencintainya. Hiks"_

_"Salahmu adalah karena kau mencintainya. Pria seperti itu tak pantas untuk dicintai", batin Kyungsoo miris._

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 5**

**..**

**..**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Jongin PoV_**

_Cih_! Beraninya gadis itu berharap untuk menjalin hubungan denganku dalam waktu yang lama! Dasar bodoh! Ia seharusnya tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin. Dan ia tak seharusnya berharap lebih. Lagipula, gadis itu sungguh membosankan. Bisanya hanya mengajakku mengunjungi berbagai macam toko setiap harinya, lalu belanja ini itu. Ia memang belanja menggunakan uangnya sendiri, tapi ia seolah menjadikanku sebagai _body guard-_nya yang bertugas membawakan barang belanjanya. Sungguh menyebalkan!

.

"Hey, Kkamjong. Kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sohee?"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara berat yang bertanya padaku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Kris _hyung _duduk di sampingku. Aku saat ini berada di lapangan basket _indoor _kampusku. Aku adalah anggota _club _basket. Begitu juga Kris _hyung. _Tapi karena Kris _hyung _sudah lulus, ia berperan sebagai asisten pelatih sekarang. Jabatannya yang sekarang memang tidak mengejutkan karena dulu ia merupakan kapten tim basket. Jadi, kemampuannya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. _Skill-_nya berada di atasku, makanya aku SEDIKIT menaruh rasa hormat padanya.

Kris _hyung _itu juga merupakan kekasih dari salah satu mantanku yang bernama Huang Zitao. Aku tak menyangka si panda itu berhasil mencairkan hati Kris _hyung_ yang sebelumnya membeku bagai es. Dulu aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Kris _hyung _tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi Tao _noona_ ternyata mengubah semuanya. Ia berhasil membuka pintu hati Kris _hyung._

"Jawab aku, Jongin!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu menghela nafas.

"Dari mana _hyung _tahu soal itu?", aku balas bertanya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari pria tinggi itu.

"Tadi aku melihat ia menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo"

Sontak aku kembali menatap Kris _hyung. _Meminta penjelasan lebih darinya. Menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo _sunbae? _Kenapa Kyungsoo _sunbae _memeluknya? Oh iya! Tadi kan aku meninggalkan Sohee saat Kyungsoo _sunbae _ada di dekat Sohee.

"Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang pertama memeluknya. Sepertinya ia tidak tega melihat Sohee terluka seperti itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Sohee"

Aku masih menatap Kris _hyung _dengan raut kaget. Kenapa Kyungsoo _sunbae _mau memeluk Sohee? Padahal mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya sebatas saling tahu saja. Huh..setelah ini pasti Kyungsoo _sunbae _akan mengadu pada Luhan _hyung _dan aku akan diceramahi seperti biasa.

"Kau itu sudah terlalu banyak mempermainkan wanita. Masih untung wanita seperti Tao yang langsung mendapatkan lelaki tampan sepertiku. Tapi bagaimana jika wanita yang kau tinggalkan itu tak kunjung bahagia?"

_Ck_! Lagi-lagi _hyung _sialan itu membual. Bicara dengan penuh percaya diri!

"Aku hanya mencari kesenangan, _hyung. _Aku belum menemukan gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai"

Yang kukatakan tadi memang benar. Aku kadang merasa iri pada Luhan _hyung. _Mengapa ia begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo _sunbae? _Padahal Luhan _hyung _itu sama sepertiku. Sama-sama belum pernah merasa jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tapi bedanya, aku ini _playboy, _sedangkan Luhan _hyung _justru belum pernah berpacaran.

Ah! Memikirkan Luhan _hyung _membuatku kembali teringat bahwa nanti Kyungsoo _sunbae _pasti akan mengadu padanya, lalu Luhan _hyung _akan mengomeliku habis-habisan!

"Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menemukannya. Seperti aku dulu saat menemukan Tao. Dulu kita sama, Jongin. Aku juga belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya", kata Kris _hyung. _"Tapi bedanya, aku memilih untuk mempertahankan status _single _dan tidak mempermainkan wanita. Berbeda denganmu yang justru dicap sebagai _playboy _sampai sekarang", imbuh Kris _hyung _yang diikuti dengan suara tawa menggelegar darinya.

Aku memukul lengannya. Pria berambut _blonde _itu sangat senang mengejekku. Walaupun ejekannya itu benar, tapi seharusnya ia tak secara terang-terangan mengejekku.

_**Jongin PoV end**_

..

..

* * *

..

..

_**Author PoV**_

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo terlihat bergerak-gerak sedari tadi. Ia sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor kampus. Ia terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sumpah serapah, entah pada siapa. Matanya terlihat diliputi kemarahan. Untung koridor sedang sepi hingga tak ada yang beranggapan bahwa gadis cantik itu sudah terganggu jiwanya.

Oh! Sepertinya ia begitu marah pada Jongin. Gadis mungil itu menghabiskan waktunya selama 1 jam penuh hanya untuk menenangkan seorang Yoon Sohee yang menangis tiada henti karena baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Jongin. Ia sedikit mengutuk sikapnya yang sok pahlawan. Harusnya, ia tinggalkan saja gadis yang berstatus sebagai mantan Kim Jongin itu. Atau mungkin bisa disebut dengan korban Kim Jongin. Ia lebih suka menyebutknya demikian. Tentu bukan masalah jika Kyungsoo kabur begitu saja. Toh ia sama sekali tak memiliki urusan dengan Sohee. Tapi tadi hati kecilnya benar-benar ingin menenangkan Sohee. Ia bahkan rela tisu miliknya dihabiskan oleh gadis yang merupakan _hoobae-_nya itu.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Suara panggilan menggema dari arah belakang Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja mengoceh tak jelas seorang diri.

"_YAK_! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Suara panggilan yang lebih keras akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berlarian kecil ke arahnya. Gadis dengan _eyeliner _itu kemudian memukul bahu Kyungsoo setelah berhasil sampai di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak mendengar panggilanku?", tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku sedang kesal tadi. Jadi, aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu"

Dua gadis mungil itu selanjutnya berjalan bersama dengan tempo pelan. Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas sebelum mulai bicara. "Kesal kenapa lagi?", tanyanya.

"Kesal karena Jongin, Baek. Ia seenaknya memutuskan kekasihnya", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lagi?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab satu kata tanya yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau harus kesal, Kyung? Jongin kan memang selalu begitu. Ia hanya menganggap wanita seperti barang. Begitu ia bosan, buang begitu saja"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk. Ia membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Tapi, sampai kapan ia bersikap seperti itu? Aku sampai harus menenangkan Sohee selama 1 jam gara-gara gadis bodoh itu menangis terus"

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo juga berhenti melangkah. "_Mwo? _Untuk apa kau menenangkan Sohee? Hey..selama ini kau bersikeras untuk tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusan Jongin. Apa kau lupa?", tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Tentu aku ingat. Tapi, ia calon saudaraku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa cuek begitu saja", jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merangkul pundak sahabat baiknya itu, lalu berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur. Aku khawatir kau justru akan menjadi korbannya"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia tak seharusnya merasa kaget karena Baekhyun selalu berkata demikian. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit kaget karena Baekhyun terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Tapi sepertinya belum saatnya kau menjadi korban Jongin. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini ia dekat dengan Son Naeun. Gadis dari jurusan sebelah", kata Baekhyun lagi setelah menjauhkan badannya dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Baekhyun. _"Apa-apaan? Tadi dia yang mengungkapkan argumen, tapi dia juga yang membantahnya. Ya tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku bersahabat dengan orang macam ini?", _tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

..

..

* * *

..

..

New York. Kota yang menjadi pusat keuangan Amerika Serikat itu terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam disana. Tapi Luhan yang satu jam lalu baru pulang bekerja, masih belum ingin memejamkan matanya. Ya. Luhan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar yang berada di New York, dan ia akan pulang setiap pukul 9 malam.

Luhan tinggal di sebuah _apartment _mewah. Itu pasti tak mengherankan karena Luhan memang orang kaya. Gaji yang ia dapatkan pun besar sehingga ia hidup berkecukupan di negeri orang.

Saat ini, pria tampan itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya, memperhatikan sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin pertunangan. Cincin pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Senyuman manis tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Meskipun rasa rindu menggerogoti, tapi Luhan tetap mencoba untuk selalu bertahan. Kurang dari 6 bulan lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Selanjutnya, mereka akan menikah dan hidup bahagia. Betapa sempurnanya hidup Luhan saat itu benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah puas memandangi cincin emas putih itu, Luhan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak manis di meja yang ada di depannya. Ia menekan _button _yang terletak di samping kiri ponsel pintar itu untuk membuka kunci. Selanjutnya matanya mendapati sebuah foto yang terpajang pada _lock screen _yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Foto Kyungsoo. Ya, Luhan sengaja menjadikan foto Kyungsoo sebagai _lock screen _di ponselnya. Dan foto itupun hanya foto hasil _candid camera _yang ia ambil saat ia dan Kyungsoo makan malam berdua untuk pertama kalinya. Di foto itu, Kyungsoo sedang makan dengan lahap dan terlihat sangat imut. Foto yang menjadi favorit bagi Luhan. Kyungsoo selalu terlihat polos dan manis di mata Luhan. Oh..Luhan jadi sangat merindukan gadisnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Kali ini, _skype _mungkin akan menjadi media yang ia pilih. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo. Wajah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Luhan segera mengambil i-Pad yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu mulai menghubungkannya dengan internet, dan membuka aplikasi _skype _kesukaannya. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa gadis mungil itu sudah selesai kuliah saat ini, karena Kyungsoo tadi pagi berkata bahwa kuliahnya hanya sampai pukul 2 siang, sedangkan sekarang di Korea sudah lewat dari pukul 3 sore.

Tak berapa lama, wajah manis Kyungsoo sudah terpampang di _screen _i-Pad Luhan. Membuat pria pemilik mata rusa itu tersenyum senang.

"Hai cantik, bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan?"

Seketika Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo merona setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang mengandung sebuah pujian, yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya. Oh..wajah Kyungsoo yang merona begitu terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis!

_"Ne. Menyenangkan. Tapi sebenarnya biasa saja sih. Tidak terlalu menyenangkan"_

"Haha. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Menyenangkan atau tidak jadinya? Atau...terasa tidak menyenangkan karena tidak ada aku?"

Kyungsoo mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena Luhan terlalu percaya diri. Dan ia berpura-pura marah sekarang. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke layar i-Pad yang ia pegang, lalu menggerakkan tangan itu seolah sedang mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

_"Aww..kau mencubit hidungku, oppa! Ini sakit! Bagaimana kalau hidungku ini jadi pesek?"_

"Hahaha. Tidak mungkin, _baby. _Hidungmu akan selamanya mancung dan mungil seperti itu. Tidak mungkin menjadi pesek seperti hidung Kkamjong"

_"Kkamjong? Siapa itu Kkamjong?"_

"Jongin hitam. Itu Kkamjong. Oh iya, apa Kkamjong berulah hari ini?"

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat kebingungan. Apa ia harus bercerita tentang Jongin yang lagi-lagi mempermainkan wanita? Tapi Luhan pernah berkata bahwa ia akan memarahi Jongin jika Jongin mempermainkan wanita lagi. Lalu bagaimana? Rasanya Kyungsoo tidak tega pada Jongin jika pria _tan _itu mendapat amukan gratis dari kakaknya sendiri.

_"Tidak. Jongin tidak berulah. Ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menjagaku sekaligus mengawasiku"_

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbohong. Biar Luhan mengetahui semuanya sendiri tanpa harus Kyungsoo yang memberitahu.

"Jeongmal? Kalau ada hal buruk tentangnya, beritahu aku, _ne?"_

Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil disertai dengan senyuman berbentuk hati yang sangat memabukkan baginya.

_"Oppa, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

Kini giliran Luhan yang mengangguk.

_"Apa hubungan oppa dengan Jongin baik-baik saja?"_

Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

_"Luhan oppa, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ah, _ne_. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan hubungan kami juga baik-baik saja. Oh iya, _baby_. Disini sudah sangat larut, dan aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur dulu"

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Luhan. Ia masih terus menatap Luhan dengan bingung seolah ingin kembali bertanya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Luhan seperti ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini. Jadilah Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu sambungan _skype _mereka pun terputus.

Sedangkan Luhan kini hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya usai ia mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh. Ia belum ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kyungsoo. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bernostalgia pada masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Ia dan Kyungsoo seharusnya sedang menikmati masa-masa yang indah. Belum waktunya Kyungsoo ikut larut dalam kesedihan dan permasalahannya.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Jongin yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan PSP-nya terpaksa meraih ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja. Ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini, lalu menghela nafas malas begitu tahu siapa orangnya.

"Yoboseyo"

_"Jongin, apa kau sudah tidur?"_

"Kalau aku sudah tidur, aku pasti akan mengabaikan teleponmu. Ada apa, Kyungsoo _sunbae?"_

_"Ah..aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Luhan oppa. Ba–"_

"Kyungsoo _sunbae _pasti mengadukan sikap burukku padanya kan? Pasti ia memarahiku kan? Lalu ia me–"

_"Yak! Diam, pabbo! Aku sama sekali tak mengadu padanya. Kau itu apa-apaan sih?"_

"_Jinjja? Sunbae _tak mengadu padanya?"

_"Ne. Kau puas? Memangnya kau sangat takut padanya? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apa kal–"_

"_Ck_! _Sunbae _mengganggu saja! Kenapa _sunbae _sangat ingin tahu begitu? Dengarkan aku, _sunbae. _Di dunia ini pasti ada hal yang tidak harus _sunbae _tahu. Jadi, berhentilah mencari tahu. Sudahlah. Aku matikan teleponnya sekarang"

Pip

Jongin melempar ponselnya ke atas _spring bed _miliknya. "Aish! _Sunbae _itu selalu penasaran pada semuanya! Menyebalkan!", Jongin berteriak frustasi kemudian membanting tubuhnya secara kasar ke atas ranjang.

Ia jadi menyesal beberapa hari yang lalu ia mau bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia enggan, tapi Luhan terus memaksanya. Sekarang, ia jadi merasa diterror oleh Kyungsoo.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo masih saja memikirkan hubungan Jongin dengan Luhan. Semuanya terlihat tidak wajar sejak awal. Sebenarnya mereka kenapa?

Bukan hanya Luhan yang menolak untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Jongin, si pria _tan _yang merupakan adik Luhan juga menghindar jika ditanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Kemarin setelah ia mengobrol lewat _skype _dengan Luhan pada sore hari, Kyungsoo tak berhenti memikirkan masalah yang mungkin terjadi di antara Kim bersaudara itu. Ia semakin merasa penasaran usai mendapati Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya. Menghindar. Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti menghindar ketika Kyungsoo bertanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya, Kyungsoo juga tahu karena ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Saat ini Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di kelasnya karena kuliahnya sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun saja sudah melarikan diri dengan Chanyeol sedari tadi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo justru masih terlihat asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri.

.

"Hey, anak kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Joonmyeon _oppa"_

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan wajah manis gadis itu dengan lekat.

"Ada masalah?", tanyanya.

"_Anniya. Gwaencaha", _jawab Kyungsoo. Ia merasa enggan bercerita dengan _sunbae-_nya itu.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku saja yang bercerita?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak ada salahnya mendengar cerita dari orang lain. Siapa tahu itu membuatnya lupa pada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya, ini tidak bisa dikatakan bercerita...", Joonmyeon mulai bertele-tele, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendengus malas. Ia lebih menyukai orang lain bicara secara langsung daripada menggunakan pengantar yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Langsung saja pada inti permasalahannya, _oppa. _Aku tidak peduli itu bisa disebut bercerita atau tidak", kata Kyungsoo cuek.

Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat sebal itu. Tapi sejenak kemudian, ia menghentikan tawa kecilnya dan mulai bicara lagi dengan wajah yang serius. "Ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai sebuah pengakuan", ucapnya.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Ia menjadi semakin bingung, sekaligus semakin sebal pada _sunbae _yang tiba-tiba menjadi berbelit-belit itu. Padahal, Joonmyeon adalah tipe orang yang memiliki prinsip _time is money. _Waktu selalu berharga untuknya, dan ia tak pernah suka membuang waktu demi bicara hal yang tidak jelas begitu.

Kyungsoo menjadi lebih bingung lagi ketika Joonmyeon hanya diam sembari terus menatap mata bulatnya lekat-lekat. Tatapan intens Joonmyeon itu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo duduk dengan gusar.

Tangan Kyungsoo menjauh lagi dari tengkuknya, lalu mencoba bertanya pada Joonmyeon yang semakin aneh itu. "Errr...apa yang sebenarnya ingin _oppa _katakan? Jangan diam sep–"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Oh! Kyungsoo merasa sangat _shock _dan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sekarang. Saking kagetnya, ia seperti tak bisa bergerak dan tak sempat berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon. Sungguh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap Joonmyeon tak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

Joonmyeon sejenak mengambil nafas panjang dari hidungnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dari mulutnya. Lalu ia kembali berbicara. "Kyungsoo, sebenarnya aku menyukai–"

Joonmyeon belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ia mendengar teriakan dari arah pintu kelas.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, _SUNBAE_?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Annyeong~ saya update lagi.**

**sepertinya, aku bakal update setiap hari *kalau gak ada halangan***

**soalnya, bulan Januari aku bakal mulai fokus mikirin tugas akhir. jadi aku gak pengen FF ini nanti macet di tengah-tengah. aku maunya FF ini selesai sebelum aku hiatus.**

**.**

**ada beberapa info buat para reader yang selalu setia mendukungku *ceileeh***

**aku emang masih author baru di FFN ini, tapi aku akhir-akhir ini sadar kalau tulisan-tulisanku maupun tulisan-tulisan FF lain punya author-author lain tu menyalahi aturan di FFN. pokoknya, aku jadi ngrasa gak enak buat nulis disini. jadi, FF ini dan satu FF oneshoot yang bakal aku publish bulan januari besok, adalah dua FF terakhir yang aku publish di FFN. semua FF yang sebelumnya aku publish disini, akan aku migrasikan ke blog baruku yang khusus buat FF:**

**rizdyo12 . wordpress . com**

***hilangkan spasi yang ada di sebelah tanda titik***

**para reader bebas baca FF-ku disana. aku cuma gak mau kalau terus-terusan nulis disini tapi ternyata itu adalah hal yang gak legal dan ternyata salah. jadi, mohon dimaklumi.**

**tapi tenang, buat FF yg ini akan ttp publish disini.**

**.**

**next, buat chapter depan, kayaknya pairingnya berubah jadi Kaisoo vs Hansoo karena bakal lebih banyak moment Kaisoo nya.**

**aku cuma mencoba adil aja kalau terus-terusan Hansoo kan kasian Kaisoo shipper. hehe. tapi mohon maaf yang luar biasa besar kalau misalnya nanti ujung-ujungnya tetep gak bisa adil. saya hanya manusia biasa :D**

**.**

**kali ini aku gak bales review yaa..**

**tapi aku udah baca semua review nya kok. dan terimakasih banyak buat review nya. pokoknya ini bakal fast update sebelum aku bener-bener fokus buat nyelesaiin skripsiku.**

**maaf kalau gak maksimal di chapter ini. soalnya aku jadi pusing sendiri mikirin aturan di FFN yang ternyata banyak banget dilanggar oleh para author selama ini.**

**.**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. sepertinya akan lebih panjang dari chapter ini^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Miracle in December

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Kim Joonmyeon | Huang Zitao**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 6:**

**Jongin menuduh Kyungsoo telah mengkhianati kakaknya. Kyungsoo takut Luhan akan marah padanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap agar ia mendapat sebuah keajaiban**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Joonmyeon sejenak mengambil nafas panjang dari hidungnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dari mulutnya. Lalu ia kembali berbicara. "Kyungsoo, sebenarnya aku menyukai–"_

_Joonmyeon belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ia mendengar teriakan dari arah pintu kelas._

_"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, SUNBAE?"_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 6**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Teriakan yang berasal dari arah pintu kelas itu lebih tepatnya dialamatkan untuk Kyungsoo. Ya. Itu adalah teriakan Jongin. Sebuah teriakan yang mampu menyita atensi Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya terkaget mendapati Jongin yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Joonmyeon bahkan refleks melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu menarik lengan gadis itu dengan kasar. Kyungsoo tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya mengikuti Jongin keluar dari kelasnya.

Mereka berdua pergi dari kelas, dan kini hanya menyisakan Joonmyeon seorang diri dengan tatapan bingung. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh Jongin. Hal itu semakin membuatnya merasa penasaran. _Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka? _Sekiranya itu yang ada di dalam benak Joonmyeon.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"J-Jongin, aku tak melakukan apapun...", Kyungsoo mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sudah 10 menit berdiri di atap kampus, tapi mereka sama sekali belum berbicara apapun. Baru satu kalimat Kyungsoo itu yang mengisi keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jongin.."

"Apa _sunbae_ tidak mencintai _hyung-_ku? Ini pertama kalinya _hyung-_ku jatuh cinta, dan _sunbae _malah bermesraan dengan pria lain"

"Jongin, kau salah paham!"

"LALU APA, HAH?"

"..."

"Kalau tadi aku tidak datang, ia pasti sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu, _sunbae. _Lalu apa? _Sunbae _akan menerimanya menjadi kekasih _sunbae, _lalu Luhan _hyung _akan ditinggalkan begitu saja, hah?", kata Jongin lagi usai Kyungsoo tak memberikan respon pada pertanyaannya tadi. Nafasnya memburu. Sungguh ia sudah dikuasai oleh emosi saat ini.

Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin agar air matanya tak jatuh. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia masih terkejut atas ulah Joonmyeon, dan sekarang ia justru dibentak-bentak oleh Jongin. Tentu saja ia sangat bingung sekarang. Joonmyeon saja tadi bersikap tidak jelas begitu. Jadi, Kyungsoo memang berada dalam posisi yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, Jongin. Aku tidak mengkhianati Luhan _oppa. _Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tadi Joonmyeon _oppa _belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jadi, aku belum tahu ap–",

"CUKUP! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan murahan itu. Dengarkan aku, _sunbae. _Aku tak akan mencampuri urusanmu jika bukan _hyung-_ku yang menyuruhku. Aku akan membiarkan _sunbae _menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku tak peduli!", nafas Jongin terengah lagi. "Tapi, Luhan _hyung _memintaku untuk menjaga sekaligus mengawasimu, _sunbae. _Dan aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. _Sunbae _sangat membenciku karena aku _playboy, _tapi ternyata _sunbae _tak ada bedanya denganku. Ternyata _sunbae _adalah seorang _playgirl!", _lanjutnya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Kyungsoo akhirnya tumpah. Jadi, ia sekarang dianggap sama dengan Jongin? Ia dianggap sebagai gadis yang hanya bisa mempermainkan laki-laki? Hati Kyungsoo tertohok bukan main. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukan gadis yang lemah dan cengeng, tapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sekarang.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak, Jongin justru memamerkan seringai andalannya. Setelah memberi tatapan meremehkan pada Kyungsoo, Jongin segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, lalu menyisakan Kyungsoo sendirian di atap. Kyungsoo masih terus menangis. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Ia takut nanti Jongin akan mengadu pada Luhan, lalu hubungannya dengan Luhan harus berakhir. Ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju taman yang terletak di tengah gedung fakultas bisnis Sungkyunkwan _University_. Matanya terlihat masih sembab karena ia menangis di atap gedung selama 30 menit penuh. Ia menangis cukup lama meskipun belum mampu menyaingi Sohee yang menangis selama 1 jam penuh.

Rasanya Kyungsoo sangat lemas hingga ia merasa tak mampu berjalan. Perkataan Jongin tadi benar-benar menyakitinya. Bukankah ia tak melakukan apapun tadi? Kenapa ia disalahkan? Kenapa ia dibentak seperti itu?

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di salah satu sudut taman. Ia melihat seorang gadis sudah menempati bangku itu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Suara helaan nafas akhirnya terdengar begitu Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku panjang itu. Suara itu membuat gadis yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Alis gadis itu nyaris saling bertaut saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh ke arah si gadis yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit melebar. Sepertinya, ia juga baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. "Tao?", tanyanya.

"Yap. Ini aku. Kau kenapa? Ehmm..kau habis menangis ya?", tanya gadis yang bernama Tao itu dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Ia takut jika perkataannya menyinggung hati sahabat mungilnya itu.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tao. "Tidak", jawabnya.

Tao terlihat menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu ia menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak lagi menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Kau menganggapku apa? Apa hanya Baekhyun yang kau anggap sebagai sahabat?", tanya Tao dengan suara lirih. Sepertinya ia merasa sedih karena selama ini Kyungsoo lebih terbuka kepada Baekhyun, padalah Tao juga merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat panik begitu melihat wajah Tao berubah menjadi melankolis. Ia tentu tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia lebih terbuka pada Baekhyun karena memang Baekhyun banyak memiliki waktu luang hingga ia bisa leluasa bercerita. Akhir-akhir ini Tao sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya. Objek penelitiannya berada di Mokpo sehingga ia sering meninggalkan Seoul, bahkan kadang sampai bolos kuliah. Makanya ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu, Tao. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatanmu saja. Aku tahu kau juga sedang fokus pada tugas akhirmu", ucap Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Tao yang tiba-tiba berpikiran macam-macam.

Tao menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku mengerti. Ini juga salahku karena aku terlalu sibuk. Maafkan aku. Sekarang, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku tentang semuanya?", tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena jika ia menolak, Tao akan marah besar nantinya. Panda itu akan berubah menjadi buas jika sudah marah. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin kampus ini menjadi sasaran kemarahan si panda.

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan semuanya. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Luhan dan akhirnya mereka bertunangan. Juga menceritakan bahwa Luhan adalah kakak kandung Kim Jongin. Ia menceritakan dengan detail mengenai semua hal yang terjadi. Termasuk hal yang baru saja terjadi. Hal yang melibatkan dirinya, Joonmyeon, dan Jongin.

Tao tampak terkejut usai mendengar keseluruhan cerita Kyungsoo. Ia memandang iba wajah sahabatnya itu, kemudian membelai lembut bahunya. "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?", tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini.

"Apa Joonmyeon _oppa _benar-benar menyukaimu?", tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini, hubungan kami sudah seperti kakak-adik. Dan semuanya terlalu mengejutkan untukku", jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Tao semakin sedih saat melihat Kyungsoo. "Kau harus bersabar, Kyung", ucapnya.

"Bagaimana jika Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan _oppa, _lalu Luhan _oppa _marah padaku?", Kyungsoo lagi-lagi bicara dengan suara lirih. Bahkan ia terlihat akan menangis lagi.

"Apa kita minta tolong pada Kris _gege _saja? Ia bisa mengancam Jongin agar tak menceritakan semuanya pada tunanganmu. Kau tahu kan selama ini Jongin sedikit takut pada Kris _gege?", _ucap Tao. Ia membawa-bawa nama kekasihnya yang merupakan sahabat Jongin. Memang Jongin selama ini cukup segan pada Kris. Jongin juga cukup segan pada Tao karena Tao merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi Tao sudah tak ingin mencampuri urusan Jongin lagi sehingga ia mengusulkan supaya kekasihnya saja yang ikut campur.

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng tanda tidak menyetujui usulan Tao. "Tidak, Tao. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri"

Tao menghela nafas, lalu hanya bisa mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, ini memang urusan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo berhak menentukan caranya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tao hanya bisa mendoakan supaya masalah ini cepat selesai, dan Kyungsoo kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria lagi.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Jongin berbaring dengan gusar di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedari tadi ia sedang berpikir, apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan atau tidak.

Memang hubungan Jongin dan Luhan tidak bisa disebut baik. Tapi, Jongin masih punya hati hingga ia tidak tega untuk menghancurkan hati kakaknya itu. Ditambah lagi, ia bisa dibunuh oleh orang tuanya sendiri jika membuat Luhan depresi gara-gara masalah ini.

Jongin menerawang. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bercerita pada Luhan tentang semuanya. Hal pertama yang akan terjadi adalah, Luhan akan menangis. Jongin benci mengakui bahwa ia sangat paham tentang Luhan luar dalam. Ia sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya itu memiliki hati yang sangat rapuh. Jadi, Jongin yakin Luhan akan menangis. Apalagi Jongin tahu bahwa Luhan teramat mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia pasti akan menangis pilu saat tahu cinta pertamanya mengkhianati dirinya. Hal kedua yang akan terjadi adalah, pertunangan Luhan dengan Kyungsoo akan dianggap batal. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka orang tuanya yang pasti akan mengamuk. Perjodohan ini sudah direncanakan dengan sangat matang, dan mereka sangat tidak ingin rencana itu batal begitu saja. Dan Jongin akan jadi pihak yang disalahkan karena Jongin yang pertama kali membuat hubungan Luhan dan Kyungsoo retak. Padahal kan ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa itu tak semudah apa yang ia duga. Mengawasi Kyungsoo benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah.

"Kenapa aku harus terlibat? Luhan _hyung _bisa gila kalau sampai pertunangannya dianggap batal. Lalu, _appa _dan _eomma _akan memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku yang mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang Kyungsoo _sunbae. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?", Jongin bermonolog ria.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan menuju ruang _vocal. _Ia adalah anggota _club vocal _di kampusnya. Hal itu tak mengherankan karena memang Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang indah. Bersama Baekhyun, ia akan selalu tampil menawan di atas panggung. Mereka berdua adalah duet emas di Sungkyunkwan _University. _Ditambah dengan Kim Jongdae, maka mereka bertiga akan menjadi sempurna.

Sebenarnya, hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan di _club vocal. _Dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga sudah tidak terlalu aktif di klub itu mengingat ia sudah merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Tapi, hari ini ia sedang sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah _grand piano _warna putih yang merupakan kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sering memainkan piano itu jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Suasana hati Kyungsoo memang belum membaik setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia memang belum tahu Jongin sudah bercerita pada Luhan atau belum. Luhan sendiri belum menghubungi dirinya sejak kemarin karena kemarin lusa Luhan berkata padanya bahwa ia akan sibuk sampai esok hari. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Bisa saja Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya, lalu sekarang Luhan sedang marah padanya. Uh! _Mood _Kyungsoo jadi semakin memburuk karena memikirkan semua itu!

.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Semua pikiran Kyungsoo tadi tiba-tiba buyar usai mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Joonmyeon sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!", ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Tentu ia masih ingat dengan sikap aneh Joonmyeon kemarin. Itu semua benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh saat bertemu dengan Joonmyeon lagi. "Memangnya ada apa, _oppa?", _tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Joonmyeon tak lantas menjawab. Ia justru menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu ke depan, kemudian ke belakang. Seperti sedang memastikan keadaan tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _oppa?", _tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa tidak ada Kim Jongin di sekitar sini", jawab Joonmyeon. Rupanya ia trauma dengan kehadiran Joonmyeon kemarin. Masalahnya, itu bukan kali pertama Jongin tiba-tiba datang untuk menyeret Kyungsoo secara paksa. Meskipun Joonmyeon tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kali ini ia tak harus mendapati wajah Jongin yang mengamuk lagi. Ia bukannya takut pada Jongin. Ia hanya malas saja melihat wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang tadi tampak sedikit panik. "Ada yang ingin _oppa _katakan padaku?"

Joonmyeon kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Ia lagi-lagi menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Yang kemarin itu...aku belum selesai bicara", ujarnya.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tegang sekarang. Ia takut jika Joonmyeon mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. "Jadi, _oppa _menyukai siapa?", Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon gugup. Sama seperti kemarin. Tapi ia kini tidak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Aku menyukai...", Joonmyeon menggantung perkataannya. Kyungsoo tak bergerak sedikitpun di tempatnya. Ia merasa sangat tegang sekaligus penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seniornya itu. Dalam hati, ia sungguh berharap Joonmyeon tidak membuatnya terkena serangan jantung sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Zhang Yixing. Aku menyukai Yixing"

Hembusan nafas lega terdengar begitu saja. Itu hembusan nafas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega usai mendengar kalimat Joonmyeon. Ia tak harus merasa was-was lagi sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa kemarin _oppa _sampai menggenggam tanganku untuk membuat pengakuan itu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. "_Mian, _Kyung. Aku kemarin benar-benar gugup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Kau tahu? Baru kau yang tahu tentang perasaanku ini. Jadi...kemarin aku merasa sangat gugup untuk mengaku"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang raut wajah _shock _saat melihat Joonmyeon yang tampak begitu polos. Sampai segitunya ya? Benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diduga!

"Dan aku juga ingin minta maaf kalau yang kemarin jadi menimbulkan kesalahpahaman", imbuh Joonmyeon. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tapi ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting semuanya sudah jelas sekarang", jawab Kyungsoo. Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal berharap mendapat sebuah keajaiban agar Jongin mau percaya pada kata-katanya. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin termasuk tipe orang yang keras kepala.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas. Di ponsel itu terpampang tulisan: _Luhan hyung is calling._

Jongin semalam memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan perihal Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa Luhan akan tahu dengan sendirinya jika hal yang dicurigainya kemarin memang merupakan kenyataan. Toh Jongin sendiri sebenarnya belum yakin bahwa Kyungsoo kemarin benar-benar melakukan kesalahan.

Jongin sekarang bingung. Bukannya _hyung-_nya itu sedang sibuk sekarang? Untuk apa ia tiba-tiba menelepon? Padahal panggilan internasional seperti ini tentu menghabiskan banyak pulsa. Tapi Jongin tak mau ambil pusing, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

.

"Ada apa?"

_"Kenapa kau begitu malas menjawab teleponku?"_

"Bukankah biasanya juga seperti ini? Ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

_"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Kau tahu dimana dia?"_

Sejenak Jongin terdiam. Jangan bilang _hyung-_nya itu akan menyuruhnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo? Oh _hell! _Ia bahkan sama sekali belum berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia masih merasa kesal pada tingkah gadis itu kemarin.

_"Jongin?"_

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia"

_"Bisa kau mencarinya? Aku khawatir padanya"_

"Astaga! Ia bukan anak kecil lagi! Untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya?"

_"Ayolah Jongin. Kau sudah bersedia untuk membantuku menjaga Kyungsoo. Jadi, sekarang kau har–"_

"Ya ya ya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencarinya"

Pip

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Jongin menggeram marah. _Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginannya. Ya. Tidak pernah bisa_

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_.._

Jongin akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ia sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di kelas usai kuliahnya berakhir. Sekarang ia terpaksa keluar dari ruang nyaman itu untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa bingung sekarang. Dimana ia harus mencari Kyungsoo? Ia saja sama sekali tak tahu jadwal Kyungsoo hari ini. Hey..ia bukan _baby sitter _Kyungsoo! Jadi wajar saja jika ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana Kyungsoo saat ini berada.

Langkah kakinya membawa Jongin berjalan mendekati ruang _vocal. _Entah apa yang membuat kaki jenjangnya melangkah kesana. Yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari _club vocal. _Jadi bisa saja gadis itu sedang berada disana sekarang.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang _vocal, _Jongin membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam. Jongin mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Gadis itu duduk menghadap sebuah _grand piano _berwarna putih.

Jongin dengan sangat pelan masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi ia tak jauh melangkah dari pintu. Ia hanya berdiri di samping pintu yang telah ia tutup sebelumnya. Matanya memperhatikan gadis yang kini mulai menekan _tuts piano_. Telinganya menangkap suara indah yang berasal dari _piano _yang dimainkan si gadis. Tak lama kemudian, telinganya mendengar lantunan suara indah dari bibir si gadis.

.

_Boiji annneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
Deulliji annneun neol deureuryeo aesseuda_

_Boiji anteon ge boigo  
Deulliji anteon ge deullyeo_

_._

Jongin tak bergeming mendengar suara lembut itu. Suaranya begitu merdu. Dan tak hanya itu, suaranya begitu menusuk hingga ke hatinya. Namun tusukan itu tak menyakitinya. Tusukan itu justru membuatnya merasa damai dan tenang. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

_._

_Neo nareul tteonan dwiro naegen eopdeon himi saenggyeosseo_

_Neul nabakke mollasseotdeon igijeogin naega yeah_

_Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

_Ireokedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha_

_Ne sarangeun ireoke gyesok nal umjigyeo_

_._

_Nan saenggangman hamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo eum~_

_Nunsongi hanaga ne nunmul han bangurinikka_

_Dan han gaji motaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il_

_I sseuldeeomneun neungnyeok ijen eobseosseumyeon jokesseo ooh~_

.

_Neul nabakke mollasseotdeon igijeogin naega_

_Ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega_

_Ireokedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha mitgiji anha_

_Ne sarangeun ireoke gyesok nal umjigyeo_

_._

_Miracle in December. _Jongin tahu lagu ini. Ia tahu persis isi dari lagu ini. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan Desember. Hari terakhir di tahun 2013 juga. Rasanya lagu ini begitu cocok untuk dinyanyikan. Liriknya yang sendu begitu terdengar indah di telinga Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan gadis yang sedang menyanyi itu. Gadis yang mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban di bulan Desember...

_._

_ Siganeul meomchwo, nege doraga_

_Chueogui chaegeun, neoui peijireul yeoreo_

_Nan geu ane isseo, oh~_

_._

_Neowa hamkke inneun geol_

_Aju jogeumako yakhan sarami neoui sarangi_

_Ireoke modeun geol (nae sarmeul modu)_

_Bakkun geol (sesangeul modu)_

_._

_Oh~ sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega oh~_

_Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aratdeon naega oh~_

_Neo wonhaetdeon geu moseup geudaero nalmada nareul gochyeo ga_

_Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesokdoel geot gata_

_._

Jongin masih terus diam. Mencoba untuk meresapi setiap lirik yang ia dengar. Rasanya sungguh menyayat hati. Gadis itu menyanyikan lagu ini dengan penuh perasaan hingga Jongin seperti merasa ikut larut dalam kesedihan. Tapi Jongin tak menyesali keadaan ini. Ia sungguh merasa tenang saat mendengar lantunan suara merdu ini. Suara yang sangat halus dan lembut. Bisa dikatakan, Jongin tersihir oleh suara ini. Suara yang sangat indah...

_._

_Siganeul meomchwo ( oh! Ije na)_

_Nege doraga (nege doraga)_

_Chueogui chaegeun (oh! Oneuldo)_

_Neoui peijireul yeoreo_

_Nan geu ane isseo oh~_

_Geu gyeoure wainneungeol_

_._

_Boiji annneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_Deulliji annneun neol deureuryeo aesseuda_

_._

**_(EXO – Miracle in December)_**

.

.

Setelah lagu indah itu selesai mengalun, Jongin masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih terhipnotis mungkin.

Gadis yang baru saja selesai menyanyi itu akhirnya berdiri. Ia sejenak menyeka air matanya. Rupanya tadi ia menangis. Tapi air mata itu tak mengurangi keindahan lagunya. Suaranya tetap sempurna. Mungkin air mata itu justru menunjukkan bahwa penghayatan gadis itu terhadap lagu yang dinyanyikannya begitu luar biasa.

Setelah sekali menghela nafas, gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Dan ia membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sosok Jongin yang mematung di dekat pintu. "Jo-Jongin?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Annyeong~ jadi update juga hari ini^^**

**.**

**bales review dulu ya. tapi mungkin yang review di chapter 4 gak aku bales disini. soalnya di chapter 5 kemarin gak sempet bales review. hehe. maaf^^v**

**.**

**sehunsky: iya. sebenernya lebih asik nulis di FFN. lebih pas aja gitu tempatnya. tapi mau gimana lagi ya? :(**

**wahyuthetun: belum tau :( yg jelas, bakal diusahakan happy ending buat semuanya^^**

**ChenLin21: makasih yaaa..moment Luhan-Kyungsoo lagi diilangin dulu di chapter ini. hehe**

**sayakanoicinoe: iya tuh Kai hobby nya teriak-teriak :D**

**ellaelysia: haha..tebakannya bener banget deh! *kasih 4 jempol* :D Kai belum ada rasa sebenernya. dia baru sekedar menjalankan tugas aja. mau dibikin slow aja perasaannya Kai :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA: jangan kecewa dong :( abis chapter ini bakal lebih banyak Kaisoo nya sampai beberapa chapter ke depan^^**

**akit02: rahasia Kim bersaudara masih belum terungkap. hehe. makasih doanya :***

**setyoningt: Kaisoo bakal ada moment di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. kalau disini kan momentnya malah konflik. hehe**

**IkaIkaHun11: enggak ada SuDO di FF ini. yg kemarin cuma iseng aja^^v Kai sama D.O dibikin pelan ya. tapi abis ini bakal ada moment mereka kok.**

**KaiSa: iyaaa..aku suka semua moment Kaisoo. pokoknya, FF ini diusahakan gak menyakitkan buat semua shipper. hihihi**

**Kaisooship: maaf kalau review yg sebelumnya gak kebales :(**

**yixingcom: ini belum masuk ke konflik inti sebenernya. baru konflik bayangan aja :D**

**oneheartforsuju: akan ada yg tersakiti. tapi pas di akhir, diusahakan rasa sakitnya udah sembuh^^**

**byunbaekkie: gak ada Suho-D.O couple kok di FF ini. yg chapter kemarin cuma iseng :p**

**Kang eun seok: iya. happy ending kok. dijamin! :D**

**ryanryu: Luhan bakal balik ke Korea lagi kalau udah saatnya :)**

**..**

**oke. selesai bales review.**

**sebenernya ini belum ada konflik yg asli. nanti akan ada konfliknya. konflik intinya.**

**dan setelah aku pikir-pikir, ini FF jadinya malah sedikit Hurt nantinya. bakal ada beberapa kesedihan. tapi akan happy ending kok. aku gak suka kalau udah nulis chapter panjang dan akhirnya sad ending. jadi, walaupun akhirnya Kyungsoo jadi miliknya salah satu di antara Luhan atau Jongin, pasti nanti semua bahagia *entah gimana caranya***

**.**

**makasih buat yg masih setia meninggalkan jejak. aku usahain update tiap hari biar aku gak harus hiatus saat FF ini belum selesai.**

**.**

**mind to review again? :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Tame Jongin

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun | Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol | Lee Taemin | Zhang Yixing**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 7:**

**Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin, dan Jongin mempercayainya. Selanjutnya, Jongin mulai berubah menjadi lebih 'jinak'**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Gadis yang baru saja selesai menyanyi itu akhirnya berdiri. Ia sejenak menyeka air matanya. Rupanya tadi ia menangis. Tapi air mata itu tak mengurangi keindahan lagunya. Suaranya tetap sempurna. Mungkin air mata itu justru menunjukkan bahwa penghayatan gadis itu terhadap lagu yang dinyanyikannya begitu luar biasa._

_Setelah sekali menghela nafas, gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Dan ia membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sosok Jongin yang mematung di dekat pintu. "Jo-Jongin?"_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 7!**

**..**

**..**

**JUST ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Jongin masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat mata sembab Kyungsoo. _Ia menangis? _Pertanyaan itu yang muncul dalam pikiran Jongin.

Sedangkan si gadis mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Jongin. Begitu Jongin sepenuhnya sadar, ia segera membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang _vocal._

"Tunggu, Jongin!"

Suara gadis itu menghentikan pergerakan Jongin. Dengan pelan ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap si gadis. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo _sunbae?"_

Ya. Gadis yang sempat membuat Jongin membeku sedari tadi adalah Kyungsoo. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, suara Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Suara yang menghipnotis Jongin.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya", kata Kyungsoo. Ia memandang Jongin penuh harap. Berharap pria _tan _itu bersedia memberinya kesempatan satu kali saja.

Jongin menatap malas pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya, efek sihir dari suara Kyungsoo sudah lenyap sekarang. Akhirnya Jongin kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. "Penjelasan apa lagi? Bukankah sudah tidak ada hal yang harus dijelaskan lagi?", tanyanya.

"Kumohon. Aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan padamu", pinta Kyungsoo. Ia memasang wajah yang sangat memelas. Berharap hati Jongin akan sedikit luluh melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu.

Dan wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas itu sukses membuat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia tidak tega melihat wajah _sunbae-_nya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Melihat Jongin yang mengangguk, Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Ia mulai menjelaskan tentang semuanya. "Kemarin itu, Joonmyeon _oppa _belum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena kau tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak. Memang benar, saat itu Joonmyeon _oppa_ sedang membuat pengakuan tentang perasaannya. Tapi itu bukan perasaan untukku. Bukan aku gadis yang ia sukai"

Dahi Jongin berkerut. "Lalu, siapa yang disukainya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena tampaknya Jongin percaya padanya. Buktinya, Jongin mau meresponnya kan? Jadi Jongin pasti percaya padanya.

"Yixing _eonni. _Ia menyukai Yixing _eonni. _Kau pasti mengenalnya karena ia juga anggota _club dance._ Sama sepertimu", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu ia mengenal gadis China yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Jongin kembali mengemukakan pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo. "Tapi kenapa Joonmyeon _sunbae _sampai menggenggam tanganmu dengan sangat erat? Bukankah itu sangat aneh?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Ya. Itu aneh. Tapi entahlah. Aku juga baru tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat aneh seperti itu. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia merasa sangat gugup saat akan mengaku padaku. Katanya, baru aku orang yang tahu tentang perasaannya itu. Mungkin ini adalah cinta pertamanya makanya ia begitu malu", jawab Kyungsoo. Suara tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja. Ia jadi merasa geli sendiri saat mengingat hal konyol yang membuat banyak orang salah paham itu.

"Baiklah, _sunbae. _Kau mendapatkan kepercayaanku", ucap Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah. Ia tak menyangka semudah ini meyakinkan Jongin. Mungkin ini efek nyanyian Kyungsoo tadi. Jongin sepertinya jadi melunak setelah mendengar lagu _Miracle in December _yang dinyanyikan dengan indah oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menjadi lebih...jinak?

"_Gomawo, _Jongin-ah. Tapi..uumm..apa kau sudah mengadu pada Luhan _oppa_ tentang semuanya?", tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Ia merasa cukup takut jika Luhan sudah tahu tentang semuanya, lalu pria itu akan dibakar api cemburu. Ia harus kembali susah payah menjelaskan perihal semuanya jika ternyata Luhan sudah tahu.

"Belum. Aku belum mengadukan hal ini pada Luhan _hyung"_

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia justru menatap Jongin dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak mengadukan semuanya? Bukankah kemarin kau sangat kesal?"

"Aku belum menemukan bukti yang kuat. Jadi aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengadu. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, _sunbae", _kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang kini tampak lebih santai dan lembut daripada tadi. Sepertinya, Jongin sudah tak marah lagi karena masalah kemarin. "Baiklah. Aku berterimakasih padamu, tuan Kim Jongin"

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih bertahan di ruang _vocal _meskipun hari sudah mulai sore. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di dekat _piano _yang tadi dimainkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Luhan _hyung _mengkhawatirkan _sunbae _karena ia tak bisa menghubungi _sunbae _dari tadi", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Benarkah? Tapi ia bilang padaku bahwa ia sedang sibuk. Apa benar ia mencoba menghubungiku sejak tadi?", tanyanya.

"Luhan _hyung _akan selalu mempunyai waktu untukmu, _sunbae. _Coba cek ponselmu. Mungkin sudah banyak panggilan yang terlewat", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Jongin. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Seketika matanya membulat. "_Aigoo! _Ponselku mati ternyata! Pantas saja Luhan _oppa _tidak bisa menghubungiku"

Jongin hanya menghela nafas. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia mengambil ponsel putih yang ia simpan di saku celananya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Pakai ponselku untuk mengubungi Luhan _hyung. _Ia tidak akan hidup dengan tenang jika belum memastikan keadaanmu"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Jongin. Pria itu ternyata cukup berlebihan dalam hal pemilihan kata. Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman bersama Jongin sekarang. Meskipun Jongin masih sering memasang wajah dingin dan acuh, tapi ini sudah lebih baik dibandingkan dengan wajah Jongin yang sangat tidak bersahabat selama ini.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo meraih ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Jongin. Setelah bibirnya menggumamkan kata '_gomawo_' untuk Jongin, ia segera mencari kontak Luhan dalam ponsel itu, lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan. Ia tak harus menunggu lama sampai Luhan menjawab teleponnya.

.

_"YAK! KIM JONGIN! APA KAU SUDAH MENEMUKAN KYUNGSOO?"_

Kyungsoo terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel Jongin dari telinganya karena baru saja Luhan berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia bahkan harus menggosok telinganya untuk beberapa saat karena rasanya telinga itu sungguh sakit. Jongin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu lucu sekarang.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo kembali mendekatkan ponsel Jongin pada telinganya.

"Luhan _oppa, _ini aku, Kyungsoo"

_"Kyungsoo? Benarkah ini kau? Oh astaga! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sedari tadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Atau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku..."_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Luhan yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan sangat cepat dan panjang. Ia sedikit melirik Jongin yang kini justru menertawakannya. _Memang apa yang lucu? Kenapa ia menertawakanku seperti itu? _Kyungsoo masih sempat membatin seperti itu usai melihat Jongin yang justru tak berhenti tertawa.

Oh! Kyungsoo tentu tak tahu apa yang lucu. Tapi bagi Jongin, pemandangan di depannya tadi begitu lucu. Saat mendengar suara Luhan di telepon tadi, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya hingga dua bola mata yang memang sudah bulat itu seperti akan keluar dari sarangnya. Selain itu, bibir Kyungsoo juga ikut membulat hingga membentuk huruf 'O'. Sungguh lucu dan polos ekspresi Kyungsoo saat itu. Hal itu yang membuat Jongin terbahak sampai sekarang.

Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing pada suara tawa Jongin yang sebenarnya cukup mengganggu itu. Ia kembali bicara pada Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Ponselku mati makanya _oppa _tidak bisa menghubungiku"

_"Syukurlah..dari tadi aku mencemaskanmu makanya aku meminta Jongin untuk mencarimu. Sekarang kau masih bersama Jongin?"_

"_Ne. _Ia duduk di sampingku sekarang. Sejak tadi ia menertawakanku, padahal disini tidak ada yang lucu,_ oppa. _Adikmu itu menyebalkan!"

_"Hahaha, kau mulai merajuk, hm? Pasti sekarang bibirmu sedang mengerucut imut ya, baby? Aaah..aku benar-benar merindukanmu, baby"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _oppa. _Tapi sepertinya aku harus segera mengakhiri telepon ini karena sekarang Jongin sedang melotot padaku. Sepertinya ia takut aku akan menghabiskan pulsanya"

_"Jongin berani melotot padamu? Anak itu! Baiklah, chagiya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Kau masih di kampus kan? Segeralah pulang. Minta Jongin untuk mengantarmu pulang, arraseo?"_

"_Arraseo, oppa. _Sampai jumpa"

Pip

Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan ponsel Jongin pada pemiliknya. Jongin dengan cepat langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu mudah sekali berubah? Tadi tertawa tiada henti, setelah itu malah melotot padaku. Kau aneh, Jongin!", ejek Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendelik pada Kyungsoo. "Yak! Jangan menyebutku aneh, _sunbae! _Aku hanya tak ingin pulsaku ini habis makanya aku melotot padamu"

"Tenang. Aku akan mengganti pulsa yang tadi aku habiskan", ujar Kyungsoo seraya tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tasnya, kemudian mencari dompet miliknya. Tapi ia tak sampai meraih dompetnya karena tangan Jongin secara tiba-tiba menahan pergerakannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda", kata Jongin.

"Benar hanya bercanda? Jangan-jangan kau akan menganggap itu sebagai hutangku?", tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya menyipit menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sedikit frustasi. "Aish..jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Sudahlah, _sunbae _mau pulang atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang. Tapi aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini. Dan Luhan _oppa _menyuruhmu untuk mengantarkanku pulang", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak lantas membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia justru berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo dan keluar dari ruang _dance._

"Eh? Kim Jongin! Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejar Jongin. Yang dikejar pun jadi ikut berlari. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di Sungkyunkwan _University._ Jongin tertawa puas karena Kyungsoo terus mengumpat di belakangnya. Gadis itu tentu kesulitan untuk menyusul lari Jongin yang cukup kencang.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masih memiliki belas kasihan hingga tak tega membiarkan gadis mungil itu pulang sendirian ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari kampus.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Hari berganti. Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari ketiga di bulan Januari. Yap. Tanggal 3 Januari 2014!

Senyum cerah sudah kembali di bibir Kyungsoo. Masalahnya yang kemarin sudah berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Luhan baik-baik saja, bahkan semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Selain itu, hubungannya dengan Jongin juga semakin baik. Sepertinya, pria tinggi itu sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai calon kakak iparnya. Jongin sekarang sudah lebih 'jinak'. Ia tidak lagi terlalu sering memasang ekspresi datar. Ia bersikap lebih lembut dan hangat. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karena calon adik iparnya itu kini tak lagi bersikap menyebalkan.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin kampusnya. Ia tak sendirian. Di sampingnya ada Byun Baekhyun yang sedang ber-_selca _dengan Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Di depannya ada Huang Zitao yang sedang memainkan wajah Kris agar pria _cool _itu mau tersenyum lebar. Maklum saja, kekasihnya itu sangat pelit untuk urusan tersenyum. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol yang selalu memamerkan senyum _extra wide _miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap dua pasangan itu dengan tatapan iri. "Berhentilah bermesraan di depanku", gumamnya. Gumaman lirih itu nyatanya bisa didengar oleh pasangan ChanBaek maupun KrisTao. Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini sedang bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"Kau kesepian ya? Sana hubungi Luhan _oppa-_mu itu!", goda Baekhyun.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Baek, jangan keras-keras bicaranya!", ucapnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyung. Kami semua sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Tentang kau, Luhan, dan juga Jongin", kata Chanyeol. Tentu saja dengan senyum lebar nan mengerikan yang setia terpatri di bibirnya. Senyum yang membuat Kris ingin menyiramkan jus jeruk di depannya ke wajah Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Kini mata Kyungsoo semakin terbelalak. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Tao bergantian. "Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk merahasiakan hal itu dari orang lain?", tanyanya pada Baekhyun dan Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Tapi Kris _ge _kan bukan orang lain untukku. Jadi aku beritahu saja semuanya", jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Membenarkan ucapan Tao. "Tepat sekali! Chanyeol juga bukan orang lain untukku. Dan kami memang berusaha untuk selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Bukankah keterbukaan itu akan menguatkan sebuah hubungan. Iya kan Park Dobi sayangku~?", Baekhyun mulai memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja. Sungguh Kyungsoo bingung kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang notabene sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, jangan iri melihat kami. Kalau Luhan tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang, kau bisa minta Jongin untuk menemanimu", kata Kris dengan ekspresi _cool _andalannya.

Lagi-lagi mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. "_M-mwo? _Jongin?"

"_Ne. _Kim Jongin. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya, Kyung? Bahkan ia sering mengantarmu pulang kan?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kami hanya berusaha untuk lebih akrab saja. Dan soal ia yang beberapa kali mengantarku pulang, itu karena aku tidak pernah membawa mobil saat aku kuliah siang. Dan lagi. Kalian seenaknya meninggalkanku makanya aku terpaksa pulang dengan Jongin!", Kyungsoo membela diri.

Empat orang yang ada disana hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik.

"Haha, maafkan kami, Kyung. Tapi aku dan Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi kami memang ingin pulang berdua dengan kekasih kami", ujar Tao.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau mau pamer, huh? Aku juga sudah punya kekasih! Kau bicara seperti itu seolah aku ini masih _single _dan tidak laku!"

Aura peperangan mulai muncul. Asap hitam seperti mulai menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Jadi, Kris memilih untuk mengajak _baby _panda-nya untuk pergi dari kantin. Ia tak ingin nanti terjadi perang antara pororo vs panda. Sungguh tidak lucu.

Kyungsoo masih menampilkan wajahnya yang penuh emosi. Walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar marah sih. Ia dan Tao memang sudah sering bertengkar. Tapi itu hanya main-main saja. Begitupun sekarang. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ulah Kris yang tadi seenaknya membawa Tao pergi hanyalah modus semata. Pria bertubuh sangat tinggi itu pasti hanya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya makanya pergi begitu saja.

Setelah menghela nafas, Kyungsoo kembali terkejut karena pasangan ChanBaek juga mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka. "Kalian mau kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Tentu saja pulang. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore", jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Bisakah aku menumpang mobilmu, Chan? Aku tidak membawa mobil lagi hari ini", pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Kyung. Arah rumah kita berlawanan. Lagipula, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah Baekhyun sore ini. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. Ia menatap sendu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini mulai melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikannya. Mereka berdua hanya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum menyebalkan yang membuat Kyungsoo muak. Oh tidak! Kyungsoo harus naik taksi hari ini! Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu familiar dengan kendaraan umum macam bus maupun taksi. Dulu, Chanyeol masih berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan. Tapi belakangan ini pria dengan senyum bodoh itu berubah menjadi orang yang sangat pelit. Ia sangat tidak suka apabila waktunya bersama Baekhyun diganggu oleh orang lain. Termasuk dengan adanya Kyungsoo di mobilnya saat ia sedang ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Benar-benar berlebihan!

.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, _sunbae?"_

Sebuah suara membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia lantas menormalkan ekspresinya, kemudian mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya. "Jongin?", tanyanya.

Sosok Jongin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan Kyungsoo. "Ada masalah?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja...aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang hari ini"

"_Sunbae _lagi-lagi tidak membawa mobil?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Anniya. _Kalau kuliah siang, aku memang malas membawa mobil"

"Baiklah. _Sunbae _mau aku antarkan pulang? Luhan _hyung _pasti tak ingin _sunbae _pulang naik taksi atau angkutan umum lainnya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Memang itu yang ia harapkan. Ia memang berharap akan ada seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan karena Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka naik angkutan umum jika bukan karena terpaksa. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. _Kajja", _ucapnya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sebal disebut memaksa oleh Kyungsoo. Dia kan hanya memberi tawaran. Memaksa apanya?

Jongin lalu sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada tangan Kyungsoo yang menarik lengannya, bahkan sampai mereka berdua ada di halaman parkir mobil.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum cerah karena hari ini ia berhasil mendapatkan tumpangan gratis. _"Lumayan untuk penghematan", _batinnya.

Jongin sudah hampir menginjak pedal gas mobilnya ketika mendengar suara _ringtone _ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk yang membuat pria _tan _itu harus mengangkat teleponnya lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Begitu selesai bicara dengan seseorang itu, Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut menyesal.

"_Sunbae, _ternyata _club dance _yang aku ikuti harus latihan sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya ada pemberitahuan bahwa latihan hari ini libur. Apa _sunbae_ mau ikut aku latihan dulu? Hanya satu jam saja, setelah itu aku antar kau pulang. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, selanjutnya menghela nafas. "Oke. Kurasa tak masalah untuk menunggumu dulu. Lagipula aku tak ada acara setelah ini"

Jongin tersenyum lega. Ia jadi sering tersenyum belakangan ini. Selanjutnya, mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ruang _dance _di fakultas mereka.

..

..

..

..

..

"Hey, Kkamjong! Kukira kau tak akan datang!", seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu menghampiri Jongin begitu pria tampan itu masuk ke ruang _dance._

Jongin menyeringai. "Kenapa mendadak sekali? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa latihan hari ini libur, Taemin-ah?"

Gadis bernama Taemin itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. "_Mianhae. _Eh? Bukankah ini Kyungsoo _sunbae? Annyeong, sunbae. _Apa sekarang _sunbae _berpacaran dengan Jongin?"

"A-apa? B-berpacaran? Tentu saja tidak, Taemin-ah. Aku hanya berencana menumpang mobil Jongin hari ini. Jadi aku ikut Jongin latihan dulu", jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit gugup.

Taemin mengangguk mengerti. "Baguslah. Jangan termakan rayuan Jongin, _sunbae. _Aku pernah menjadi kekasihnya entah yang nomor berapa"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Ia tentu tahu bahwa Taemin ini pernah menjadi kekasih Jongin dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin hanya dua minggu mereka berpacaran. Kini Taemin justru menjadi kekasih dari Choi Minho, _sunbae _yang dulu pernah ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Sungguh, dunia memang sempit.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membual, Taemin. Dimana Yixing _noona?", _tanya Jongin.

Mendengar nama Yixing membuat Kyungsoo teringat bahwa Yixing adalah bagian dari _club dance _ini sebelum ia lulus. Sekarang Yixing sudah lulus, tapi sepertinya tetap aktif di _club _ini karena ia memang mantan ketua _club dance. _Sekarang jabatan ketua _club dance _dipegang oleh Jongin. Jangan kaget! Jongin memang sangat berbakat di bidang _dance!_

"Ada apa mencariku? Eh, Kyungsoo kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Yixing yang baru saja masuk ke ruang _dance._

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab dan malah menyerang Yixing dengan pelukan. "_Eonni, bogoshipo.."_

Yixing tersenyum. "_Nado bogoshipo. _Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Meninggalkan _club vocal-_mu dan lari ke _club dance, _hm?"

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas. "Tidak. Aku hanya ikut Jongin saja"

Mata Yixing terbelalak. "Apa? Ikut Jongin?"

"_Ck_! Sudah cukup reuninya. Cepat kita latihan!", kata Jongin. Mengganggu kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

..

..

..

Akhirnya anggota _club dance _memulai latihan mereka. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ruangan. Duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang ada disana.

Mata Kyungsoo tak pernah lepas dari Jongin. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dipanggil Kai. Jongin memang memiliki nama panggung Kai. Saat _on stage, _kharismanya begitu terlihat. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang biasanya.

Kai sangat terkenal sebagai _the best dancer _di Sungkyunkwan _University_. Kyungsoo sering heran karena seorang Kim Jongin bisa terkenal sebagai dua orang yang berbeda. Satu sebagai Kai si _dancer _handal_, _dan satu lagi sebagai Jongin si _playboy _kelas kakap_._

Mata Kyungsoo tak berkedip menikmati gerak tubuh Jongin. Meskipun tahu bahwa Jongin adalah _dancer _yang hebat, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat secara langsung aksi Jongin. Ah! Kai maksudnya!

Indah. Hanya kata itu yang berlarian di kepala si gadis mungil. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Tarian Jongin atau Kai begitu menghipnotis. Mungkin, keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini mirip dengan keadaan Jongin tempo hari. Keadaan Jongin saat terhipnotis oleh suara Kyungsoo. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang terhipnotis oleh tarian Jongin.

.

Tak terasa satu jam sudah berlalu. Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin meskipun Jongin sudah berhenti menari, dan musik sudah berhenti mengalun.

Jongin mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak terbengong. "_Sunbae, gwaenchana?", _tanya Jongin seraya tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hah? _Ne, gwaenchana", _Kyungsoo menjawab canggung.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Sial! Aku tak membawa minum dan handuk karena tak tahu bahwa hari ini jadi latihan", keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan iba. Jongin tampak kelelahan, tapi dua benda krusial itu justru tak dibawanya. "Kau tunggu disini, _ne? _Aku akan membeli minuman di kantin. Jangan kemana-mana, _arraseo?"_

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, dan Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dari ruang _dance._

_.._

_.._

10 menit Kyungsoo pergi, akhirnya ia kembali ke ruang _dance _dengan nafas terengah. Maklum, letak kantin cukup jauh dari ruang _dance, _dan tadi ia berlari kencang.

"Ini minumlah", Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Jongin setelah nafasnya sudah lumayan normal lagi.

Jongin sejenak merasa dikejutkan oleh hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo barusan. Jadi, Kyungsoo sengaja berlari untuk membelikannya minuman? Oh Jongin cukup kaget dibuatnya! Selanjutnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menerima minuman itu. "_Gomawo", _ujarnya.

Saat Jongin sedang menikmati air mineralnya, tangan Kyungsoo mengaduk tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Tisu. Ya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan benda yang ia cari. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa helai tisu dan mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Jongin. Jongin refleks menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

Kyungsoo mendecih dan terus mendekatkan tangannya yang memegang tisu ke arah wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengelap keringat Jongin di pelipisnya, juga yang melewati pipi, sampai akhirnya jatuh di lehernya. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan membuat Jongin tertegun. Perasaannya mendadak jadi aneh dan ia hanya bisa terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

Heeey..adegan ini mirip dengan adegan yang dulu pernah terjadi! Itu lho saat Jongin menghapus saus di bibir dan pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini perasaan Jongin sangat berbeda dibanding yang waktu itu. Ada apa dengannya?

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo seperti tak menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang menatapnya intens. Ia terus menghapus jejak keringat di wajah, leher, bahkan lengan Jongin.

"_Omona! _Kalian terlihat romantis sekali!", Taemin memekik heboh saat melihat adegan KaiSoo. Sontak kedua insan itu menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan wajah Jongin terlihat cukup merah sekarang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak memperlihatkan wajahnya karena ia menunduk.

"Ja-jangan menggoda kami, Lee Taemin! _Sunbae, _ayo pulang", Jongin menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu keluar dari ruang _dance _meninggalkan Taemin yang terkikik geli.

Jongin akhirnya mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya bisa diam. Tiba-tiba suasana canggung menyelimuti sejak Taemin menggoda mereka tadi.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 7 sudah diupdate! dan ternyata lumayan panjang. hehe.**

**bales review dulu...**

**.**

**dyodoll12jong88: eh? yakin nih ikhlas kalau Luhan dibikin sama Yoon Sohee? nanti reader yg lain pada ngamuk? hehehe**

**loveHEENJABUJA: banyak KaiSoo moment disini. chapter depan apa lagi. bakal banjir KaiSoo moment disana! :D**

**sayakanoicinoe: yup..cinta segitiga :)**

**ellaelysia: aku juga udah nyaman di FFN sebenernya :( soal ending FF ini, ditunggu aja ya. nanti bakal ada moment HanSoo lagi abis KaiSoo di beberapa chapter^^**

**Dyodo Hyung: XiuHan kyknya gak bisa dimasukin di FF ini deh. soalnya gak mau ini jadi makin ribet konfliknya. maaf.. :(**

**byunpopof: di chapter ini semakin banyak KaiSoo-nya^^**

**akit02: Yixing nongol bentar di chapter ini :D iya, Kai udah mulai luluh.. :)**

**Insooie baby: hehe. abisnya aku pernah ngikutin FF yg chapternya sampai 13 lebih, tapi endingnya sad, terus justru nyesek bgt. makanya gak pengen gitu :(**

**yixingcom: di akhir chapter ini kyknya benih-benih perasaan Kai mulai tumbuh^^**

**ChenLin21: bakal tuntasin FF ini sebelum hiatus kok. gak mau bikin para reader terlalu lama nunggu :)**

**ArraHyeri2: iyaa..Kyungsoo yg nyanyi. mulai dari chapter ini bakal lebih banyak KaiSoo. baru ntar back to HanSoo walaupun masih lama. terus baru deh endingnya entah gimana :p**

**kyungkyungie: endingnya masih lumayan lama. jadi, dipikirin nanti aja deh mau Hansoo atau Kaisoo :D**

**fissev: makasih :* bakal diusahain gak mengecewakan semua shipper entah gimana caranya *mulai mikir keras***

**sujikaakimisashite: hehe..iya nih pas akhir2 desember gini :)**

**oneheartforsuju: di akhir chapter ini Jongin memang agak berbeda ;D**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: Hansoo ya maksudnya? belum mulai Hansoo vs Kaisoo-nya. mungkin di chapter 9 mulainya :)**

**setyoningt: yepp..fast update^^**

**Amortentia Chan: dikasih Kaisoo di chapter ini :D**

**LeeYeon: misteri soal Luhan dan Jongin akan terungkap chapter depan :)**

**syafasalsabila67:iyaaa..sudah dilanjut^^**

**.**

**Maaf kalau ada review yg terlewat.**

**disini udah banyak KaiSoo-nya. dan sepertinya chapter depan full Kaisoo dulu. tapi HanSoo shipper jangan khawatir, nanti Hansoo comeback kok walaupun masih rada lama^^v**

**.**

**nah, kemarin banyak yg tanya soal perasaan Jongin. sebenernya, Jongin baru ngrasa beda pas di akhir chapter ini. kalau pas dengerin Kyungsoo nyanyi tu baru sekedar kagum sama suaranya.**

**.**

**chapter depan adalah awal dari konflik. dan, rahasia hubungan Jongin sama Luhan juga akan ada di chapter depan. jadi, tunggu aja ya! besok sore semoga bisa update**

**.**

**last but not least, makasih udah review. review again?**


	8. Chapter 8 The Beginning

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 8:**

**Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Tapi, sebuah kejadian sepertinya akan menjadi permulaan bagi kisah rumit mereka**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**FF ini mungkin konfliknya gak akan terlalu cetar karena genre nya juga bukan hurt. jadi bakalan lebih santai**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Ja-jangan menggoda kami, Lee Taemin! Sunbae, ayo pulang", Jongin menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu keluar dari ruang dance meninggalkan Taemin yang terkikik geli._

_Jongin akhirnya mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya bisa diam. Tiba-tiba suasana canggung menyelimuti sejak Taemin menggoda mereka tadi._

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 8!**

**..**

**..**

**ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

_**Jongin PoV**_

Hah, hari ini melelahkan. Syukurlah akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Tapi perasaanku kenapa bahagia sekali ya hari ini? Apa karena hari ini aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo _sunbae? _Astaga! Kenapa aku memikirkan tunangan _hyung-_ku sendiri? Kenapa juga rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang begini?

.

_"Apa kau yakin tak akan membagi secara adil aset seluruh restaurant yang kita miliki pada mereka?"_

Itu suara _eomma. _Sepertinya ada pembicaraan serius di ruang tengah.

_"Aku tak bisa mempercayakan terlalu banyak aset pada Jongin. Luhan tetap akan mendapat persentase lebih besar dari Jongin"_

_._

_. _

_DEG_

_._

_. _

Jantungku serasa akan melompat dari sarangnya. Kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Selalu saja Luhan _hyung _yang mendapatkan semuanya. Ya. Semuanya.

Sejak kecil, Luhan _hyung _sudah menjadi harta nomor satu di keluarga Kim. Menjadi anak kesayangan. Anak emas.

Saat aku menangis karena mobil-mobilanku direbut oleh Luhan _hyung, _mereka justru membelanya dan memarahiku karena berebut mainan.

Lalu saat Luhan _hyung_ masih di tingkat _Middle School, _saat kakinya mengalami cedera saat bermain sepak bola, lagi-lagi aku yang disalahkan hanya karena saat itu tim Luhan _hyung _bertanding melawan timku.

Tapi sungguh. Aku tak pernah membenci Luhan _hyung. _Aku juga tak pernah sedikitpun merasa tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia selalu menyayangiku dan membelaku. Luhan _hyung _lebih berharga daripada seluruh harta keluarga Kim. Dulu aku selalu berpikir seperti itu, setidaknya sampai Luhan _hyung_ pergi dan mengingkari janjinya untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Setelah itu, aku membenci Luhan _hyung_...

_**Jongin PoV end**_

..

..

_**Author PoV**_

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, badan tinggi itu langsung terhempas begitu saja di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Kedua tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. Ia lelah merasakan semua ini. Semua yang dirasakannya sejak ia masih kecil.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Mata Kyungsoo membulat setelah ia melihat ke arah jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Astaga! Ternyata ini sudah pukul 5 sore!", Kyungsoo setengah memekik. Ia terlalu fokus untuk mencatat beberapa hal penting untuk tugas akhirnya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah sangat sore. Bahkan kantin tempatnya berada pun sudah sangat kosong sekarang. Bisa dibilang, hanya Kyungsoo yang ada di tempat itu.

Kyungsoo bergegas memasukkan buku serta alat tulis lainnya ke dalam tas. Dahi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berkerut, kemudian matanya membulat saat mendapati sebuah buku aneh di dalam tasnya. Itu sepertinya bukan sebuah buku. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah album foto. Entah kenapa ia baru sekarang menyadari keberadaan album foto itu, padahal ia sudah beberapa kali membuka dan melihat isi tasnya tadi.

_"Siapa yang meletakkannya di dalam tasku? Atau jangan-jangan aku salah memasukkan buku?", _pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan bahwa kondisi aman dan terkendali. Dan beruntung, kondisi kantin saat itu benar-benar sudah kosong.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo membuka album foto itu secara perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat isi album foto itu. Itu album foto saat Kyungsoo masih kecil. Bahkan foto-foto sejak umur 0 tahun sampai dengan Kyungsoo saat di _Middle School, _ada disana. Banyak foto memalukan di album itu dan membuat Kyungsoo tak akan mengizinkan orang lain melihatnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya telah berdiri seseorang yang ikut melihat foto-foto itu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

_SREETTT_

.

.

Dengan gerakan super cepat, orang itu merebut album foto dari tangan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo berdiri dan membalik badannya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah merebut album fotonya.

"JONGIN! KEMBALIKAN ITU PADAKU!"

"Astaga..foto apa ini? Apa _sunbae _pipis di celana? Dan yang ini. Apa _sunbae _terjatuh di selokan lalu _sunbae _memakan lumpur di selokan itu? Luhan _hyung _harus melihat foto-foto ini! Hahaha"

"Jongin! Berikan itu padaku!"

Jongin tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyungsoo, ia justru mulai berlari keluar dari kantin. Terpaksa Kyungsoo mengikuti pria berkulit _tan _itu berlari. Lebih tepatnya mengejarnya.

Jongin berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus. Ia terus tertawa bahagia dan puas.

"Hahaha. Ambil ini kalau bisa! Dasar _sunbae _lambat!"

"Jonginhh..berhentihh..", Kyungsoo berlari sambil terengah. Nafasnya seperti mau putus. Kenapa pria yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu sangat suka berlari? Ia sudah pernah mengejar Jongin seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ini sangat melelahkan.

Jongin tak peduli. Ia terus berlari. Ia melihat sebuah gudang yang pintunya terbuka, lalu segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ia berusaha menutup pintu gudang itu tapi Kyungsoo menahan pintu itu dengan cepat. Entah tenaga dari mana, Kyungsoo mampu membuka pintu itu dan membuat Jongin berlari memasuki gudang itu. Di dalam gudang itu hanya terdapat tumpukan beberapa kardus yang entah isinya apa.

"Jongin. Kembalikan padaku!"

"_Shireo!"_

Kyungsoo terus berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan _smirk _yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sementara Jongin terus berjalan mundur sambil tetap memeluk album foto milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan maju, sedangkan Jongin terus berjalan mundur sampai...

.

.

_BRUKK_

_._

_. _

Punggung Jongin membentur tembok yang artinya Jongin sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Jongin hanya bisa meringis pasrah. _Danger danger!_

Seringai Kyungsoo semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah terpojok, Jong–"

.

.

_CKLEKK_

_._

_. _

Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong karena ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang dikunci dari luar. Oh tidak! Tadi saat menyusul Jongin masuk ke dalam gudang, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menutup pintu gudang itu. Orang yang ada di luar pasti mengira bahwa gudang itu kosong dan tidak ada orang di dalam karena pintunya tertutup.

Mata Kyungsoo dan Jongin terbelalak. Sejenak mereka saling pandang, selanjutnya berlari bersama menuju pintu. Bersama-sama menggedor pintu itu.

"Ada orang di luar? Tolong buka pintu ini!", Kyungsoo berteriak.

Mereka terus menggedor dan berteriak, tapi tak ada respon dari luar.

Jongin lelah dan ia jatuh terduduk. "Aku lupa bahwa gudang ini dulu bekas ruang _club vocal. _Pastinya ruangan ini kedap suara. Lagipula, orang yang tadi mengunci ruang ini mungkin sudah pergi sekarang"

Kyungsoo ikut duduk di samping Jongin. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa ruang ini kedap suara. Yah..walaupun ruangan ini sudah sedikit rusak dan efek kedap suaranya juga pasti tidak terlalu bagus seperti dulu. Kyungsoo juga tak bisa menggunakan ponselnya karena _battery _ponselnya habis. Sedangkan Jongin, ponselnya berada di dalam tas, dan tasnya itu tertinggal di kelas karena tadi ia hanya iseng ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo. Tak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

"Ini gara-gara dirimu, Kkamjong!", tuduh Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan jarinya.

"Ya! Jauhkan jarimu dari wajahku! Ini salahmu, _sunbae! _Kau yang menyudutkanku hingga aku masuk kesini!"

Kyungsoo menurunkan jarinya dan menghela nafas. Ia merebut album fotonya dari tangan Jongin dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Jongin tak mempedulikannya. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah. Setelah berlarian, mereka berteriak sambil menggedor pintu. Rasanya kerongkongan mereka sungguh kering.

Kyungsoo tersenyum girang saat ia menemukan sebotol air mineral di dalam tasnya.

Ia meneguk perlahan air itu. Seolah mengabaikan tatapan _envy _dari Jongin.

"Kau mau minum?", tanya Kyungsoo usai ia menyelesaikan acara minumnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin melakukan _indirect kiss _dengan _sunbae"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Kau akan dehidrasi kalau kehabisan cairan. Minumlah. _Indirect kiss _tidak masalah menurutku. Yang penting bukan _direct kiss _kan?", tanya Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan botol air mineralnya.

Jongin masih menatap botol itu dengan ragu. Selanjutnya ia meraih botol itu dan mulai meminum airnya. Ia tidak mau mati disini hanya karena kekurangan cairan di dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tawa kecil.

..

..

..

..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo meratapi nasib mereka di gudang kampus. Beruntung, lampu di gudang itu masih berfungsi dengan baik sehingga mereka tak diserang oleh kegelapan malam. Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan, bersandar pada dinding.

"Kenapa _sunbae _sangat ingin menyembunyikan album foto itu?", Jongin memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya malu. Foto-fotoku itu sangat memalukan"

Jongin terbahak melihat Kyungsoo yang menampilkan ekspresi malu begitu. Terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Luhan _hyung _tidak akan menghinamu, _sunbae. _Ia mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Jongin yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _sunbae. _Panggil _noona _saja bagaimana? Aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu"

Jongin kini menoleh. Mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo _noona"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Jongin. Seperti seorang kakak yang mengacak rambut adiknya. Jongin mematung menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo. Detak jantungnya...detak jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang. Wajahnya juga terasa memanas. Entah karena apa.

"Apa _noona_ mencintai _hyung-_ku?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat senyum Kyungsoo memudar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap tumpukan kardus yang tak ia ketahui isinya.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencintainya. Ia begitu baik. Aku menyukainya, tapi belum bisa mencintainya. Maafkan aku..", Kyungsoo bicara dengan sendu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kini giliran Jongin yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin.

"_Gwaenchana. _Cinta butuh waktu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Walaupun aku belum pernah jatuh cinta", imbuh Jongin.

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih-kekasihmu?"

Jongin mendundukkan kepalanya. Memainkan jari-jari panjangnya. "Semua kekasihku hanya untuk mengusir rasa sepiku. Aku tak pernah mencintai mereka. Aku tahu aku egois dan kejam. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya ingin mencari hiburan"

Kyungsoo menatap miris ke arah Jongin yang masih menunduk. "Kau kesepian?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalas dengan anggukan. "Aku dulu tak pernah merasa kesepian saat _hyung-_ku masih selalu ada di sampingku. Tapi semua berubah sejak _hyung _lulus dari jenjang _Middle School"_

Kyungsoo semakin iba pada Jongin. Pria tampan itu tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Luhan _oppa? _Tanyanya pelan-pelan. Ia takut Jongin tak berkenan dengan pertanyaannya. Dulu Jongin selalu sebal melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat ingin tahu.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kami..."

..

..

..

**_FLASHBACK_**

Jongin sedang meringis kesakitan. Anak kelas 5 jenjang _Elementary School_ itu sedang disudutkan hingga punggungnya menempel pada tembok di belakangnya. Orang yang menyudutkan Jongin tak lain adalah beberapa teman sekelasnya. Oh! Mungkin tidak pantas disebut teman karena mereka jahat pada Jongin.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari Jongin kini terlihat mencengkeram kerah seragam Jongin. Ya. Jongin dan yang lainnya itu masih ada di sekolah. Tepatnya di dalam sebuah gedung olah raga yang kini sudah sepi.

"Le-lepaskan aku..", Jongin mencoba bicara.

Anak yang mencengkeram kerahnya kini menyeringai. "Melepaskanmu? Oh, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku ingin lihat. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak yang sok polos dan tak mau bergaul sepertimu?"

Begitulah. Jongin selalu dianggap sebagai anak yang tidak mau bergaul. Jongin selalu suka menyendiri ketika di sekolah. Jongin juga tak banyak bicara. Ia memang pendiam dan tidak mudah bergaul. Dan ia tidak memiliki satu teman pun di sekolah. Tapi, itu memang karakter Jongin. Sayangnya, karakter itu dianggap aneh oleh sekelompok siswa yang kini sedang mem-_bully_-nya. Ya, hanya mereka yang selalu jahat pada Jongin. Teman-teman Jongin lainnya tidak mempermasalahkan sifat Jongin. Sekelompok siswa yang jahat pada Jongin bahkan menganggap Jongin autis karena pria tan itu terlihat selalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Padahal Jongin itu normal. Sama sekali bukan anak autis. Ia hanya tidak terlalu bisa menyesuaikan diri sehingga ia lebih suka menyendiri. Ia sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik dan sopan. Tak seharusnya mereka menyalahkan karakter Jongin yang memang pendiam, kan?

Anak yang tadi bertanya pada Jongin kini semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kerah Jongin. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan hampir bergerak untuk memukul wajah Jongin ketika...

.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN!"

...Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tangan anak itu. Seketika seluruh anak yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati seorang anak bertubuh kurus dan berkulit putih sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Anak lelaki itu bergerak ke arah Jongin dan juga anak-anak yang mem-_bully_-nya.

"Lepaskan adikku!", kata anak itu. Ia Kim Luhan. Kakak kandung Jongin yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua daripada Jongin.

Anak-anak bandel itu segera melepaskan Jongin, lalu beralih menatap Luhan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkan kalian untuk tidak menyakiti Jongin? Kalian ingin aku mengadukan kalian ke kepala sekolah?", tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat marah.

Seketika anak-anak itu merasa takut. Mereka selalu takut pada Luhan, dan juga pada ancamannya. Maklum saja, Luhan dulu merupakan kakak kelas mereka, dan Luhan sangat disegani. Dan mereka pun tahu bahwa hingga saat ini, Luhan adalah siswa kesayangan kepala sekolah mereka yang bernama Lee Donghae. Tapi sayangnya, status Jongin yang merupakan adik Luhan tidak membuat nyali mereka ciut untuk mengerjai Jongin. Menyakiti Jongin seperti ini memang _hobby_ mereka. Mereka bahkan tak segan melukai fisik Jongin. Mereka juga sering mengejek Jongin dengan mengatakan bahwa Jongin bukan adik kandung Luhan hanya karena perbedaan warna kulit mereka. Padahal, mereka itu saudara kandung.

Anak-anak itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka. Tak berani menatap Luhan.

Luhan tak mau mengurusi anak-anak bandel itu lebih lanjut lagi. Ia segera mendekati Jongin, lalu mengajak adiknya itu pergi dari gedung olah raga. Luhan memang selalu datang untuk membela Jongin. Luhan memang berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Jongin meskipun mereka kini tidak satu sekolah lagi setelah Luhan lulus dari jenjang _Elementary School_.

Jongin selalu merasa bersyukur karena memiliki Luhan. Mereka adalah saudara yang sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang, Jongin sangat bergantung pada Luhan. Mereka tak terpisahkan kecuali saat di sekolah. Tak heran, Jongin begitu menyayangi Luhan. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Ia begitu menyayangi Jongin. Jongin selalu berusaha untuk menuruti semua keinginan Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bisa dibilang, Jongin tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Luhan karena ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Ia senang jika bisa menuruti keinginan Luhan. Mereka adalah sepasang saudara yang sangat akur.

..

..

_**STILL FLASHBACK**_

..

..

Luhan berlari riang masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Di belakangnya, terdapat kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Jongin! _Hyung_ pulang! Kau dimana?", Luhan berteriak memanggil adiknya. Ia menaiki rangkaian anak tangga di rumahnya.

.

_Cklek_

.

Sebuah pintu kamar terbuka dan ia melihat seorang anak lelaki yang lebih kecil sedang asyik memainkan PSP-nya.

"Luhan _hyung_ sudah pulang?", anak yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu bertanya riang, lalu meletakkan PSP-nya. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan sang _hyung_ agar duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan menurutinya. "_Ne_. _Hyung_ dari tadi memanggilmu tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Asyik dengan PSP-mu, hm?", tanya Luhan sambil mengacak rambut _namdongsaeng_ kesayangan dan satu-satunya itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari rambutku, _hyung_!"

Luhan terkekeh. "Jongin, _hyung_ berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolah. _Hyung_ hebat kan?"

"Aku tidak terkejut. _Hyung_ memang selalu jadi yang terbaik"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Tapi, _hyung_ ada satu kabar lagi untukmu"

Jongin menatap bingung wajah serius _hyung_-nya.

"_Hyung_ akan melanjutkan ke jenjang _High School_", Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah! Tentu saja, _hyung_! Setelah lulus dari _Middle School_, tentu lanjut ke jenjang _High School_! Aku sudah tahu itu", balas Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Yak! _Hyung_ belum selesai bicara!"

Luhan menghela nafas. Jongin menutup rapat mulutnya.

"_Hyung_ akan melanjutkan jenjang _High School_ di Amerika"

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. Bahkan tak mampu berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"Jongin?"

"..."

"Jong–"

"_Hyung_ akan meninggalkanku? Bukankah _hyung_ sudah berjanji akan selalu di sampingku? Hiks..aku tak mau sendiri _hyung_! Aku benci sepi! Hiks", Jongin mulai terisak.

Luhan yang tidak tega, langsung memeluk adiknya itu. "_Mianhae_, Jongin-ah. Itu semua sudah menjadi keputusan _appa_. _Jeongmal mianhae_"

Jongin melepas pelukan Luhan dengan kasar, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Aku benci Luhan _hyung_! _Hyung_ pembohong!", Jongin berlari ke luar kamar.

"JONGIN!"

..

..

**_STILL FLASHBACK_**

..

..

Luhan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Bahkan mereka berdua tak lagi berkomunikasi sejak saat Luhan berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke Amerika. Sebenarnya, Luhan terus berusaha untuk mengajak Jongin bicara, tapi Jongin tak pernah menggubrisnya.

Luhan berangkat ke Amerika dengan hati yang berat. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan adik tersayangnya, tapi orang tuanya memaksanya pergi.

Sepeninggal Luhan, kondisi Jongin menjadi semakin buruk. Ia kini sangat membenci Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Ia tak hanya menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan jarang bicara, tapi ia justru berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tak mau bicara pada siapapun kecuali dalam kondisi yang sangat-sangat mendesak. Hal itu membuat Jongin dijauhi oleh teman-temannya saat ia sudah berada di jenjang _Middle School_. Tidak hanya sekelompok orang yang membencinya, tapi semua orang membencinya. Di jenjang _Middle School _itu, semua siswa bahkan menghindari Jongin. Mereka selalu menatap benci pada Jongin. Jongin terus di-_bully _oleh mereka, dan tak ada orang yang mau membela maupun membantunya. Namun lama-kelamaan, Jongin mau melawan anak-anak yang jahat padanya. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk bersikap kasar. Dan hal itu justru membuat Jongin semakin dibenci, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Efek kepergian Luhan ternyata sangat besar berdampak pada Jongin.

Jongin terus mendapat kebencian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya bahkan saat ia sudah menjadi siswa _High School._

Pada suatu hari saat Jongin berada di tingkat 2 jenjang _High School_, seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Gadis itu adalah siswa pertama yang mendekatinya. Selama ini, tak pernah ada siswa yang mendekatinya. Bahkan sekedar untuk bicara dengannya pun tidak pernah ada yang mau. Dan saat itu, Jongin menerima cinta si gadis. Bukan karena Jongin juga mencintai gadis itu, tapi Jongin bertekad untuk mengusir rasa sepinya dengan 'memanfaatkan' wanita. _Yeah_..seperti mempermainkan maksudnya. Karena Jongin menilai bahwa wanita itu mudah ditaklukan, dan mudah untuk dimanfaatkan untuk mengusir rasa sepinya. Ia jadi sering berganti pacar untuk menghibur diri. Sejak saat itu, Jongin tidak lagi menjadi sosok yang dingin. Ia menjadi lebih mau membuka diri dengan kehadiran sosok-sosok wanita di sampingnya. Sikapnya juga tidak se-acuh dulu. Ia jadi lebih bisa bersosialisasi. Satu-satunya keburukannya hanya ia yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Jongin beranggapan bahwa sifat buruknya itu muncul karena Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa tak berdosa ketika ia menyakiti wanita. Karena ia selalu menyalahkan Luhan atas semua keburukan yang melekat pada dirinya. Luhan sendiri tahu semua itu. Dan itu membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah, dan merasa tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Semuanya bertambah buruk karena ternyata kebencian Jongin pada Luhan tak pernah luntur sedikitpun bahkan seiring berjalannya waktu.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

..

_.._

_.._

Jongin terisak kecil setelah selesai bercerita. Semuanya jelas sekarang. Mengapa Jongin sering berganti pacar? Itu karena ia berusaha menghibur diri. Menghilangkan rasa sepi dan sendirinya walaupun dengan cara yang salah. Sangat salah.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit melihat Jongin yang tampak begitu rapuh. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang biasa ia lihat. Jongin yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar. Seperti orang yang tak punya masalah. Tapi ternyata di dalamnya ia begitu rapuh.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh Jongin. Membawa tubuh kekar itu ke dalam pelukan tubuh mungilnya. Mengelus punggungnya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Jongin menangis hebat di pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Sangat erat.

Jongin merasa pelukan Kyungsoo adalah pelukan terhangat di dunia. Yah..gadis-gadis yang sering memeluknya tak pernah mampu menghangatkannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa memeluk Jongin membuat hatinya tenang dan nyaman. Rasanya begitu damai dan bahagia. Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan saat bersama Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Bukankah masih ada orang tuamu yang menyayangimu?"

Jongin perlahan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu mengusap air matanya. "Tidak, _sunbae. _Orang tuaku tidak menyayangiku. Mereka bahkan tidak menginginkanku..."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia menatap Jongin yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya bingung.

"Orang tuaku hanya ingin memiliki satu putra saja. Kelahiranku sebenarnya tidak diinginkan. Dan mereka semakin tidak menyukaiku karena beberapa bulan setelah aku lahir, _restaurant _kecil milik _appa _justru bangkrut. Mereka menganggapku sebagai anak pembawa sial. Mereka hanya menyayangi Luhan _hyung. _Aku tak pernah iri pada hal itu karena Luhan _hyung _sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku membenci Luhan _hyung _setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku dan membuatku tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Hiks..aku benci mereka semua..hiks"

Kyungsoo _shock _bukan main. Ia memang tahu bahwa dulu keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya seperti sekarang. Mereka hanya memiliki sebuah _restaurant _kecil di Seoul. Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu jika Jongin sampai dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial.

Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo kembali membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku..aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar baru tahu tentang semuanya. Aku minta maaf karena aku justru sempat membencimu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu"

"Hiks.."

Hanya terdengar suara isakan yang membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin juga mengangguk kecil. Ia tentu memaafkan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo memang tak tahu apapun.

"Jangan membenci mereka Jongin. Mereka pasti sebenarnya menyayangimu", Imbuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya terus membelai punggung Jongin dengan lembut.

..

..

..

..

Angin musim dingin menembus ventilasi yang terbuka lebar di gudang itu. Anginnya menusuk kulit dua anak manusia yang duduk di dalamnya.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin tertidur di pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu damai. Sebenarnya, ia cukup kedinginan dari tadi, tapi ia merasa lebih hangat karena ada Jongin yang kini memeluknya erat. Ia tak mengerti, tapi ia merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang. Ia menyukai wajah Jongin yang terlihat lembut. Sedari tadi matanya menyusuri pahatan sempurna wajah Jongin. Bahkan jari telunjuknya sempat bergerak untuk menyentuh setiap bagian di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin sangat tampan. Ia juga menyukai pelukan hangat Jongin. Ia menyukai sensasi menyenangkan yang dirasakan oleh hatinya saat ini. Sebuah sensasi baru, yang berbeda dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya saat bersama Luhan. Sensasi apakah itu?

Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup pegal karena harus menahan berat badan Jongin. Dan ia cukup senang saat melihat Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Jongin terbangun. Mungkin karena ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dan itu juga membuatnya pegal.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kaget. "Eh? Apa aku ketiduran?", tanyanya polos.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah polos Jongin. "Begitulah. Kau sangat mengantuk ya setelah menangis?"

Jongin merasa malu karena ia baru ingat bahwa tadi ia menangis. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa matanya terasa sedikit perih karena tadi menangis dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Jongin menatap heran pada Kyungsoo yang kini tampak menggigil. Gadis itu kedinginan?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini mulai menekuk lututnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri setelah Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kedinginan karena hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan tanpa mengenakan jaket. Kyungsoo memang tipe gadis yang tak tahan dingin. Ia memiliki penyakit asma yang bisa kambuh saat kedinginan.

Jongin mendapati tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar karena kedinginan. Dengan sigap Jongin berdiri dan mengambil beberapa kardus kosong. Ia merobek beberapa kardus itu hingga menjadi pipih, selanjutnya ia tumpuk untuk menjadi alas tidur. Ia harap itu bisa berfungsi seperti kasur yang mengurangi rasa dingin.

"_Noona _harus istirahat. _Kajja", _Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Jongin. Ia berdiri dengan perlahan, setelah itu berbaring di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh Jongin. Tempat yang merupakan tumpukan kardus yang dijadikan alas tidur.

Kyungsoo masih saja menggigil. Jongin melepas jaketnya yang cukup tebal, kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Bermaksud memberi gadis itu kehangatan. Angin malam ini terasa begitu menusuk, dan tentu saja tak ada pemanas ruangan disini. Kenapa juga ventilasi itu harus terbuka sangat lebar? Mungkin karena ruangan itu sudah tidak dipakai untuk ruang _vocal _lagi hingga ventilasi yang terbuka lebar itu tidak menjadi masalah. Seharusnya, lebarnya ventilasi itu bisa menghilangkan efek kedap suara gudang ini. Tapi nyatanya, teriakan mereka tadi sore tetap tak didengar. Mungkin karena memang sudah tidak ada orang lagi di kampus itu.

Jongin masih terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia panik saat melihat bibir Kyungsoo mulai membiru. "_Noona, _bertahanlah. Kumohon"

"Jo-jongin, ka-kau juga harus istirahat. Berbaringlah di sebelahku", ucap Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tersendat. Ia menggeser tubuhnya supaya Jongin bisa ikut berbaring di atas kardus.

Jongin berpikir keras. Tapi raut memelas Kyungsoo membuatnya mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia berbaring di samping Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin. Jangan pernah mempermainkan wanita lagi. Jika kau kesepian, datanglah padaku. Aku akan selalu menemanimu", ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih dan senyuman yang terlihat lemah, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu cantik dari jarak yang dekat ini. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berbicara. "Baiklah, _noona. _Aku berjanji akan berubah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk miring ke arah Jongin. Ia memeluk tubuh pria itu dan membuat Jongin terkejut.

"_No-noona.."_

"Hangat, Jongin. Tubuhmu hangat"

Tubuh Jongin membeku. Bukan karena udara yang semakin dingin, tapi karena Kyungsoo memeluknya semakin erat. Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya miring ke arah Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh gadis yang seharusnya akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu. Kyungsoo berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Ia tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

Pelukan mereka semakin erat. Mereka merasakan sensasi hangat yang luar biasa. Melebihi efek hangat dari pemanas ruangan di rumah mereka yang biasanya mereka rasakan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur di dadanya. Sungguh gadis itu sangat cantik dan membuat jantung Jongin berdetak tak karuan. Sebuah rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sepertinya mulai muncul. Tapi selanjutnya Jongin teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian akhirnya bergumam lirih._ "Mianhae, hyung..."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_.._

_.._

Keesokan harinya, pintu gudang terbuka...

_. _

_CKLEK_

_._

Pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang _security _kampus. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam gudang itu...

.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Annyeong~ maaf banget karena kemarin gak jadi update. kemarin seharian jalan-jalan, terus sampai rumah udah jam 9 malem. jadinya udah capek bgt :(**

**.**

**bales review:**

**kaisoo13: disini dikasih moment-nya Kaisoo walaupun endingnya masih belum tau. tunggu aja ya^^**

**Amortentia Chan: happy new year too. makasih banyak :***

**kyungiebaby: iya..sudah dilanjut :)**

**IkaIkaHun11: chapter depan kayaknya bakal dimulai konfliknya. yaah..Luhan pasti bakal sakit hati. tapi semua bakal sakit hati kok nantinya. bakal diuji cintanya :D**

**ellaelysia: kyknya Kaisoo moment yg paling banyak emang di chapter ini. chapter besok udah konflik soalnya :)**

**Tatiana12: maaf baru bisa update hari ini.. :(**

**ArraHyeri2: syukur deh kalau suka^^ udah lanjut nih...**

**setyoningt: happy new year too :* fast update kok walaupun telat satu hari. hehe**

**sayakanoicinoe: iya sih. lebih sering bikin Kaisoo. tapi disini mau dibikin Hansoo juga kok. terus endingnya emang masih belum pasti :)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: di WP nya bakal ada FF baru sama FF lama juga. aku pindahin kesana walaupun belum semua. lebih nyaman disini sebenernya :(**

**LeeYeon: Luhan mau dikasih ke siapa kalau bukan ke Kyung? hihihi..masih belum pasti kok endingnya^^**

**loveHEENJABUJA: udah dikasih chapter terbaru yg banyak Kaisoo-nya nihh..^^**

**LuExo: belum tahu endingnya mau siapa :(**

**oneheartforsuju: iya..Luhan emang sayang bgt sama Kyungsoo :)**

**byunpopof: udah dilanjut lho. konfliknya juga udah mulai keliatan^^**

**Dobaek: sudah dilanjut :)**

**SheronKim98: Hansoo moment-nya masih beberapa chapter lagi comeback-nya. bakal konflik dulu soalnya :D**

**Kaisooship: dilanjut bacanya ya^^**

**youngie: makasih banyak udah ninggalin review. baca lanjutannya yaa :)**

**Byunbaekkie: masalah antara mereka udah kebuka di chapter ini. hehe**

**KaiSa: iya..bakal diusahain yg terbaik buat endingnya^^**

**chanyeora: nanti bakal banyak konflik disini. dan nanti bakal minta masukan dari reader enaknya Kyungsoo dikasihin ke siapa :D**

**yixingcom: perasaan Kyungsoo masih belum jelas. soalnya di chapter ini dia malah rada gimana gitu sama Jongin :p**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: nanti ada saatnya kok pas Jongin dibikin cemburu bgt. tapi masih agak lama^^**

**Duizhang0611: udah dilanjut sampai chapter 8 :D**

**sintia & Luhan rusa: lanjut baca sampai chapter 8 ya :)**

**alexanderdkeynes: masalahnya KaiHan udah ada di chapter ini^^**

**kyeoptafadila: iya..sudah fast update :)**

**Kaisooship & Gina: masalahnya Luhan-Jongin udah terbuka disini^^**

**ryanryu: iya nih..lebih suka nulis FF daripada nulis skripsi. hahaha**

**Kang eun seok: Luhan pasti kembali kok :D**

**youngie: sudah dilanjut^^**

**byunbaekkie: lanjut baca sampai chapter 8 ya :)**

**lalalallala: Sehun mungkin muncul chapter depan, kalau enggak ya chapter depannya lagi. tapi dia jadi cowok kok disini :)**

**.**

**Sudah dibales reviewnya. maaf kalau ada review yg terlewat.**

**chapter ini panjang kan?**

**di chapter ini udah mulai muncul tanda2 konflik. udah ketahuan juga masalah antara Luhan sama Jongin. intinya sih, Jongin jadi playboy karena dia ditinggalin sama Luhan. Jongin jadi benci bgt sama Luhan.**

**.**

**aku disini ngrasa kasihan sama Jongin :(**

**disini genrenya ditambahin Hurt/Comfort karena bakal mulai ada hurt-nya**

**.**

**tunggu chapter 9 ya. besok update lagi. happy new year! terimakasih semuanya :***


	9. Chapter 9 Sungkyunkwan Scandal

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**Do Siwon | Do Kibum | Park Jungsoo | Kim Jongwoon | Kim Ryeowook | Byun Baekhyun | Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 9:**

**Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Sebuah skandal yang membuat Jongin harus menjauhi Kyungsoo selamanya. Perpisahan mereka menghadirkan rasa kehilangan yang mendalam di hati masing-masing**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Keesokan harinya, pintu gudang terbuka..._

_CKLEK_

_Pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang security kampus. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam gudang itu..._

_"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 9**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Kyungsoo mulai menangis setelah mendengar sebuah kalimat perintah yang keluar dari bibir tipis dekan fakultasnya yang bernama Park Jungsoo. Bisa dibilang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang diinterogasi di ruang dekan sekarang. Mereka dibawa kesana setelah _security _memergoki 'adegan' mereka di dalam gudang.

Isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di gudang?", dekan wanita itu kembali bertanya setelah pertanyaannya yang pertama tidak memperoleh jawaban.

"Ka-kami tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh. Kami kemarin terkunci di dalam sana. Tadi malam udara dingin dan kami hanya tidur berdua. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Saya berani bersumpah", Jongin mencoba menjelaskan. Ingatannya masih melayang pada saat si _security _membuka pintu gudang dan melihat pose Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terbilang sangat intim. Mereka berdua tidur dengan berpelukan erat. Sangat erat hingga tak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka selain helaian kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

Dekan ber-_dimple _itu menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya percaya. Karena kalian tidak terlihat seperti dua orang yang baru saja melakukan hal 'itu'. Tapi bagaimana ya? Skandal ini begitu cepat tersebar. Dalam hitungan menit saja seluruh mahasiswa di kampus ini akan mendengar berita mengenai skandal ini"

"To-tolong kami. Ka-kami benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun. Hiks...", kali ini Kyungsoo ikut bicara. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Ia adalah mahasiswa teladan yang sangat pandai. Ia sebentar lagi juga akan lulus. Tentu ia tak mau jika pada akhirnya dirinya di-_drop out _hanya karena skandal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Begini saja. Kalian sebaiknya jangan muncul di kampus ini selama lima hari penuh. Entah pagi atau sore, kalian jangan muncul di kampus ini. Lupakan dulu jadwal kuliah kalian. Aku harap dalam kurun waktu lima hari itu, masalah ini sudah tidak menghebohkan lagi "

"Apa itu bahasa halus dari skorsing?", tanya Jongin.

Dekan cantik itu terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Tidak tidak. Aku tidak berniat menghukum kalian. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin kalian menunggu hingga suasana lebih tenang saja. Lagipula, tidak ada skorsing yang hanya lima hari begitu. Itu terlalu ringan kan? Kalian bisa kembali masuk kuliah setelah lima hari berlalu. Sekarang, pihak kampus akan berusaha memberi klarifikasi. Meskipun itu sulit karena ini berkaitan dengan opini publik"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain. Satu pilihan ini sebenarnya tidak menguntungkan mereka. Mereka harus meninggalkan kuliah gara-gara masalah ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka beruntung karena waktu lima hari bukanlah waktu yang lama.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

"_MWO? _Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Skandal macam apa ini? Kim Jongin, kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo adalah calon kakak iparmu kan?", Siwon murka usai Jongin menjelaskan semuanya. Kini keluarga Do beserta Jongin sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah sekarang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang setelah urusan mereka di kampus sudah selesai. Mereka tentu tak ingin menampakkan wajah mereka di kampus sekarang. Gosip benar-benar cepat menyebar.

"_Yeobo, _tenanglah. Kau berkata seolah Jongin berbuat hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin hanya berusaha membuat Kyungsoo tetap hangat. Ia menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak", Kibum mencoba menenangkan suaminya dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Tetap saja itu melahirkan sebuah skandal besar di Sungkyunkwan! Belum pernah ada skandal seperti ini disana!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala mereka semakin dalam saat Siwon masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang cukup tinggi.

Siwon berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Rahasiakan hal ini dari Luhan. Aku tak mau semua ini membebani pikirannya. Dan kau, Kim Jongin! Jauhi Kyungsoo mulai sekarang. Akan semakin beredar rumor buruk jika kau masih dekat dengan Kyungsoo"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi, _ahjussi. Hyung _memintaku untuk menjaga Kyungsoo _noona"_

Di luar mandat yang diberikan Luhan, sebenarnya hati kecil Jongin memang masih ingin bisa bersama Kyungsoo. Ia baru mulai nyaman berada di samping Kyungsoo. Baru mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya belum pernah dirasakannya. Tentu ia tak rela jika sekarang ia justru tidak diperbolehkan berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam untuk Jongin?

"Itu tidak masalah. Kyungsoo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Yang penting, jangan biarkan Luhan tahu mengenai hal ini. Sekarang pulanglah. Dan Kyungsoo, cepat masuk ke kamarmu"

Keputusan Siwon sudah benar-benar final dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Kibum membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Jongin juga ikut berdiri. Kyungsoo sudah melangkah sebanyak 4 langkah sebelum ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Jongin. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata bulatnya yang tampak sayu.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa merasakan dadanya sesak dan sangat sakit. Sangat perih. Benarkah bahwa ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka? Rasanya sungguh tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Keputusan yang diambil Siwon mungkin memang tidak berlebihan. Pasalnya, skandal yang melibatkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sudah tersebar luas di majalah dinding maupun website kampus mereka. Bahkan itu menjadi _headline _disana.

.

_∞ SUNGKYUNKWAN SCANDAL∞_

_PUTRI TUNGGAL PEMILIK HYUNDAI DEPARTMENT STORE, DO KYUNGSOO, TERLIBAT ADEGAN MESUM DENGAN KIM JONGIN, PLAYBOY KAMPUS SEKALIGUS PUTRA BUNGSU PENGUSAHA KULINER TERBESAR DI KOREA SELATAN._

.

Begitulah isi berita yang diberi judul 'Sungkyunkwan Scandal'. Sebuah skandal yang menjadi heboh karena baru pertama kalinya terjadi Sungkyunkwan University. Untungnya, skandal itu hanya tersebar sebatas lingkup fakultas saja. Tidak sampai tersebar di luar fakultas.

..

..

..

..

**_Kyungsoo PoV_**

Aku akhirnya kembali ke kamarku lagi. Kamar yang kurindukan semalam. Tapi sekarang, aku justru tak merasa bahagia setelah bisa kembali kesini. Aku merasa hambar. Perasaanku begitu tak menentu.

Aku memandangi jaket warna biru tua yang masih terpasang di tubuhku. Ini jaket Jongin. Aku masih memakainya sejak tadi malam. Aku sudah satu setengah jam berbaring di ranjangku, tanpa sedikitpun berniat melepas jaket ini. Aroma tubuh Jongin menguar dari jaket ini. Aroma yang mulai familiar untukku. Aroma _manly _yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai aku sukai.

Kenapa _appa _membuat keputusan yang melarang Jongin untuk dekat denganku? Jongin tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka aku adalah orang yang tepat. Aku yang meminta Jongin untuk berbaring di sampingku. Aku yang pertama kali memeluknya. Aku yang salah.

Jongin tidak pantas untuk disalahkan. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemaninya, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa menepati janjiku itu. Maafkan aku, Jongin...maafkan aku...

Hiks..kenapa air mataku menetes lagi? Tadi ini juga sudah menetes saat aku melihat Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya. Hiks..kenapa aku tidak rela berpisah dengan Jongin? Kenapa?

Kulihat layar ponselku menyala. Panggilan dari Luhan _oppa. _Sebuah panggilan internasional yang malas aku jawab. Akhirnya aku mengabaikan panggilan itu. Kurasa, aku belum siap untuk bicara dengan Luhan _oppa. _Hatiku sangat kalut. Aku bingung harus bicara apa pada Luhan _oppa._

**_Kyungsoo PoV end_**

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

_**Author PoV**_

Giliran Jongin yang dihakimi oleh kedua orang tuanya setelah ia pulang dari kediaman keluarga Do dan menceritakan semuanya pada orang tuanya.

.

.

_PLAKKK_

.

.

Bahkan bukan hanya penghakiman dalam bentuk kata-kata kasar, tapi juga dalam bentuk tamparan keras. Pipi kiri Jongin menjadi sasaran empuk telapak kanan Jongwoon.

"APA MAUMU, HAH? KAU MAU MEREBUT TUNANGAN _HYUNG-_MU SENDIRI?", nafas Jongwoon terengah. Ryeowook berusaha meredam emosi suaminya, tapi ia cukup kesulitan karena Jongwoon memang tipe orang yang sangat keras.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Jongin. Biar _eomma _yang menenangkan _appa-_mu"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dengan lemas, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak kaget karena ia memang sering dibentak seperti ini sejak kecil. Ia masih sedikit beruntung karena kali ini ibunya membela dirinya. Karena sebenarnya tak jarang Ryeowook ikut memojokkan Jongin jika ada masalah di rumah ini.

..

..

..

Begitu sampai di kamar, pria dengan tubuh atletis itu langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia mulai menangis tanpa isakan. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo.

Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa ia tak boleh menemui Kyungsoo? Rasanya sungguh tak adil untuk seorang Kim Jongin yang mulai membutuhkan sosok Kyungsoo di hidupnya. Bahkan membutuhkan sosok itu di hatinya juga. Hati yang dulunya hampa, kini mulai terisi berkat seorang gadis manis bernama Do Kyungsoo.

_Memory _saat Jongin bersama Kyungsoo terus terputar di otaknya. Saat-saat awal ia sangat cuek dan tak peduli pada Kyungsoo, lalu saat ia menertawakan _sunbae-_nya itu dan menyebut wajahnya seperti tomat busuk, saat Kyungsoo menangis akibat ia memarahinya, hingga tiba saat kejadian yang berujung pada Sungkyunkwan _Scandal_. _Scandal_ itu sesungguhnya berarti banyak untuk Jongin karena ia merasa bahagia dekat dengan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya 'adegan' mereka ditangkap basah oleh seorang _security_. Merasa nyaman. Rasa nyaman dan bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Tiga hari pasca terjadinya Sungkyunkwan _Scandal..._

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dengan gusar. Layar itu menampilkan foto _selca-_nya dengan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Foto yang mereka ambil bersama sebuah boneka rusa yang menjadi kado natal untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Terlihat sangat bahagia dan serasi. Luhan sangat merindukan gadisnya itu. Ia berulang kali menciumi foto Kyungsoo, tapi seolah itu tak mampu memangkas rasa rindunya. Yang ada, hal itu justru membuatnya semakin merindukan si gadis bermarga Do.

Wajah Luhan murung. Ia sulit menghubungi Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini. Teleponnya sering tak diangkat, _email _juga kadang diabaikan. Dan kalaupun Kyungsoo mau menjawab telepon Luhan, ada rasa kesedihan yang didenger oleh Luhan dari suara Kyungsoo. Apalagi, Kyungsoo belakangan ini menolak untuk melakukan _video call. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadisnya itu? Kyungsoo hanya sering berkata bahwa ia sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya. Sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin curiga secara berlebih, ia ingin mempercayai Kyungsoo. Tapi hati kecilnya merasa ragu. Ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Salahkan saja perasaan Luhan yang terlampau peka. Mungkin itu karena Luhan terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia membanting begitu saja tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo?", tanyanya. Seolah Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Pikiran Luhan sungguh kalut. Ia bahkan tak bisa fokus bekerja. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Waktu lima hari akhirnya berlalu. Kyungsoo telah kembali ke kampus lagi. Tak sedikit mahasiswa yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jijik maupun merendahkan. Nama baik Kyungsoo sebagai mahasiswa teladan tercoreng karena skandal yang terjadi lima hari yang lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak memikirkan tatapan-tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Selama lima hari, banyak hal ganjil yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Berulang kali Kyungsoo merasa hambar saat berkomunikasi dengan Luhan. Tak ada sensasi apapun yang ia rasakan. Terasa kosong hingga kadang Kyungsoo mengabaikan Luhan. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa hatinya tak berlabuh pada Luhan. Perasaannya yang dulu hanyalah kekaguman semata. Kagum akan senyum manis Luhan. Entahlah...sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo justru merasa bahwa ia merindukan dan kehilangan sosok Jongin yang selama lima hari tak berjumpa dengannya. Dan mungkin selamanya Kyungsoo tak akan bisa dekat lagi dengan sosok itu. Padahal Kyungsoo pernah berjanji pada Jongin agar pria _tan _itu menemuinya saat ia merasa kesepian. Tapi sekarang apa? Mereka justru tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _gwaenchana?", _tanya Baekhyun. Ia datang menemui Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian di kantin. Ia tak sendiri. Ia datang bersama kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, juga pasangan Kris dan Tao.

Mereka adalah segelintir orang yang masih mau dekat dengan Kyungsoo pasca skandal itu. Joonmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, dan Minseok tentu juga masih mau dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka lebih percaya pada Kyungsoo daripada rumor yang mereka anggap murahan itu. Mereka justru merasa iba pada Kyungsoo karena semuanya justru harus berakhir secara tidak baik seperti ini.

"_Nan gwaenchana", _jawab Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kudengar hari ini Jongin membolos kuliah. Padahal hari ini ia sudah boleh masuk kan?", tanya Tao.

Mendengar nama Jongin membuat perasaan Kyungsoo kembali kalut. Rasanya begitu rindu pada sang pemilik nama.

"Aku tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan aku tidak tahu alasannya membolos kuliah hari ini", jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum getir.

Teman-temannya merasa miris dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tahu bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Dua tiang listrik tampan menaiki anak tangga di sebuah rumah mewah. Langkah kaki panjang mereka menapak dengan cepat dan mantap.

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Si tiang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tiang yang satunya mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Jongin-ah, ini aku Kris. Aku datang bersama Chanyeol. Boleh kami masuk?"

"Hm"

Kris dengan berani membuka pintu kamar Jongin meskipun tadi hanya mendapat balasan singkat dari _hoobae-_nya itu. Toh pintu memang tak dikunci. Berarti mereka boleh masuk kan?

Kris dan Chanyeol menemukan Jongin sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dalam keadaan _topless _dan sangat berantakan. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. Dua tiang itu memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin yang dibalut dengan _bed cover_ warna biru tua.

"Jadi, ini yang selama lima hari kau lakukan? Berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun? Bahkan lupa makan dan mandi?"

"Hm"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya usai pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban dari Jongin. _"Apa? Jadi benar ia tidak mandi selama lima hari?", _batin Chanyeol. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan jijik. Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan mahasiswa Sungkyunkwan _University_. Ia adalah mahasiswa Seoul _National University_. Ia mengenal Jongin karena Kris. Karena basket tentunya. Tapi jangan heran jika menemukan sosok tinggi Chanyeol di Sungkyunkwan. Ia sudah menganggap Sungkyunkwan sebagai kampusnya sendiri. Jadi, ia memang seenaknya datang dan pergi di universitas itu.

Chanyeol juga mengenal Jongin berkat fakta bahwa dulu kekasihnya –Baekhyun– pernah masuk _list _incaran Jongin. Jadi Chanyeol memang tahu banyak tentang Jongin. Dulu ia memang sempat membenci Jongin karena sudah sejak di _High School _ia jatuh hati pada si gadis Byun, tapi saat di universitas gadis itu justru diincar oleh sang _playboy _bermarga Kim dan berkulit gelap itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, Chanyeol justru bersahabat dengan Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol menganggap Jongin seperti adiknya sendiri. Kadang Chanyeol juga bisa berubah menjadi _fanboy _Jongin ketika sudah melihat pria tampan itu menari. Sangat fleksibel kan status Chanyeol untuk Jongin? Bisa jadi sahabat, kakak, bahkan _fanboy._

"Aku mandi satu hari sekali. Itu lebih baik kan?", tanya Jongin. Dengan malas ia mendudukkan dirinya dan semakin jelas terlihat wajah berantakan Jongin. Rambutnya acak tak beraturan, dan matanya pun bengkak. Karena menangis, mungkin?

Kris dan Chanyeol memandang si pria _tan _itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Kris menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa berbagi dengan kami"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Kris.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Skandal itu..."

Kris dan Chanyeol kembali saling berpandangan, kemudian memandang Jongin lagi. Menunggu pria itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...Skandal itu membuatku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...selamanya", lanjut Jongin.

Kris sejenak menghela nafas. Tanpa bertanya pun, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan Jongin katakan. Ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Jongin. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Kris akhirnya menatap Jongin tajam. "Mandilah, dan ikut aku"

Jongin mendongak. Menatap Kris seolah bertanya 'Kemana?'

"Menurut saja. Kau tak akan menyesal"

Dan akhirnya Jongin mengalah. Ia memilih untuk menuruti perkataan si naga bermarga Wu itu.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi taman seorang diri. Wajahnya tampak lesu dan kesal. Sebenarnya, bukan karena kesendiriannya itu yang membuatnya merasa kesal. Tapi karena seulas kain yang kini menutup matanya yang membuatnya merasa ingin mengamuk.

_"Kau tunggu disini dulu. Jangan buka kain ini sebelum ada yang membukanya untukmu"_

Perkataan Baekhyun terngiang di otaknya. Ia tadi datang bersama Baekhyun dan Tao, tapi kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang logis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membiarkan angin sore yang dingin membelai wajah cantiknya. _Sepertinya, menikmati suasana ini bukanlah ide yang buruk_, pikirnya. Mungkin halusnya angin yang menerpa wajahnya bisa membuatnya sejenak melupakan beban di pikirannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika ada tangan yang menyentuh ikatan kain di belakang kepalanya. Tangan itu secara perlahan melepas ikatannya. Kyungsoo diam tak bergerak.

Ikatan itu akhirnya terbuka. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Awalnya tampak _blur _karena matanya sudah cukup lama tertutup kain. Tapi kemudian semuanya semakin terlihat jelas. Mata Kyungsoo melotot lebar saat melihat siapa yang tadi membuka ikatan kainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jo-jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Rasa rindunya selama ini akhirnya bisa diakhiri sekarang. Ide Kris dan Chanyeol ternyata bukan ide yang buruk. Itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Jongin.

Ide ini sebenarnya milik pasangan ChanBaek dan KrisTao. Mereka berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus dipertemukan. Bagaimanapun caranya. Dan inilah yang mereka lakukan...

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, dan masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. Seolah wajah ayu itu memiliki magnet yang menarik matanya dengan kuat hingga Jongin tak rela berpaling darinya. Tak rela sedetikpun terlewat tanpa memandang sosok yang dirindukan itu.

"Apa kabarmu, _noona?", _tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia juga larut dalam pemandangan wajah tampan Jongin. Rasa rindunya mungkin sama besar dengan rasa rindu Jongin. Hingga ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Jongin dalam diam.

"_Noona?"_

"Eh? Ka-kabarku baik, Jongin-ah. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tampak...err...bertambah kurus. Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Jongin tersenyum setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo menyebut Jongin bertambah kurus padahal dirinya sendiri juga tampak lebih kurus.

"Kabarku buruk sejak skandal itu. Dan aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan", jawab Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak lebih sendu daripada sebelumnya. "_Mianhae. _Semua salahku. Aku yang menyuruhmu berbaring di sampingku. Aku yang lebih dulu memelukmu. Aku–"

"_Ssst_..jangan bicara apa-apa lagi, _noona. _Aku tak menyalahkan skandal itu karena hukumanku ataupun karena _image-_ku yang hancur. Tapi aku menyayangkan skandal itu karena itu membuatmu terluka, _noona. _Dan itu juga membuatku tak bisa menemuimu", ucap Jongin penuh penyesalan. Raut wajahnya menjadi sama dengan Kyungsoo. Sendu.

"Maafkan aku..maafkan aku..", Kyungsoo membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali. Matanya mulai berair dan perlahan air bening itu menetes. Tumpah dan mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Jongin tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga merindukan pelukan itu karena ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"_Uljima, noona. Uljima...", _Jongin terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang sembari ia mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

..

..

Jongin melepas pelukan itu saat dirasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo.

"_Noona, _kecantikanmu tidak pudar walaupun wajahmu basah oleh air mata seperti ini"

Kyungsoo merona. Hatinya terasa bergemuruh. Ia sudah sering mendengar pujian dari Luhan, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa sangat malu dan jantungnya berdebar. Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin Jongin melihat rona _pink _samar yang menghiasi pipinya.

Jongin terkekeh lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Meminta gadis bermata _doe _itu untuk menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin. Refleks ia menutup matanya. Badannya sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan bibir Jongin mendarat tepat pada bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman pertama Kyungsoo. Ia belum pernah berciuman dengan Luhan karena kakak Jongin itu hanya pernah mencium kening Kyungsoo saja.

Kyungsoo tak menolak ciuman itu. Ia merasakan lembutnya bibir Jongin yang menenangkan hatinya. Rasanya begitu lembut dan ia merasa bahagia. Mereka masih terus berciuman dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu sampai akhirnya muncul sebuah suara yang mengejutkan keduanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Hai..aku memutuskan untuk update lagi malam ini soalnya kemarin kan aku gak update. biar cepet kelar. hehehe.**

**.**

**bales review yg hari ini masuk:**

**loveHEENJABUJA: iya. kisah hidup Jongin emang miris. dan ke depan juga bakal banyak mirisnya :(**

**IkaIkaHun11: aku sayang sama saeng juga :* Jongin udah gak bisa menolak pesona Kyungsoo lagi skrg^^**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: iya. Kai cuma kesepian aja. terus jg udah terlanjur marah sama Luhan soalnya dulu dia cm ngrasa punya Luhan aja di dunia ini :(**

**oneheartforsuju: sekali2 Jongin dijadiin polos. hehe. konflik Luhan vs Jongin hadir di chapter depan sepertinya :D**

**zoldyk: thank you :)**

**setyoningt: ya ya ya ya..diusahakan :D**

**LeeYeon: Kaisoo gak ngelakuin apa2 kok. kalo ntar Kyung hamil terus Kai suruh nikahin Kyung, ntar konfliknya kelar dong? hehe. jadi gak dibikin gitu^^**

**Tatiana12: makasih..aku jg suka pas bagian itu. mereka sweet :D**

**sayakanoicinoe: Jongin sama Luhan sama2 baik sebenernya. jadi bingung jg :(**

**dyodoll12jong88: kalo FF yg ini emang belum pindah ke WP kok. tenang aja^^**

**Duizhang0611: panggil apa aja boleh. umurku sekarang...ehm...21. hahaha.**

**ayuluhannie: Luhan jg agak menderita nantinya :(**

**rin kitajima: iya..happy new year! udah dilanjut lg lho. sehari update 2x nih :D**

**Insooie baby: enggak diusir kok. tenaaang :)**

**yixingcom: iya. Kyungsoo dibikin sekali2 modus. lucu jg Kyungsoo kyk agresif gitu :D**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: iya. mereka belum menyadari sepenuhnya. emang baru Jongin yg kyknya udah lumayan sadar :)**

**ArraHyeri2: yaap..sudah dilanjut dengan sangat cepat^^**

**LevesqueXavier: udah next chapter nih^^**

**ellaelysia: tenang, Luhan pasti kembali kok :)**

**KaiSa: kyknya sih Kai emang jatuh cinta :)**

**Luhan rusa: Hansoo moment bakal muncul lagi. tp mgkn msh beberapa chapter ke depan^^**

**.**

**huft..konfliknya mulai bermunculan. Kaisoo udah main kisseu aja padahal hubungan mereka jg belum jelas. haha..**

**siap-siap ya chapter depan konfliknya akan muncul sepertinya..**

**.**

**makasih buat semua reader. review again ya biar fast update lagi^^**


	10. Chapter 10 Rival

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Do Siwon | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongdae | Kim Minseok**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 10:**

**Luhan kembali ke Korea dan melihat adegan romantis Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kini, hubungan Luhan dan Jongin berubah menjadi rival!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Kyungsoo tak menolak ciuman itu. Ia merasakan lembutnya bibir Jongin yang menenangkan hatinya. Rasanya begitu lembut dan ia merasa bahagia. Mereka masih terus berciuman dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu sampai akhirnya muncul sebuah suara yang mengejutkan keduanya..._

_"KIM JONGIN!"_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 10**

**..**

**..**

**ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya membuat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Keduanya serempak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata Jongin membulat lebar sebelum akhirnya ia menggumam lirih. "Luhan _Hyung?"_

_Yap_. Yang baru saja merusak Kaisoo _moment _adalah Kim Luhan. Setelah dua hari yang lalu ia merasa sangat gelisah karena perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, ia buru-buru mengurus kepulangannya ke Korea. Luhan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena hatinya yang terus berontak ingin kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo. Dan hari ini ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke Korea. Sebelumnya, ia mendatangi kampus Kyungsoo dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Luhan bertanya pada mereka tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tak mampu berbohong pada Luhan karena Luhan terus mendesak mereka agar berkata jujur. Sampailah HanKaiSoo pada situasi ini. Situasi yang mengejutkan bagi semuanya.

Kyungsoo juga terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati sosok Luhan yang sudah diliputi emosi seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Luhan ada di Korea? Bukankah Luhan seharusnya ada di Amerika? Dua pertanyaan itu sama-sama memenuhi pikiran Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih setia duduk di bangku taman. Begitu sampai tepat di depan Jongin, ia meraih kerah kemeja Jongin. Luhan memaksa adiknya itu untuk berdiri, dan...

.

_BUGH_

_._

_BUGH_

_. _

Dua pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Jongin. Ia bahkan jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah yang dingin. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan tanpa ada niat untuk membalas pukulan itu. Jongin sadar betul bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR ADIK YANG TAK TAHU DIRI, KIM JONGIN!"

Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada tinggi, Luhan pergi dari taman itu. Emosinya sudah meluap, tapi Luhan masih menggunakan nalarnya hingga ia tak tega menghabisi adik kandungnya sendiri meskipun ia merasa sangat dikhianati. Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mematung. Masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo merasa iba melihat luka di wajah Jongin. "_Gwaenchana? _Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan _oppa"_

Kyungsoo sudah hendak melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba tangan Jongin menahannya. "Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya. Kau pulanglah, _noona. _Jangan terlalu memikirkan semua ini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya", Jongin berucap lembut. Jemari panjangnya membelai wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Mungkin ini adalah waktu bagi duo Kim itu untuk bicara. Meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin pada hasil dari pembicaraan mereka berdua.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin berdiri dengan gusar di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang terkunci rapat. Ia sedari tadi berusaha mengetuk pintu, tapi tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"_Hyung, _aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kumohon buka pintunya, _hyung"_

"..."

"_Hyung, _maafkan aku"

.

_CKLEK_

_._

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan sedang memandang Jongin dengan mata tajamnya. Ia berjalan menuju dalam kamarnya, dan Jongin ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

"Yang mana dulu yang ingin kau jelaskan? Tentang Sungkyunkwan _Scandal_, atau tentang yang tadi?", tanya Luhan dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin terkejut. Ia tak menyangka _hyung-_nya itu tahu tentang skandalnya dengan Kyungsoo di Sungkyunkwan. Luhan tentu saja tahu tentang skandal itu karena tadi ia pergi ke Sungkyunkwan. Bekas-bekas dari skandal itu masih ada di kampus. Suara-suara mahasiswa yang masih gemar membicarakan skandal itu yang membuat Luhan mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku kembali ke Korea karena ingin tahu tentang Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini berubah sikapnya. Aku dikejutkan oleh adanya Sungkyunkwan _scandal _di kampus kalian. Tapi aku tetap berpikiran positif. Aku yakin itu hanya gosip murahan saja dan aku tak mempercayainya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Baru saja aku justru mendapati skandal kalian yang lainnya. Jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, adik kecilku?", Luhan bertanya lagi dengan raut wajah sinis.

Jongin mengepalkan dua tangannya. Tadinya ia ingin minta maaf, tapi seketika ia berubah pikiran. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara jujur tentang perasaannya. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah sangat sering mengalah. Ia kini hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Aku mencintainya, _hyung", _ucapnya dengan tegas.

Luhan tertegun. Ia sontak membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. "KAU! Kukira kau akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan berkata bahwa kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kyungsoo! Tapi ini apa, hah? Argh!", Luhan berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna _caramel._

Jongin menatap _hyung-_nya dengan tatapan tajam dan yakin. "Tidak, _hyung. _Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah darimu. Sejak kecil kau selalu mengambil apa yang aku inginkan. Kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian hingga akhirnya aku tersiksa dalam kehidupanku yang sepi dan sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Aku akan merebut Kyungsoo _noona _darimu!"

.

_PLAKK_

_._

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin. Padahal lima hari yang lalu pipi itu sudah dihadiahi sebuah tamparan oleh Jongwoon. Tadi wajahnya juga sudah dipukul oleh Luhan. Sungguh malang nasib Jongin.

"KAU TAK MENGHARGAIKU SEBAGAI _HYUNG-_MU?", emosi Luhan memuncak. Nafasnya terengah, dan matanya mulai merah karena emosi. Luhan sebenarnya bukan orang yang _temperamental, _tapi kali ini ia merasa sangat marah pada Jongin. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada adiknya itu.

"Aku selalu menghargaimu. Aku selalu menyayangimu. Itu sebabnya aku tak pernah marah dan benci padamu meskipun kau selalu merebut semuanya dariku. Bahkan saat _appa _memutuskan untuk memberikanmu aset perusahaan dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dariku, aku tak marah. Aku merelakan seluruh harta warisan dari _appa, _juga seluruh materi yang mungkin kumiliki. Kau bisa mengambil semuanya. Aku tak butuh harta warisan _appa. _Tapi, aku akan mengambil Kyungsoo _noona_. Apapun yang terjadi!", balas Jongin.

Dua saudara kandung itu saling melempar tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan emosi berlebih. Mereka sama-sama marah sekarang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Dua saudara itu menjadi _rival _karena seorang gadis mungil yang mereka cintai. Gadis mungil yang sama-sama menjadi cinta pertama untuk mereka. Aura persaudaraan mereka bahkan menguap entah kemana, dan kini digantikan oleh aura rivalitas yang sangat kental.

Luhan menyeringai. Tatapan matanya sungguh tajam. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya yang biasanya teduh dan lembut. "Tak akan kubiarkan! Aku akan segera menikahinya!", ucapnya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Luhan sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Do.

"Jadi, kau yakin akan mempercepat waktu pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo?", tanya Siwon yang duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan di matanya. "Ya. Saya bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaan saya di Amerika, dan menetap di Korea bersama Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo yang juga berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya memberontak karena ia tak menyukai keputusan Luhan. Rasanya sangat berat dan menyakitkan untuknya. Ini bukan hal yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa ragu. Benarkah ia akan bahagia bersama Luhan? Luhan memang akan memberikan segalanya. Luhan memiliki uang yang banyak, yang akan diberikan pada Kyungsoo untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya. Luhan juga memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo sendiri? Apakah cinta Kyungsoo untuk Luhan juga besar? Atau justru Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rasa cinta untuk Luhan? Gadis itu sepertinya masih belum bisa menerjemahkan hatinya sendiri.

Siwon menghela nafas setelah berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kau bis–"

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan _hyung _menikahi Kyungsoo _noona!"_

Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu dengan wajah yang merah padam. Teriakannya memotong ucapan Siwon.

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Jongin. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang begitu melihat sosok _hoobae-_nya itu.

Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin. Ia menatap marah pada sosok adiknya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, anak bodoh?", tanyanya geram.

Jongin menatap Luhan. Tak merasa takut pada tatapan penuh intimidasi yang disuguhkan oleh _hyung-_nya. "Sudah kubilang kan bahwa aku akan merebutnya darimu?"

Kyungsoo memandang Kim bersaudara itu dengan tatapan bingung. Terlebih saat tangan Luhan mulai melayang di udara, hendak menampar Jongin.

"HENTIKAN! Hiks. Sudah cukup semuanya! Kalian membuatku bingung! Hiks.."

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya setelah berteriak. Tangan Luhan yang tadinya melayang, kini sudah kembali turun. Kim bersaudara itu hanya bisa memandang punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Siwon memijat pelipisnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa putrinya diperebutkan oleh kakak beradik dari keluarga Kim ini.

"Kalian juga membuatku pusing. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hah? Kalian ingin membuat putriku menjadi gila karena memikirkan ini semua?"

Luhan dan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk. Terutama Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua salahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu sudah berhasil merebut hatinya yang selama ini belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia tak akan rela jika gadis itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Walaupun itu artinya ia harus mengalahkan kakaknya sendiri.

..

..

..

..

Siwon akhirnya menyuruh kakak beradik itu untuk duduk di sofa. Ia menatap tajam pada dua bersaudara itu. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?", tanyanya. Ia terus menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian.

"Sama seperti yang tadi saya katakan, saya ingin menikahi Kyungsoo segera", jawab Luhan mantap.

Jongin menoleh pada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, dan memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Sudah kubilang, itu tidak akan aku biarkan!", ucapnya.

"CUKUP, JONGIN! Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak menemui Kyungsoo lagi? Kau tidak mematuhi perintahku?", tanya Siwon.

Kepala Jongin kembali tertunduk. Kenapa ia yang selalu disalahkan? Kenapa ia yang selalu dipojokkan? Apa ia benar-benar tidak boleh merasa bahagia walaupun hanya sekali saja?

Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Ia bisa cepat mati kalau terus-terusan berpikir keras seperti ini. Ia terlihat berpikir dengan sangat serius. Terlihat sangat mempertimbangkan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Luhan dan Jongin dengan sabar menunggu ayah Kyungsoo itu untuk kembali bersuara.

Akhirnya Siwon bicara lagi setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Ia masih setia menatap tajam pada Luhan dan Jongin. "Baiklah, aku sudah mengambil keputusan..."

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia mendapati putri kesayangannya itu sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang. Siwon menatap miris pada Kyungsoo. Putrinya itu jadi menderita sekarang.

Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. Menatap putrinya yang meringkuk membelakanginya.

"Kyungsoo...", panggil Siwon.

"...", tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin bicara dengan _appa. _Tapi _appa _ingin kau tahu bahwa _appa _sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Dan _appa _harap ini adalah keputusan terbaik untukmu..."

"...", masih tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo.

"...Kau akan menikah dengan Luhan empat hari lagi. Persiapan pernikahan kalian akan mulai dilakukan hari ini. Bahkan, Luhan berkata bahwa undangan akan mulai dibagikan nanti malam. Ia sangat berambisi untuk hal ini"

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit. Ia duduk menghadap ayahnya. Siwon sempat terkejut saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang kini berwarna merah. Ia baru tahu bahwa tadi Kyungsoo menangis meskipun tanpa isakan.

"Hiks..apa itu benar-benar keputusan yang terbaik?", tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Ia justru mulai terisak sekarang.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "_Ne. Appa _yakin ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Luhan sangat mencintaimu. Ia rela memberikan segalanya untukmu. Kau harus percaya padanya"

Kyungsoo tak merespon. Ia tak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat, dan terus menangis di dalam pelukan sang ayah.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Malam akhirnya tiba setelah tadi sore banyak terjadi hal yang mengejutkan untuk Kyungsoo. Mulai dari ia yang bertemu dengan Jongin di taman, hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali ke Korea dan melihat ia berciuman dengan Jongin. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan kejadian dimana Luhan memutuskan untuk menikahi Kyungsoo secepatnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kibum memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa undangan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar disebar malam ini. Jangan tanya kenapa undangan pernikahan itu bisa siap dalam waktu yang super singkat. Uang tentu bicara dalam hal ini. Ada uang, ada barang. Undangan bisa dicetak dalam sekejap mata, kan?

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Kepalanya bertumpu pada bantal empuk miliknya. Ia memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Apa benar ia harus menikah secepat ini? Apa ia akan bahagia? Apa Luhan akan bahagia? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Luhan bisa memiliki Kyungsoo, tapi tidak bisa memiliki hati Kyungsoo sepenuhnya? Apa Kyungsoo bisa disebut jahat jika seperti itu?

Kyungsoo tentunya tak ingin membuat Luhan merasa sedih dan kecewa. Tapi ia juga tak yakin akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Luhan nantinya. Dan lagi, masalah antara dirinya, Jongin, dan Luhan tak akan berakhir sampai disini saja. Jongin pasti tak akan tinggal diam. Kyungsoo hanya akan membuat hubungan Kim bersaudara itu menjadi semakin buruk. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Baginya, hubungan persaudaraan dan keluarga jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Ia tak ingin berperan sebagai gunting yang harus memotong tali persaudaraan itu.

Keputusan Siwon bukanlah yang terbaik menurut Kyungsoo. Ia akan mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Minseok _eonni, _kau bilang kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di Busan kan?"

_"Ne, Kyung. Wae?"_

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, _eonni"_

Pip

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil Jongdae sekarang. Di depannya ada Jongdae yang sedang menyetir, dan Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu ini?", tanya Jongdae. Matanya tetap fokus ke arah jalanan. Ini masih pagi. Masih sangat pagi bahkan. Terlihat dari lampu-lampu jalanan yang masih menyala, juga ruas-ruas jalan yang masih sepi hingga mobil Jongdae bisa melaju dengan kencang.

"Ya. Aku yakin. _Eonni _tak keberatan untuk membantuku kan?", Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, kemudian bertanya pada Minseok.

Minseok menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. "_Ne. _Kau adalah _hoobae _kesayanganku. Walaupun ini bukanlah keputusan terbaik, tapi kurasa untuk sementara waktu aku mau membantumu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu memandang ke arah jendela. Senyum yang tersungging adalah senyum getir. Senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekalutan yang mendalam. _"Aku tak bisa memilih. Maaf..."_

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Jongdae akhirnya sampai Busan. Tepatnya adalah di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang tidak terlalu besar. Sebuah rumah yang tergolong sederhana.

Ketiga orang itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah, lengkap dengan barang bawaan mereka. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Maaf jika rumah ini hanya kecil. Awalnya, orang tuaku membelikan rumah ini hanya untuk sepupuku. Aku tidak menyangka jika akhirnya aku akan bekerja di Busan setelah lulus kuliah, dan harus tinggal disini juga", ucap Minseok dengan sedikit tertawa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana, eonni. _Aku sudah sangat berterimakasih karena _eonni _mau membantuku"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah usai mempertimbangkan tentang banyak hal tadi malam. Ia merasa sangat bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan Kim bersaudara itu. Ia tak bisa memilih salah satu karena itu hanya akan semakin membuat hubungan persaudaraan itu hancur. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul saat pagi buta tadi. Walaupun itu hanya untuk sementara.

.

"Minseok _noona. _Kau sudah datang?", tanya seorang pria berkulit putih yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja mandi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang segar dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Pria tinggi dengan _poker face_ itu lalu bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sehunnie, _bogoshipo..", _Minseok memeluk erat pria itu. Dan itu membuat si pria yang dipeluk tersenyum senang.

"_Nado, noona. Nado bogoshipo", _balas pria itu.

Minseok melepas pelukan itu dan tersenyum manis. Ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ini sepupuku yang bernama Oh Sehun. Walaupun berbeda marga, tapi ia benar-benar sepupuku yang tersayang. Ia tinggal disini sendirian sejak orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan Sehun, gadis ini adalah sahabatku yang namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia akan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara waktu"

Minseok mengenalkan Sehun pada Kyungsoo, dan sebaliknya. Dua orang yang diperkenalkan langsung berjabat tangan.

"Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar. Tak apa kan kalau kau sekamar denganku, Kyung?", tanya Minseok.

"Tak masalah, _eonni. Gomawo", _balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang. _Chagiya, _jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne?", _ucap Jongdae pada kekasihnya, Kim Minseok. Gadis bermarga Kim itu mengangguk semangat.

"Jongdae-ya, tolong jangan beritahu yang lain tentang keberadaanku sekarang", pinta Kyungsoo pada Jongdae.

"Tentu. Kau juga harus jaga diri, Kyung. Jangan sampai bertambah kurus. Tubuhmu sudah semakin kurus sekarang", ujar pria berwajah agak kotak itu dengan senyumnya yang tulus.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas perkataan Jongdae. Jongdae memang sahabat Kyungsoo yang sangat perhatian padanya. Meskipun belakangan ini Jongdae sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya, tapi ia tak pernah lupa menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo meskipun hanya lewat pesan singkat. Makanya Jongdae bisa mengetahui permasalahan Kyungsoo walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bercerita secara langsung.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Masih di hari yang sama, hari pertama Kyungsoo kabur ke Busan. Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke kedai _bubble tea _langganannya. Ini tergolong pagi. Masih pukul 10 pagi.

Minseok pergi bekerja sedangkan Sehun tak ada jadwal kuliah. Sehun adalah mahasiswa Busan _National_ _University_. Ia berada satu tingkat di bawah Kyungsoo. Usianya juga satu tahun lebih muda daripada Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit putih dan berwajah tampan itu berada di _College of Engineering _atau Fakultas Teknik.

"Apa _noona _sudah pernah pergi ke Busan sebelumnya?", tanya Sehun usai menyesap _bubble tea-_nya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Sudah. Tapi itu saat aku masih di _High School. _Sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu"

Kyungsoo turut menyesap _bubble tea _miliknya. Ekspresinya aneh. Sepertinya ia tak menyukai minuman yang menjadi favorit Sehun itu. Saat di Seoul, ia juga pernah merasakan _bubble tea, _dan ia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan rasanya.

Ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo menghadirkan tawa di wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?", tanya Kyungsoo polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin gemas melihatnya. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa sangat senang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun mereka baru hari ini bertemu, tapi Sehun merasa sangat nyaman saat memandangi Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo. _Apa kau benar-benar lebih tua dariku, _noona? _Ekspresimu seperti anak kecil! Haha. Dan apa kau tak menyukai _bubble tea?"_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jangan menghinaku. Aku ini lebih dewasa daripada dirimu. Dan yah. Sepertinya aku kurang suka pada minuman ini"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa. Bahkan kali ini tawanya lebih keras.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung menatap Sehun. "Aku kira kau adalah pria dingin yang tak bisa tertawa. Waktu pertama bertemu saja kau lebih sering menunjukkan _poker face-_mu"

Sehun kali ini diam. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Semua orang yang belum mengenalku pasti berpendapat seperti itu. Padahal aku ini sangat suka tertawa"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun ia meragukan ucapan Sehun. Pasalnya, wajah Sehun terlihat sangat datar. Ia kaget saat melihat Sehun yang ternyata cukup ekspresif. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengangkat bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sejenak, beban yang ia pikul seperti menjadi ringan. Ia bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Kim bersaudara karena tingkah Sehun yang cukup menghiburnya.

"_Noona, _bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke Pantai Haeundae? Aku besok juga tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah", ajak Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "_Jeongmal? _Kau benar-benar tak memiliki jadwal kuliah? Jangan-jangan kau membolos?", goda Kyungsoo.

Sehun mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya, dan itu membuat tawa Kyungsoo meledak. Sungguh wajah _poker face _Sehun tidak pantas memasang ekspresi imut macam itu. Yah, walaupun pada dasarnya Sehun memang memiliki sedikit sisi imut sih.

"Hahaha. Hentikan ekspresi itu, Sehun-ah! Kau tak pantas memasang ekspresi itu! Hahaha"

Selanjutnya mereka justru larut dalam tawa. Kyungsoo merasa ringan. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan membuatnya merasa nyaman secepat ini. Membuatnya merasa bahagia dan mampu melupakan masalahnya walau hanya sejenak. Ia bersyukur bisa cepat akrab dengan Sehun, bahkan bisa tertawa lepas bersamanya seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo masih terus menatap Sehun yang kini sedang semangat mengoceh tentang Busan. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata Sehun termasuk pria yang suka bicara. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo merasa, ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan di Busan bersama Sehun. _"Oh Sehun, kuharap kau bisa membantuku melupakan semua masalahku, juga melupakan mereka berdua...", _batin Kyungsoo.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Maaf yang ini pendek dulu. ada acara abis ini, jadinya gak sempet ngetik yang panjang. gak sempet bales review juga :(**

**oh iya, chapter depan kayaknya gak ada moment Kaisoo maupun Hansoo karena Kyungsoo kabur. hehehe. di chapter ini pairingnya aku ubah jadi Hansoo vs Kaisoo lagi soalnya Luhan udah balik ke Korea, dan bisa jadi hubungan mereka yang lebih terlihat menonjol. tapi pairingnya masih akan berganti lagi. tenang saja...mungkin FF ini bakal punya sekitar 13 - 16 chapter.**

**dan, kenapa ada Sehun disini? apa bakal muncul Hunsoo? kita lihat saja chapter depan :D**

**.**

**makasih yang udah review..maaf gak sempet bales :(**

**review again?^^**


	11. Chapter 11 My Decision

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Kim Jongwoon | Do Siwon**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 11:**

**Pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo bisa melupakan masalahnya. Bahkan, ia akhirnya bisa mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya adalah keputusan terbaik**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Kyungsoo masih terus menatap Sehun yang kini sedang semangat mengoceh tentang Busan. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata Sehun termasuk pria yang suka bicara. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo merasa, ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan di Busan bersama Sehun. "Oh Sehun, kuharap kau bisa membantuku melupakan semua masalahku, juga melupakan mereka berdua...", batin Kyungsoo._

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 11**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap sesosok pria yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kim Jongin! Kyungsoo pasti bingung dan memutuskan untuk kabur!", Luhan berbicara dengan tegas pada sosok adiknya yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa bersikap dewasa, Jongin! _Appa _benar-benar kecewa padamu!" Jongwoon ikut bersuara. Saat ini Jongin seperti sedang dihakimi oleh Jongwoon dan juga Luhan. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah sering terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini di rumahnya. Bedanya, kali ini Luhan ikut menghakiminya. Biasanya Luhan tidak terlibat karena memang Luhan ada di Amerika. Kalaupun Luhan ada di Korea, biasanya Luhan justru akan membela Jongin. Tapi kini keadaannya sudah berubah. Luhan ikut membuat Jongin merasa terpojok. Tidak ada yang membela Jongin karena ibunya juga memilih untuk diam sekarang. Bahkan ibunya juga memancarkan aura kemarahan pada Jongin.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Memangnya kapan aku bisa membuat _appa _bangga? Kapan aku tidak membuat _appa _kecewa? Semua yang aku lakukan selalu salah! Hanya Luhan _hyung _yang membuat _appa _bangga! Hanya Luhan _hyung _yang tak pernah mengecewakan_ appa. _Semuanya hanya tentang Luhan _hyung!"_

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan, ayah, serta ibunya yang masih terdiam dalam keadaan kaget. Jongin sudah terlalu muak merasakan semua kesakitan ini. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin protes karena orang tuanya selalu mengutamakan Luhan dibanding dirinya. Biasanya Jongin hanya diam dan tak berniat menyuarakan aspirasinya. Tapi mungkin sekarang Jongin sudah lelah memendam semuanya. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk bicara.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

"Hiks..Kyungsoo pergi kemana? Kenapa ia sampai nekat kabur begitu?", Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Chanyeol begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya mengetahui perginya Kyungsoo dari Siwon. Siwon menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya, namun tak ada yang tahu. Siwon sangat panik karena Kyungsoo benar-benar nekat meninggalkan rumah ketika dini hari. Ketika semua orang masih terlelap.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenanglah, _chagi", _ucapnya sembari terus membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun.

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka semua akan menjadi rumit seperti itu. Kukira Jongin akan mengalah dan menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada kakaknya. Ternyata ia justru bersikeras untuk merebut Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo bingung dibuatnya"

Tao mengangguk. Menyetujui perkataan sang kekasih. "Kau benar, _ge. _Kyungsoo saat ini pasti sangat bingung. Ia tak mungkin memilih salah satu karena itu hanya akan memperburuk hubungan Jongin dengan kakaknya"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo terlanjur jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka? Apa Kyungsoo tetap tak boleh memilih salah satu?", kali ini Chanyeol bersuara.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menghapus air matanya. "Kurasa Kyungsoo akan mengabaikan perasaannya. Ia bukan tipe gadis egois. Ia akan lebih mengutamakan hubungan persaudaraan Jongin dengan kakaknya"

Kris lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas berat. "Kasihan Kyungsoo", gumamnya. Kris yang biasanya berwajah dingin, kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedih. Kris juga cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena Tao memang bersahabat dekat dengan Kyungsoo, sehingga otomatis ia ikut dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Semuanya mengangguk dengan wajah suram. Kyungsoo tidak berpengalaman soal cinta, tapi sekarang justru mendapat ujian berat gara-gara cinta.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kurasa kita harus segera mencari Kyungsoo. Bisa saja ia berada dalam bahaya. Bisa saja ia tak memiliki tempat tinggal sekarang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa gadis polos seperti Kyungsoo", ucapnya seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Semua yang ada disana menyetujui usul si pria bertelinga lebar itu. Meskipun mereka juga tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Haeundae _Beach. _Sebuah pantai yang terletak di Distrik Haeundae, Busan. Lokasinya berdekatan dengan pusat Kota Busan. Banyak bangunan yang berjajar di sepanjang pesisir pantai.

Ini masih musim dingin. Tapi pantai terlihat ramai karena hari ini diselenggarakan _Polar Bear Swimming Contest _di pantai tersebut. Itulah alasan Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke pantai saat musim dingin seperti ini. Alasan lain tentu saja karena Pantai Haeundae tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka yang juga berada di Distrik Haeundae.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah melangkah dengan bersemangat di pantai itu. Mereka mengenakan mantel hangat karena suhu udara di bulan Januari seperti ini sangatlah dingin. Mereka tentu tak ingin mati beku di pantai. Tapi hawa dingin itu tak menghilangkan senyum di wajah Kyungsoo. Ia senang bisa berjalan-jalan di pantai seperti ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak mengunjungi pantai. Saat ini ia merasa sedang berlibur. Beban pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"_Noona, _kau yakin tak ingin ikut kompetisi itu?", tanya Sehun. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. "Aku tidak tahan dengan dingin. Kau sendiri yakin ingin ikut sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat ingin ikut sejak dulu"

_Polar Bear Swimming Contest _adalah kompetisi yang dilakukan dengan cara para peserta akan berlari sejauh 10 meter di atas pasir putih, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melompat masuk ke dalam air laut yang dingin, dan berenang sejauh 80 meter, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tepi pantai lagi. Peserta yang pertama kali dapat mencapai pantai adalah pemenangnya.

_Polar Bear Swimming Contest _ini tidak mengutamakan persaingan untuk menjadi pemenang, tapi lebih mengutamakan kepuasan para peserta untuk berlari di atas pasir putih dan merasakan dinginnya air laut di wajah mereka. Selain itu, _event _ini digunakan pula untuk mengharapkan kesehatan bagi para peserta sepanjang tahun. Sehun sudah lama ingin ikut berpartisipasi, tapi baru tahun ini keinginannya bisa terwujud.

Peserta kali ini jumlahnya kira-kira 2.000 orang. 200 orang diantaranya bahkan merupakan orang asing yang berasal dari luar Korea. Acara ini memang sangat diminati.

..

..

..

Sehun sudah bersiap dengan pakaian renangnya. Ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam, serta bertelanjang dada. Bayangkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya menggigil karena memakai kostum seperti itu saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Sehun saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum nanti akan terjun ke laut.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan cemas. "Kau yakin, Hun?"

Sehun menghentikan pemanasannya dan balik menatap Kyungsoo. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. "_Ne, _aku sangat yakin. Aku akan baik-baik saja, _noona. _Aku akan kembali ke pantai dengan selamat"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan cemas. Tapi kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membingkai wajah Sehun. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat", pintanya. Terpancar ketulusan dan rasa khawatir yang mendalam dari mata Kyungsoo. Ia hanya takut Sehun akan mati membeku karena saat ini benar-benar dingin. Ditambah lagi, suhu air laut tentunya akan semakin dingin.

Sehun menyentuh tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang masih membingkai wajahnya. Ia mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum manis. Berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan kembali dengan selamat.

..

..

..

..

Semua peserta telah bersiap di bibir pantai. Kyungsoo melihat dari kejauhan sembari dua tangannya saling bertaut untuk memanjatkan doa. _Ya Tuhan, semoga Sehun dapat kembali dengan selamat._

Suara peluit yang melengking keras menandakan dimulainya kompetisi. Seluruh peserta mulai berlari sejauh 10 meter menuju ke laut, lalu melompat ke dalam air laut. Termasuk Sehun. Mata bulat Kyungsoo terus terpaku pada sosok Sehun yang mulai berenang ke tengah laut. Bibirnya masih setia komat-kamit membaca doa. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria yang baru dikenalnya selama dua hari itu.

Setelah berenang sejauh 80 meter dari garis pantai, seluruh peserta berbalik dan berlomba untuk mencapai garis pantai terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo masih terus berdoa. Bukan untuk kemenangan Sehun. Tapi doa agar Sehun dapat kembali dengan selamat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Sehun berhasil mencapai bibir pantai. Ia menghampiri lelaki tinggi yang sedang kedinginan itu, lalu segera memakaikan handuk tebal yang sudah disiapkannya di tubuh putih Sehun.

"Hah..aku tidak menang, _noona", _ucap Sehun. Nafasnya masih terengah, dan tubuhnya bahkan bergetar karena kedinginan.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Sehun pelan. "_Pabbo! _Sudah seperti ini masih memikirkan kemenangan? Kau ini benar-benar!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah sebal Kyungsoo. Baginya, wajah itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Sehun lalu mengeringkan badan dan rambutnya. Namun di mata Kyungsoo, Sehun tak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan benar hingga akhirnya ia yang mengambil alih. Ia mengeringkan rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Hal itu membuat Sehun tak berkedip menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sehun tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya. _Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu, noona. Teruslah berada di sampingku. Sepertinya, aku mulai menyayangimu, _batin Sehun.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega karena Sehun benar-benar kembali dengan selamat. Doa dan harapannya tadi terkabul. Ia tadi merasa sangat takut jika harus kehilangan Sehun. Ia harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah melindungi Sehun.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kalut. Semalam ia tak pulang setelah pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah dan juga Luhan. Dan seharian ini ia terus mencari Kyungsoo di seluruh Seoul. Ia sangat khawatir pada kondisi gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

"Kau kemana, _noona? _Apa kau baik-baik saja?", gumam Jongin. Matanya masih terus menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Berharap akan menemukan sosok kecil Kyungsoo disana.

Ia bahkan belum makan dan sama sekali tak memikirkan kondisinya sendiri. Pikirannya penuh dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang lain. Baru kali ini seorang Kim Jongin dibuat cemas setengah mati oleh seorang gadis.

Pikiran Jongin tiba-tiba melayang pada hari kemarin. Ada sesuatu yang ternyata dilewatkannya. "Padahal kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunmu, _noona. _Tapi kau justru kabur di hari kelahiranmu itu. Dan sekarang, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubungimu!"

Ya. Kemarin, tanggal 12 Januari, adalah ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin sangat menyesali keputusan Kyungsoo yang memilih kabur di hari lahirnya itu. Sebenarnya Jongin juga sadar bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo kabur. Jongin juga merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin tak bisa merelakan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

..

..

Sama hal nya dengan Jongin, Luhan sejak tadi pagi juga mencari Kyungsoo di seluruh Seoul. Ia bahkan rela berjalan kaki untuk mencari gadis yang mengisi relung hatinya itu.

Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat kecewa. Ia sudah mengakhiri kontrak kerjanya dengan perusahaan di Amerika demi Kyungsoo. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Sang adik justru berniat merebut Kyungsoo darinya, dan kini berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang kabur entah kemana.

Namun apapun fakta yang terjadi sekarang, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa cinta Luhan pada gadis cantik bermata bulat itu.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Ruang tamu di rumah sederhana itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada Sehun yang memakai jaket hangat walaupun pemanas ruangan telah dinyalakan. Mungkin efek dari _Polar Bear Swimming Contest _yang diikutinya tadi siang masih terasa. Untung sore ini Minseok belum pulang. Jika sudah pulang, ia akan sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sepupunya itu.

"Minumlah"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "_Gomawo", _ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang mulai menikmati coklat panas buatannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu. Baru dua hari aku disini, tapi kau membuatku melupakan masalahku", ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun meletakkan cangkir coklat panasnya di atas meja, lalu menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja, _noona?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "_Gwaenchana. _Hanya saja, aku baru ingat bahwa kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku. Pikiranku terlalu kalut belakangan ini, makanya aku melupakan hari kelahiranku sendiri. Bodoh sekali...", Kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

"Ulang tahunmu? 12 januari? _Aigoo.._kenapa _noona _baru bilang sekarang? _Saengil chukkae, noona..", _Sehun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa hangat bagi Sehun. Tubuh mungil itu juga terasa pas untuk dipeluk tubuh besar Sehun.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "_Gomawo. _Kau adalah orang ketiga yang memberiku ucapan setelah Minseok _eonni _dan juga Jongdae. Hal itu karena aku mematikan ponselku sejak aku meninggalkan rumah. Nasibku sekarang sungguh menyedihkan"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, namun masih setia menatap Kyungsoo. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, _noona. Noona _ingin kado apa dariku? Aku akan memberikannya untuk menghibur _noona_", kata Sehun. Matanya berbinar, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Beruntung sekali masih ada Sehun di sampingnya sekarang. Setidaknya, ia tak merasa kesepian.

Tapi selanjutnya Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sangat senang kau bisa menghiburku dengan keberadaanmu di sisiku"

Sehun mengangguk. "Lebih baik _noona _pikirkan lagi tawaranku itu. Tawaranku masih berlaku sampai waktu yang tidak terbatas. Oh iya_, noona, _boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Sehun yang saat ini sedang menampilkan ekspresi imut. "Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkan kado apa yang aku inginkan. Sekarang kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Aku melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah _noona_ ketika kemarin _noona_ datang kesini. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu sedih, _noona_?"

Senyum Kyungsoo perlahan pudar. Ia menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sehun walaupun itu sama dengan membuka kenangan lamanya. "Kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu, aku bertunangan dengan seorang pria yang sangat baik. Pria itu kembali ke Amerika setelah hari pertunangan kami. Setelah itu, aku dititipkan pada adiknya. Ia meminta adiknya itu untuk menjagaku...", Kyungsoo mengambil nafas setelah berbicara panjang.

"...Lalu pada suatu hari, aku dan adik pria itu terlibat sebuah skandal. Kami terjebak di gudang kampus, dan keesokan harinya seorang _security _memergoki kami sedang tidur bersama dengan kondisi saling berpelukan di gudang itu. Kami tak melakukan apapun. Hanya sekedar tidur saja"

Sehun terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tetap diam karena ia tahu Kyungsoo belum selesai bercerita.

"Kami terpaksa meninggalkan kampus selama lima hari penuh. Kami juga dilarang untuk saling berhubungan. Dan lima hari kemudian akhirnya kami bertemu. Kami berciuman tanpa tahu jika tunanganku melihat itu semua. Ia sangat marah dan memukul adiknya sendiri. Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dua saudara itu memperebutkan diriku", Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Air mata sudah berdesakan di pelupuknya, mencoba keluar untuk membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang tergerai. "_Noona_ tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"_Noona_ mencintai mereka berdua?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak lagi untuk menatap Sehun. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. "Sepertinya tidak. Tapi...entahlah, Sehun. Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan. "Kurasa, _noona _mencintai salah satu dari mereka"

Kyungsoo menjitak ringan kepala Sehun. "Jangan sok tahu, anak kecil!"

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo. "_Noona _tidak seru! Tapi kurasa, _noona _harus kembali ke Seoul segera. _Noona _tidak bisa melarikan diri selamanya. Mereka pasti cemas dan mencari _noona. _Mereka menyayangi _noona"_

Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun. Memandang keyakinan di wajah Sehun saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memberinya sebuah saran.

"Aku belum siap. Jika aku kembali, mereka akan memaksaku untuk memilih. Dan aku tak akan memilih. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan hubungan persaudaraan itu. Tak ingin...", kembali Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika _noona _memutuskan untuk tidak usah memilih?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum cerah.

"_Noona _bisa saja tidak menjatuhkan pilihan. Tidak perlu memilih salah satu"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Masih mencoba berpikir keras. "Harus ada satu hal yang dapat meyakinkan mereka untuk menerima keputusanku yang tak akan memilih salah satu dari mereka"

Sehun terdiam. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Ia tak mungkin seenaknya berkata bahwa ia tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara dua saudara itu. Harus ada alasan lain. Alasan yang membuat mereka semua menerima keputusan Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Luhan menendang kerikil kecil secara kasar. Sudah beberapa jam ia berjalan kaki untuk mencari Kyungsoo, tapi hingga kini tak membuahkan hasil. Ia mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya meskipun saat ini ia sudah memakai jaket tebal. Juga menghiraukan rasa pegal yang menyelimuti kakinya. Ia rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri yang penting bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia masih belum bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Hal itu yang membuat wajahnya tampak kusut dan tak bersemangat.

Kegiatan menendang kerikil kecil yang dilakukan Luhan berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang familiar di depannya. Itu mobil Jongin. Mobil Jongin terparkir rapi di depan sebuah swalayan kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan melihat Jongin yang keluar dari sebuah swalayan dengan membawa satu kaleng kopi di tangannya. Luhan segera berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyanya begitu ia sampai di depan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh, dan tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya kembali menunjukkan wajah datar. "Bukan urusanmu", jawabnya cuek.

"Kau juga mencari Kyungsoo? Itu tak perlu kau lakukan, Jongin. Kau tak memiliki hak atas Kyungsoo. Aku masih tunangannya hingga sekarang", kata Luhan.

Mata Jongin berubah menjadi tajam dan terus menatap Luhan. "Aku memiliki hak atasnya karena aku mencintainya. Dan cintaku tidak membutuhkan izin darimu, _hyung"_

"Ah..kau masih ingat bahwa aku adalah _hyung-_mu? Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau mundur, Jongin. Tidak ada gunanya kita memperebutkan Kyungsoo"

Jongin menyeringai. "Tidak akan. Aku akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo _noona_ meskipun aku harus mengalahkanmu, _hyung-_ku tersayang"

Aura permusuhan mereka benar-benar masih kental hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dan merelakan Kyungsoo. Benar-benar rumit...

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berulang kali berusaha untuk merapatkan jaketnya. Ia mengutuk pemanas ruangan yang tiba-tiba mati. Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus Sehun. Sehun tadi mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya daripada Kyungsoo harus sendirian di rumah. Tadi Kyungsoo bahkan terpaksa menunggu hingga Sehun selesai kuliah sebelum akhirnya kini mereka duduk bersama di perpustakaan.

Ekor matanya mendapati Sehun sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal tentang teknik. Buku yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun memang sedang mencari materi untuk tugas kuliahnya.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kursinya, dan itu membuat Sehun terusik. Pria bermarga Oh itu lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, _noona?", _tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo nyengir kuda. "Aku mengganggumu ya? _Mianhae, _aku...kedinginan", jawabnya malu-malu.

Sehun mengernyit. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo. "_Noona _sudah memakai jaket tebal. Bahkan sudah memakai sarung tangan dan syal. Masih kedinginan juga?", tanyanya heran.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia memang sangat lemah kalau sudah berurusan dengan udara dingin. Bahkan saat di dalam ruangan seperti ini, ia masih saja merasa kedinginan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, berusaha memaklumi Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur untuk semakin merapatkan jaket merah yang dipakai Kyungsoo, kemudian ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Sudah merasa lebih hangat?", tanyanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena perlakuan Sehun. Hey..ia sedikit gugup dibuatnya. Ia selanjutnya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukan Sehun. Kyungsoo bahkan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hangatnya pelukan Sehun. Tapi, ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang memiliki pelukan yang lebih hangat daripada Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersentak karena pikirannya sendiri. Ia membuka matanya, dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa yang tadi ia pikirkan adalah hal bodoh. Kyungsoo tidak boleh memilih salah satu dari mereka. Tidak boleh! Bagaimanapun caranya, Kyungsoo harus menolak jika disuruh memilih.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide usai ia bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan serius. "Sehunnie, aku sudah tahu alasan agar aku tidak harus memilih antara dua orang itu", ucapnya. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dahinya berkerut. "Apa alasannya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Apa kado untukku boleh aku minta sekarang?", Kyungsoo justru balas bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk walaupun ia sedikit bergidik gara-gara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin dirimu sebagai kado untukku, Oh Sehun"

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Rumah keluarga Do tampak ramai siang itu. Bukan hanya keluarga Do saja yang ada disana, tapi keluarga Kim juga ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka berkumpul usai mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo yang meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga sudah ada di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Kim bersaudara memandang gadis yang mereka cintai itu dengan tatapan rindu yang begitu besar. Ingin rasanya mereka memeluk gadis mungil itu jika atmosfernya sedang tidak tegang seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf karena selama 2 hari lebih aku melarikan diri dari rumah", Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"_Gwaenchana, chagi. _Yang penting kau baik-baik saja", ucap Kibum. Kibum sudah sangat bersyukur karena bisa melihat putrinya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan ibunya.

"Aku juga sudah membuat keputusan. Aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihanku"

Semua menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. Terutama Jongin dan Luhan. Kakak beradik itu tentu tegang. Siapa yang pada akhirnya akan dipilih Kyungsoo?

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo melepas cincin pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan dan Jongin secara bergantian. Perlahan, ia meletakkan cincin itu di atas meja. Jongin sempat berharap bahwa itu artinya Kyungsoo memilih dirinya dan mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Luhan juga sempat mengira seperti itu.

"Aku memilih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Aku memilih Oh Sehun"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Akhirnya udah memasuki chapter 11! cepet ya? hehe..**

**bales review:**

**ellaelysia: iya nih..dikasih Hunsoo disini :D**

**ChenLin21: hehe, di chapter ini banyak Hunsoo nya^^**

**sehunsky: enggak ada SuDO disini kok :)**

**kyeoptafadila: boleh kok manggil apa aja^^ bakal lumayan ribet buat ke depannya. hehe**

**SheronKim98: Sehun muncul sebagai penengah. muncul sebagai orang yang bikin Luhan sama Kai tambah galau~~~**

**byunpopof: begitulah..emang mulai ribet sekarang. endingnya belum bisa dipastikan juga^^**

**IkaIkaHun11: Sehun-D.O kadang emang manis bgt. itu Sehun suka bgt nempel2 sama D.O. ahaha..**

**sehunsky: iya nih..Hunsoo moment nya banyak di chapter ini :)**

**oneheartforsuju: hmm..endingnya bener2 blm pasti. aku dulu udh ngetik smpai ending, tapi pasti ntar bakal berubah itu yg udah jadi :D**

**Amortentia Chan: iya tuh, Kyungsoo laku bener padahal sebelumnya dia kyk jomblo abadi #eh?**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: enggak kok. Sehun bakal ngasih pencerahan buat Kyungsoo^^**

**Ichihara0629: iya..jadinya ribet. tapi pasti ada solusi dari semua konflik disini :D**

**kyungkyungie: iya. Luhan kasian bgt emang :( tapi memang itu alur ceritanya..hehe**

**dyodoll12jong88: chapter ini special buat Hunsoo~~ wkwkwk**

**akit02: hmm..boleh juga kalau Kyungsoo mau sama Sehun. tapi entahlah..tunggu saja chapter depan^^**

**Insooie baby: iya, Sehun suka manja2 kalau sama Kyung. jadinya lucu :D**

**kaisoo13: sama Sehun masih misteri juga ntar endingnya gimana :p**

**ayuluhannie: chapternya udah terlanjur banyak. hehe. tapi bakal cepet fast update. semoga pekan depan udah end :)**

**kyungsooluhan: duh, Sehun juga jadi cowok disini.. :D**

**LeeYeon: yap..bisa dibilang full HunSoo di chapter ini :)**

**sayakanoicinoe: sudah lanjut^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: bener bgt. Kai emang udh cinta mati sama Kyung. wkwk. Sehun membuat FF ini semakin penuh bumbu konflik. hihihi**

**ArraHyeri2: dikabulkan! chapter ini emang penuh sama Hunsoo! :D**

**rin kitajima: muncul Hunsoo :D**

**chanyeora: enggak kok. ini Sehun datang untuk meramaikan konflik. gpp ntar pada rame sendiri2 disini :p**

**Mira: rizdyo12 . wordpress . com :) tapi baru beberapa FF yg dipindah kesana..**

**Guest: thanks :)**

**KaiSa: makasih :)**

**ByunBaekkie & Luhan rusa & Kang eun seok: ayo dilanjut baca chapter selanjutnya^^**

**yixingcom: kekeke~ iya nih Sehun dimasukin biar jadi 'pemanis' :D**

**.**

**nah..dikasih Hunsoo disini^^**

**buat ke depannya emang bakal ada banyak konflik :)**

**.**

**aku mau minta masukan nih. endingnya harus gimana? Hansoo? Kaisoo? atau malah Hunsoo?**

**semuanya favoritku sebenernya :(**

**Hansoo sama Hunsoo banyak punya moment di EXO's showtime. tapi, Januari itu bulannya Kaisoo. jadi aku harus gimana? kasih masukan ya...^^**

**.**

**Oh iya, kayaknya besok aku gak bisa update soalnya ada acara dari pagi sampai malem. chapter 12 nya senin ya?**

**makasih yg udah setia ngasih semangat :) review again?**


	12. Chapter 12 I'll Let You Go

**Title: Sungkyunkwan Scandal**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Oh Sehun | Do Siwon | Kim Jongwoon**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 12:**

**Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun membuat Jongin dan Luhan merasa patah hati. Jongin bahkan memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan sayangnya, Kyungsoo akan membiarkan Jongin pergi**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Tangan mungil Kyungsoo melepas cincin pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan dan Jongin secara bergantian. Perlahan, ia meletakkan cincin itu di atas meja. Jongin sempat berharap bahwa itu artinya Kyungsoo memilih dirinya dan mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Luhan juga sempat mengira seperti itu._

_"Aku memilih..."_

_"...Aku memilih Oh Sehun"_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 12**

**..**

**..**

**ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Semua mata yang ada disana sontak terbelalak setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Sehun? Siapa itu Sehun? Sekiranya, itu pertanyaan yang membuncah di otak Luhan, Jongin, Siwon, maupun Kibum. Nama Sehun terdengar sangat asing bagi mereka semua. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung kedua orang tuanya dan juga Kim bersaudara. Ia justru berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, lalu kembali masuk dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat dengan seorang pemuda tinggi dan berkulit putih yang memiliki wajah tampan. Pria tampan itu sejak tadi memang menunggu Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya.

"Kenalkan. Ini kekasihku, Oh Sehun. Luhan _oppa, _maaf pertunangan kita harus diakhiri. Rencana pernikahan kita juga harus dibatalkan. Dan Jongin...maafkan aku...", mata Kyungsoo tampak berkaca-kaca saat bicara dan menatap wajah kaget Jongin. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, lidahnya begitu kelu saat mengucapkan kata maaf itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan berpura-pura bersikap acuh. Ia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan, dan ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Melihat wajah sendu Kyungsoo, Sehun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Memberi kekuatan pada si gadis mungil.

"Kuharap semua menerima keputusanku. Dan kuharap Luhan _oppa _dan Jongin bisa berbaikan. Aku tak ingin kalian bermusuhan karena aku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Dan terimakasih untuk semuanya", Kyungsoo membungkuk pada semua orang yang saat ini masih terkaget, lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Luhan dan Jongin sama-sama menundukkan kepala mereka usai Kyungsoo pergi. Mereka sangat kecewa pada keputusan Kyungsoo. Dua saudara itu sekarang merasa senasib. Mereka sama-sama patah hati.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menghela nafas lega. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman, dengan Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku, _noona. _Kau membuatku harus membolos kuliah"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum tulus. "_Gomawo, _Sehunnie. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu. Seminggu ini, kumohon kau tetap berada di sampingku", pinta Kyungsoo.

Sehun membalas senyum tulus Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya jika _noona _memang meminta diriku sendiri untuk menjadi hadiah ulang tahun _noona_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Sehun. Walaupun ia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sehun membolos kuliah. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena ia sudah membohongi banyak orang dengan mengatakan bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Sehun. Semuanya adalah rencananya. Rencananya agar bisa menghindar dari Luhan dan Jongin. Rencananya agar mereka semua bisa menerima keputusan Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin memilih. Meskipun semua ini menyakiti hati Jongin dan Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Ia tak ingin menyakiti mereka berdua lebih dalam lagi. Kyungsoo berharap, dua bersaudara itu akan menemukan sosok gadis yang lebih baik darinya.

"Jadi, kau memilih yang bermata rusa, atau yang berkulit hitam, _noona?", _goda Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol saat melontarkan godaan. Jika Sehun tidak sedang menggodanya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah memilih untuk mencubiti wajah Sehun. Rasanya ia begitu gemas pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukankah aku tidak memilih keduanya?"

"Maksudku, siapa yang kau cintai, _noona? _Yang bermata rusa, atau yang berkulit hitam?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah..baiklah. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, _noona"_

"_Yak_! Jangan sok tahu kau, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun justru terbahak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini memerah. Sehun yakin bahwa wajah merah itu bukan muncul karena udara yang dingin, tapi karena Kyungsoo merasa malu. Dalam hati, Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Ia begitu menyayangi gadis bermata bulat itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo bisa bahagia.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Siwon, Kibum, Luhan, dan Jongin masih berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Do. Aura _shock _sepertinya masih cukup terasa. Bahkan mereka semua masih terus diam sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah selama dua hari, lalu pulang ke rumah dengan membawa seorang pria asing yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Apa itu bukan hal yang gila? Atau jangan-jangan Kyungsoo memang sudah lama jatuh cinta dengan pria itu, bahkan sebelum mengenal Jongin maupun Luhan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mungkin yang dipikirkan oleh mereka semua.

"Kyungsoo sudah mengambil keputusan. Kalian berdua harus menerimanya. Rencana pernikahan juga harus dibatalkan. Aku akan menemui Jongwoon _hyung _dan meminta maaf untuk hal ini. Aku juga sangat menyesal karena perjodohan Kyungsoo dan Luhan harus batal. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun", kata Siwon setelah mereka semua hening untuk beberapa waktu.

Luhan tampak tak terima dengan perkataan Siwon. "Tapi, _ahjussi. _Kenapa kita harus menerima keputusan Kyungsoo semudah itu? Bisa saja itu hanya rencana Kyungsoo untuk menghindari kami berdua"

Jongin memilih diam dan tak ikut ambil bagian dari pembicaraan ini. Hatinya sudah cukup nyeri ketika melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng pria lain. Hey! Ini sungguh tidak adil! Kyungsoo jatuh ke pelukan orang lain di hari ulang tahunnya! Yap! Hari ini tanggal 14 Januari, dan itu adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin. Betapa malangnya Jongin yang harus menerima kenyataan pelik itu di hari kelahirannya. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja sekarang. Nasibnya terlalu buruk hingga ia pantas untuk menangis meskipun ia bukan orang yang cengeng.

"Jika Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua, itu artinya Kyungsoo memang harus memilih orang lain, kan? Dan aku menghargai keputusannya. Kyungsoo sudah cukup tertekan selama ini. Tolong jangan buat dia semakin tertekan lagi", pinta Siwon. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat memohon pada Luhan. Ia tak ingin putri kesayangannya semakin menderita. Siwon sudah sangat merasa sedih karena Kyungsoo dua hari meninggalkan rumah. Dan setelah Kyungsoo kembali, Siwon sudah bertekad untuk menuruti keinginan putrinya itu. Meskipun itu artinya, Siwon harus siap menghadapi kemarahan Jongwoon karena rencana perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan harus batal. Baginya, itu tak masalah asalkan Kyungsoo kembali ke sisinya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya, Jongin menutup pintu mobil putihnya dengan wajah malas. Ia baru saja memarkir mobil Bentley-nya itu di halaman parkir kampus. Jongin baru saja akan mengambil satu langkah ke depan ketika matanya menemukan sebuah mobil Mercedes-Benz CL-Class berwarna silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Itu mobil Kyungsoo! Jongin beberapa kali melihat Kyungsoo membawa mobil itu saat pergi ke kampus.

Mata Jongin terbelalak begitu melihat sosok Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu. Yang membuat Jongin kaget adalah karena Kyungsoo tak sendiri. Pujaan hatinya itu keluar dari mobil bersama sosok yang kemarin ia lihat di rumah Kyungsoo. Ya. Oh Sehun.

Jongin masih memperhatikan dua sosok yang mulai berjalan menjauhi mobil. Yang Jongin ingat, ia tak pernah melihat Sehun di kampus ini. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun bukan mahasiswa yang satu jurusan dengannya. Tapi mau apa pria albino itu ada di kampus ini? Menemani Kyungsoo? Menjaga Kyungsoo? Oh! Itu sungguh romantis, tapi membuat Jongin merasa geram. Ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah Sehun yang sialnya cukup tampan itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Itu hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi membencinya, dan membuatnya semakin tak mau bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin pastinya tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah lemas.

Jongin sudah merasa sangat lelah. Semalam, lagi-lagi ia dihakimi oleh keluarganya karena ia dituduh sebagai penghancur hubungan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Padahal ia tak melakukan apapun. Kenapa ia terus disalahkan? Bahkan keluarganya lupa bahwa kemarin ia berulang tahun. Itu memang sudah biasa. Toh, kelahirannya memang tidak diharapkan. Jadi, untuk apa hari lahirnya itu diingat? Ia harus menerima nasibnya yang tak mendapat ucapan selamat dari keluarganya sendiri. Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya Luhan selalu memberinya ucapan. Tapi tahun ini, Luhan sepertinya bahkan tidak menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya lagi. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Jongwoon semalam murka. Luhan juga murka. Ryeowook pun tak ragu melontarkan beberapa kata kasar untuk Jongin.

Jongin masih ingat amukan Jongwoon semalam...

_"Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna, Kim Jongin! Kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Kau sudah mempermalukan keluargamu sendiri karena pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata akhirnya batal! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

Nasib Jongin begitu miris. Kenapa cintanya disalahkan? Bukankah cinta itu tidak tahu kapan akan datang, dan pada siapa akan berlabuh? Kenapa cintanya dianggap sebagai satu hal yang haram dan tabu?

Jongin akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi akan nasibnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Ya. Pergi dari sisi orang-orang yang tak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus. Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nah, kau tunggu di sini saja ya? Aku hanya memiliki satu jadwal kuliah saja hari ini. Pasti tak akan lama", ucap Kyungsoo. Ia memang sengaja mengajak Sehun ikut ke kampusnya daripada pria berkulit putih itu sendirian di hotel. Ya. Sehun menginap di hotel selama ia berada di Seoul. Seluruh biaya hidupnya ditanggung oleh Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya ke Seoul. Jadi gadis itu memang harus bertanggung jawab.

Sehun mengangguk. Menyetujui perintah Kyungsoo. "Apa di dalam ada buku tentang teknik?", tanyanya polos. Ia berharap bisa menemukan buku tentang teknik supaya ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya yang ia tinggalkan di Busan.

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu dengan satu jitakan manis yang mendarat di kepala Sehun. "Ini perpustakaan jurusan bisnis, Oh Sehun! Kau cari saja buku tentang bisnis!", balas Kyungsoo.

Sehun mencibir Kyungsoo yang suka sekali menganiaya kepalanya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia dihadiahi sebuah jitakan seperti ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tak mempedulikan cibiran Sehun. Ia meninggalkan pria tampan itu sendirian di perpustakaan.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari buku tentang bisnis tapi yang ada gambarnya, dan harus berwarna. Siapa tahu ada foto Miranda Kerr dalam buku bisnis itu. Aku akan langsung merobek halaman yang ada fotonya itu jika ada. Lalu akan aku bawa pulang untuk kutempel di dinding kamarku", ucap Sehun sambil sedikit terkekeh geli. Selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ini masih pukul 11 pagi, dan ia memang hanya punya satu jadwal kuliah hari ini. Ia bisa mengajak Sehun berkeliling Seoul setelah ini. Hitung-hitung balas jasa karena Sehun sudah banyak membantunya.

Ia sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun. Sehun tadi sempat mengumpat habis-habisan setelah keluar dari perpustakaan. Hal itu dikarenakan Sehun sama sekali tak menemukan buku bergambar di perpustakaan. Jangankan foto Miranda Kerr, Sehun bahkan tak bisa menemukan gambar binatang di buku-buku bisnis itu. Ia hanya menemukan huruf dan angka yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Sangat membosankan.

..

..

"Kyungsoo, _noona!"_

Telinga Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah suara yang familiar, tapi ia enggan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun melirik heran ke arah Kyungsoo yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kyungsoo kini menunjukkan ekspresi datar, padahal sebelumnya Kyungsoo sempat tertawa lebar. Sehun yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"_Noona, _tunggu!"

Lengan Kyungsoo digenggam erat oleh pria yang memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo terpaksa berhenti berjalan. Ia memberanikan diri menatap sosok pria itu. Ia tetap berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan raut datar di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Jongin?", tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu, _noona_!"

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Tinggalkan aku!", Kyungsoo mencoba mulai berjalan, tapi tangan Jongin masih menahannya.

"Tatap aku, _noona! _Dan katakan bahwa kau mencintai kekasihmu itu!_"_

Kyungsoo terkaget. Ia masih diam dan tak menatap Jongin.

"Tatap aku, _noona!"_

Kyungsoo akhirnya mencoba menatap Jongin walaupun dengan ragu. Mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah saat menatap tepat pada mata tajam Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"A-aku mencintai Se-sehun"

Jongin menyeringai. "Kau ragu, _noona. _Tapi baiklah. Tetap tatap aku, dan sekarang katakan bahwa _noona _tidak mencintai Luhan _hyung!"_

Kyungsoo kembali dikagetkan oleh ucapan Jongin. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, sebelum mengambil nafas sejenak dan bicara. "Aku tidak mencintai Luhan _oppa", _ucapnya lancar, dan terlihat yakin. Berbeda sekali dengan ucapannya yang tadi.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah tahu Kyungsoo akan menjawab dengan yakin seperti itu. "Rupanya _noona _justru yakin akan hal itu. Baiklah. Ini perintah terakhirku. Tatap aku, dan katakan bahwa _noona _tidak mencintaiku!"

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Ia merasa lebih kaget sekarang. Dan apa ini? Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih kencang sekarang. Perasaan macam apa ini? Kyungsoo merasa gugup bukan main. Bibirnya terasa sangat berat untuk berucap. Ia ragu. Bahkan kini jemarinya bergerak-gerak secara _random _karena ia merasa sangat gugup. Kepala Kyungsoo kini juga tertunduk. Menghindari tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Katakan, _noona! _Katakan bahwa _noona _tidak mencintaiku!", Jongin mengulangi perintahnya karena untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo justru terdiam.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongak lagi untuk menatap Jongin meskipun dengan ragu. Lagi-lagi matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tak berani menatap satu titik di mata Jongin. "A-aku..aku tidak men-mencintaimu, J-Jongin..."

"Kau ragu, _noona! _Kau bohong!Kau mencintaiku!", ucap Jongin dengan keyakinan tingkat tinggi.

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak men–"

.

.

_CHU~_

_._

_. _

Kyungsoo tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin. Jongin menciumnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo berontak, namun Jongin tak juga melepas ciumannya.

Oh tidak! Koridor sedang ramai saat itu. Ini akan menjadi _the 2nd _Sungkyunkwan_ Scandal!_

Emosi Sehun tersulut. Ia menarik kasar tubuh Jongin lalu memukul wajahnya dengan telak.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?", Sehun membentak Jongin yang bibirnya berdarah karena pukulan darinya.

Sehun hendak menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi, namun tangan Jongin kembali menahan Kyungsoo. Terpaksa Sehun menghentikan gerakannya karena ia tahu bahwa urusan Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum selesai.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau berbohong, _noona! _Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, juga membohongiku! Kau mencintaiku, _noona!"_

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Ia nyaris menangis karena lagi-lagi ia melihat pertengkaran di depannya. Dulu Jongin vs Luhan, sekarang Jongin vs Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia merasa sangat takut dan merasa bersalah. Ia yang membuat mereka semua bertengkar, bahkan saling memukul.

"Jujurlah padaku, _noona. _Jangan membohongiku!", Jongin kembali bicara.

"...", Kyungsoo tak merespon.

"_Noona..."_

"...", lagi-lagi tak ada suara dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang nyaris jatuh dari pelupuknya. Rasanya begitu sakit sekarang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku akan meninggalkan _noona _untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan menganggu _noona _lagi. Tapi, jika pukul 1 nanti _noona _menemuiku di _Gimpo International Airport_ dan menahan kepergianku, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Dan, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, _noona_", Jongin bicara dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak kecil.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jarum panjang telah melewati angka 12 dan kini sudah berada di angka 3. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.15, Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk berhadapan di sebuah _cafe. _Kyungsoo menatap nanar pada makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Waktu terus bergulir, dan ia tetap diam.

..

..

"Ia orangnya kan, _noona? _Si hitam itu yang kau cintai kan?", Sehun memecah keheningan. Ia cukup lelah karena dari tadi hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang tampak melamun.

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Masih setia menunduk ke arah meja. Memandangi makanan yang ada di depannya, meskipun pikirannya tak fokus kesana.

"Kurasa kau tak boleh mengabaikan perasaanmu, _noona. _Aku memang sempat memberikan saran untukmu. Saran supaya kau tidak memilih salah satu. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, kau tetap harus memilih. Menjatuhkan pilihanmu pada seseorang yang telah dipilih oleh hatimu"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Sehun. "Apa aku boleh memilih? Apa itu tak akan menghancurkan semuanya? Hubungan mereka semakin buruk, Sehun. Hubungan mereka akan semakin hancur jika aku memilih salah satu dari mereka"

Sehun tersenyum tulus. Menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berair. "Cinta memang harus memilih. Tentang kehancuran, itu bisa diperbaiki. Seperti sebuah vas bunga yang pecah berkeping. Itu saja bisa disatukan dengan perlahan. Hubungan Jongin dan kakaknya pasti juga dapat diperbaiki dengan perlahan"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun. Ia terlihat berpikir keras, tapi senyum Sehun seolah meyakinkannya. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah pukul 12.25. Apa aku bisa melakukannya?", gumamnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, _noona. _Kejar dia sekarang. Nanti aku akan pulang sendiri"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "_Gomawo, _Sehun. Berhati-hatilah. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu", ucap Kyungsoo sebelum ia berlari ke halaman parkir dan melaju dengan mobil silvernya.

"Kau tidak berhutang padaku, _noona. _Semoga kau bahagia_. _Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku senang karena bisa memilikimu sebagai kakakku. Aku merasakan kehadiran Seohee _noona _berkat adanya dirimu..."

Ya. Sehun sudah menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti kakaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengingatkan Sehun pada saudara kembarnya, Oh Seohee. Seohee lahir beberapa menit sebelum Sehun. Itu artinya, Seohee berstatus sebagai kakak Sehun. Seohee meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Ia meninggal bersama kedua orang tua Sehun. Sehun sangat terpukul saat itu. Ia begitu menyayangi Seohee dan juga orang tuanya. Sehun bahkan tak pernah berpisah dengan Seohee sebelumnya.

Seohee memiliki sifat yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Seohee itu ceria dan juga sangat perhatian. Sama seperti Kyungsoo. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dekat dengan Kyungsoo bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sehun ingin sekali menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dan ia berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo. Juga untuk membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Karena bagi Sehun, Kyungsoo adalah pengganti Seohee yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan padanya. Pengganti sebagai sosok kakak. Dan Sehun pun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga menganggap dirinya seperti adik sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa bahagia belakangan ini. Ia memiliki seorang kakak lagi.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berlari kencang di bandara. Ini sudah pukul 12.58 KST. Ia mengutuk jalanan yang tadi tiba-tiba macet di beberapa ruas. Padahal tadi ia hanya menempuh jarak 15 km saja, tapi kemacetan sangat menghambat laju mobilnya.

"Sial! Dimana dia?", gumamnya sembari matanya terus melacak keberadaan Jongin. Berusaha mencari sosok yang akhir-akhir ini memaksa masuk ke hatinya. Mengisi hatinya yang sebelumnya kosong.

Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga ia melihat punggung seseorang yang tampak familiar untuknya. Ia mempercepat larinya hingga akhirnya berhenti saat ia sampai di belakang sosok itu.

"Jongin?", ucapnya sembari berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah.

Sosok yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongin itu akhirnya tersenyum senang. Mengabaikan rasa perih di bibirnya karena pukulan Sehun tadi memang keras.

"Aku percaya _noona _akan datang", ucapnya girang dan penuh semangat.

Kyungsoo masih diam dan terus memandang Jongin.

"_Noona_ kemarin sudah membuatku menangis di hari ulang tahunku. Sekarang, kau tidak akan membuatku menangis kan, _noona?"_

"Hari ulang tahun? 14 Januari?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "12 Januari adalah hari ulang tahunmu. 14 Januari adalah hari ulang tahunku. _Noona _tidak akan membuatku kecewa kan sekarang? _Noona_ datang untuk mencegahku agar aku tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng mantap. "Tidak", jawabnya.

Mata Jongin melotot karena kaget. "Lalu?", tanyanya sembari berharap-harap cemas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum _evil. _Ia menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. "Aku datang kesini untuk menyuruhmu tetap pergi ke Jepang. _I'll let you go..._"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 12 sudah diupdate!**

**akhirnya update setelah kemarin gak bisa update..**

**bales review dulu:**

**ChenLin21: makasih masukannya. akan dijadikan bahan pertimbangan. tapi kayaknya Kyung gak jatuh ke pelukan Sehun deh^^**

**Insooie baby: makasih sarannya. iya, endingnya gak akan Hunsoo. Hunsoo cuma jadi pemanis :D**

**ellaelysia: yang pasti, endingnya bakal antara Hansoo atau Kaisoo. hehe**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: duh..kemarin Kaisoo ada moment di airport. si Kkamjong pegang2 hidung sama bibir Kyung, dan itu sweet. hahaha**

**Lady Wu: makasih masukannya ya..mungkin tiga chapter lagi udah end^^**

**ArraHyeri2: hahaha..Sehun beneran cuma buat pemanis. dia gak ada niat buat ikut memperebutkan Kyungsoo. jadi, chapter depan udah balik jadi Kaisoo vs Hansoo tanpa ada Hunsoo :D**

**yixingcom: tenang..Hunsoo itu cuma sekilas aja. beneran bukan main pairing disini. jangan kecewa dong yaa.. :(**

**yongchan: masukannya ditampung^^**

**Dyodo Hyung: makasih masukannya :)**

**ayuluhannie: masukannya ditampung dulu ya? :)**

**IkaIkaHun11: iya. Kyungsoo keliatan sayang bgt sama Sehun. tapi mereka lebih cenderung ke brothership hubungannya^^**

**LeeYeon: makasih...ini sudah dilanjutin^^**

**kaisoo13: sarannya ditampung ya? makasih :)**

**Baby fangirl: hehe, Luhan sama Jongin kan gak tau kalau Kyungsoo di busan..**

**weareexo: chapter depan Kaisoo moment nya bakal comeback :)**

**ryanryu: lanjut bacanya ya..^^**

**kyungkyungie: hmm..pernikahannya Kyungsoo-Luhan udah dibatalin sebenernya. tapi bakal ada kejutan soal Hansoo kok :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA: tenang saja..chapter depan udah gak terlalu ribet soalnya Hunsoo udah dieliminasi :D**

**Amortentia Chan: Sehun gak cinta sama Kyungsoo kok. jadi ini gak bakal terlalu ribet^^**

**kyeoptafadila: oke deeeh..masukannya ditampung. hehehe..**

**rin kitajima: benar sekali! Hunsoo emang kakak-adik disini. aww..sangat tepat!^^b**

**byunpopof: moment Kaisoo tetap ada kok^^**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: Hunsoo cuma couple sekilas aja kok disini**

**dyodoll12jong88: chapter depan bakal banyak momentnya Kaisoo :)**

**setyoningt: baiklah..ditampung masukannya :)**

**ta: lanjut bacanya yaa..makasih^^**

**oneheartforsuju: iya..hubungan Hunsoo sebatas kakak-adik aja :D**

**kaisookim9394: gomawo^^**

**Jung Eunhee: hahaha..tapi skrg udah balik ke Hansoo sama Kaisoo aja ini FF nya..**

**sehunsky: bukan pelarian sebenernya. tapi alasan buat menghindar dari duo Kim :D**

**siti: hmm..maaf ini endingnya bukan Hunsoo :(**

**Kaisooship: hehe..mungkin jodoh. bukan Hunsoo kok ini endingnya :p**

**nitip salam: perasaan Sehun ke Kyung cuma sebatas sayang aja^^**

**Luhan rusa: iya tuh. Kai emang banyak disakiti sama keluarganya sendiri T_T**

**Kang eun seok: Hunsoo cuma pemanis kok. tenang aja. hehe**

**urang: hahaha..Sehun cuma nganggep Kyung sebagai kakaknya kok^^**

**Shim Yeonhae: ini tetep gak ada yaoi nya :)**

**KaiSa: tenang aja..ntar dikasih Kaisoo moment lagi kok..**

**ByunBaekkie: disini tetep gak ada Hunsoo..hehe**

**KYUNGSOO: duh..Hunsoo cuma sebatas kakak-adik aja disini :(**

**ryanryu: yap..Jongin emang bakal berusaha buat rebut Kyung^^**

**Guest: Sehun cuma sayang aja kok sama kyung :)**

**.**

**seneng deh yg review banyak sampai bingung balesnya. hehe. maaf kalau ada yg terlewat..**

**.**

**sekarang, FF ini back to KaiSoo vs HanSoo tanpa ada HunSoo nya. HunSoo beneran cuma pemanis aja, dan itu emang bukan main pairing disini.**

**aku akhirnya udah bikin keputusan ini endingnya Kyungsoo bakal sama siapa. aku liat dari review juga sih makanya bisa ambil kesimpulan. dan aku juga mempertimbangkan aspek2 lainnya. jadi, semoga bakal diterima endingnya^^**

**.**

**FF ini kayaknya bakal sampai chapter 15, dan chapter depan bakalan aku kasih moment Kaisoo lagi. tapi, itu bukan endingnya. tenang saja! :)**

**makasih banyak yg udah review. review again? :***


	13. Chapter 13 Together

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

******- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Oh Sehun | Kim Jongwoon | Kim Ryeowook**

**and others.. *chapter ini banyak cast-nya***

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 13:**

**Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut Jongin pergi ke Jepang. Mereka berjanji untuk terus bersama. Di sisi lain, Luhan panik karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Mata Jongin melotot karena kaget. "Lalu?", tanyanya sembari berharap-harap cemas._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum evil. Ia menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. "Aku datang kesini untuk menyuruhmu tetap pergi ke Jepang. I'll let you go..."_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 13**

**..**

**..**

**ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

_"MWO? Noona_ datang kemari untuk mengusirku? Bukan untuk menahan kepergianku?"

Kyungsoo kini menghilangkan senyum _evil-_nya, dan menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Ya. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap pergi ke Jepang. Karena aku akan ikut denganmu pergi ke Jepang"

Sejenak Jongin masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Lama Jongin memasang ekspresi cengo. Kyungsoo yang sebal justru langsung pergi membeli tiket pesawat. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa keberangkatan ke Jepang masih 1 jam lagi. Jongin saja yang berlebihan. Sok mendramatisir keadaan supaya kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo menjadi mirip dengan drama yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Jangan salah, pria keren macam Jongin juga suka nonton drama.

.

Jongin masih menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah membawa satu tiket untuk terbang bersamanya ke Jepang. Mudah sekali gadis itu mendapatkan tiket pesawat.

"_Noona _benar-benar akan pergi denganku ke Jepang?", tanya Jongin setelah ia sudah cukup bisa mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membeli tiket ini jika aku tak akan pergi denganmu?"

Jongin masih menampilkan raut bingung. "Kukira _noona _ingin aku bertahan di Seoul"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menangkup wajah Jongin. "Kau bilang kalau aku datang, kau akan terus berada di sampingku kan? Aku ingin kau menepati perkataanmu itu. Kita akan terus bersama di Jepang. Bukan di Korea. Kau mau?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum, lalu melepas tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Ya. Aku mau", jawabnya mantap. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun karena memang itu yang ia mau. Tak peduli di Korea ataupun di Jepang, ia hanya ingin terus bisa ada di samping Kyungsoo. Bersama Kyungsoo dimanapun.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

**_Tokyo, Jepang_**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyewa sebuah _apartement _sederhana yang hanya berisi dua kamar. Selain dua kamar itu, disana hanya ada ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi, dan satu dapur berukuran kecil. Jongin tak membawa banyak uang karena ia memang sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikan seluruh harta yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. Ia hanya membawa uangnya sendiri yang ia peroleh dari hadiah kejuaraan basket, maupun kompetensi _dance _yang sering ia ikuti. Uang itu cukup untuk menyewa _apartment _karena bakat Jongin di dua bidang itu tak diragukan lagi hingga ia sering meraih kemenangan jika mengikuti lomba.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk pergi sebelumnya. Apalagi pergi ke luar negeri. Ia hanya membawa uang yang ada di dompetnya. Untung Kyungsoo merupakan gadis kaya. Uang di dompetnya tentu tak sedikit.

Percaya atau tidak, keputusan Kyungsoo untuk ikut Jongin pergi ke Jepang ia dapatkan beberapa detik setelah melihat wajah Jongin. Saat masih belum bertemu Jongin, ia hanya berniat untuk menahan kepergian Jongin dan meminta Jongin untuk bertahan di Korea. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah melihat wajah Jongin pikiran gadis itu seketika berubah. Jadilah ia malah mengikuti Jongin yang kabur dari Korea. Sungguh nekat keputusan yang ia ambil. Tapi, hatinya sudah mantap hingga ia sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa menyewa _apartement _kecil ini. Aku tak menduga _noona _akan ikut denganku"

"_Yak_! Kau tak suka aku ikut denganmu? Ya sudah! Aku akan pulang saja kalau begitu!"

"Issh..sejak kapan _noona _jadi sensitif begitu? Apa sejak _noona _berpacaran dengan pria albino bernama Oh Sehun itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya"

Mengingat Sehun membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia sudah meninggalkan pria Busan itu di Seoul sendirian. Minseok pasti akan membunuhnya jika ia tahu bahwa sepupunya terlantar di Seoul. Ah! Biarkan saja! Toh Sehun sudah dewasa. Ia tidak mungkin hilang di Seoul kan? Ia tahu arah jalan pulang kan?

Sehun pasti juga tak menduga jika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan ikut ke Jepang. Kyungsoo saja tak menduganya. Jangan-jangan setelah ini Sehun akan mati-matian mencari Kyungsoo di Seoul? Kasihan sekali dia.

Sudahlah..kita tinggalkan saja si albino tampan itu seraya berharap semoga ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri di alam sana. Di Seoul maksudnya...

.

_Back to KaiSoo..._

"Aku tahu _noona _tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun. _Noona _hanya mencari alasan agar bisa menolakku dan Luhan _hyung _kan?", pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu. _Noona _itu mencintaiku. Bukan Sehun. Bukan juga Luhan _hyung. _Dari mata _noona _saja aku sudah tahu", ucap Jongin penuh kesombongan. Padahal sebelumnya Jongin seperti pria yang kehilangan harapan, tapi sekarang ia sudah menemukan rasa percaya dirinya lagi. Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya bisa mengubah suasana hati Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik tak terima. "Percaya diri sekali kau, hitam!"

"Aku memang hitam, tapi _noona _yang putih ini mencintaiku. Jadi tak masalah untukku", Jongin terkekeh.

"Diam kau!"

Jongin menghentikan kekehannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Jongin menatap lurus ke mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Karena _noona_ tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun, maka maukah _noona _berpacaran denganku saja?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia tersenyum menatap Jongin. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku mau ikut denganmu ke Jepang jika aku menolakmu?"

"Jadi, _noona _menerimaku?", Jongin bertanya antusias.

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Aku menerimamu. Tetaplah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi karena aku sudah memilihmu"

"Tentu saja, _noona. _Aku berjanji. Aku mencintaimu. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terindah untukku walaupun sedikit terlambat", balas Jongin yang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jongin. Senyum lega terkembang di bibirnya walaupun di depannya nanti masih akan ada hambatan.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Keluarga Kim sedang diselimuti ketegangan. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Di meja ruang tengah itu sudah ada ponsel, kunci mobil, _credit card, _dan dompet yang berisi uang milik Jongin. Semua barang-barang itu ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Jongin di meja ruang tengah. Jongin sama sekali tidak berpamitan maupun bicara pada keluarganya sebelum pergi. Oke. Kalau berpamitan, itu namanya bukan kabur. Lagipula, Jongin tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya ia berpamitan karena tak akan ada orang yang menangisi kepergiannya.

Luhan, Jongwoon, dan Ryeowook memandang nanar pada benda-benda itu.

"Jongin benar-benar pergi...", ucap Ryeowook pelan. Ada sedikit raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Hanya sedikit. Rasa sedih di wajah itu tak terlalu kentara.

Jongwoon tetap memasang ekspresi datar dengan mata sipitnya. "Kalau memang itu keputusannya, biarkan saja. Ia akan aku coret dari daftar ahli waris kekayaan keluarga Kim. Semua kekayaan keluarga Kim akan jatuh ke tangan Luhan", ucapnya enteng.

Luhan mendelik tak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan sekejam ini. Setidaknya, Luhan mengira akan melihat sedikit raut panik di wajah Jongwoon karena putra bungsunya kabur dari rumah. Tapi ini apa? Sama sekali tidak ada raut panik di wajah Jongwoon. Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa ayahnya itu tak memiliki hati karena terus-terusan bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Jongin. Ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Jongin.

"Aku akan mencari Jongin", Luhan berkata seraya mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

"_Baby, _aku akan mencari pekerjaan hari ini. Aku sedikit bisa berbahasa Jepang. Kau disini saja, _ne?", _Jongin bertanya dengan manja. Saat ini lengannya melingkar di perut Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur kecilnya. Manja sekali Jongin itu. Bahkan ia sudah berani memberikan Kyungsoo panggilan sayang.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik untuk menatap kekasih barunya. "Aku ikut saja ya? Aku juga ingin mencari pekerjaan"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangan gadisnya itu. Sebuah tindakan kecil yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo merona pagi-pagi. "Jangan. Kau tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang kan? Aku tidak mau kau justru merasa susah disini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, bukan untuk membuatmu kesusahan disini", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tapi aku ingin membantumu~", ia mulai merajuk manja.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu membawa Kyungsoo dalam ke dekapannya. "Bantu aku dengan cintamu, _baby. _Cintamu adalah kekuatanku"

Oh baiklah! Itu adalah kata-kata gombal yang seharusnya terdengar menjijikkan. Kyungsoo biasanya akan muntah jika mendengar kata-kata macam itu. Tapi kali ini lain. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Kata-kata Jongin membuat hatinya hangat.

Jongin juga sempat tertawa geli usai mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia merangkai kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya, Jongin memang akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat _cheesy _mulai sekarang. Kyungsoo harus terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"_Saranghae, _Jongin"

"_Nado saranghae, chagiya.."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_.._

_.._

Angin malam yang pilu menerpa wajah tampan Luhan. Tak hanya pilu, tapi angin malam itu terasa sangat dingin. Sungguh pas dengan suasana hati Luhan. Saat ini, pria tampan itu sedang berdiri menantang dinginnya malam di balkon kamarnya. Bahkan ia tak mengenakan jaket maupun mantel hangat.

Saat ia pergi mencari Jongin kemarin, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Kyungsoo kabur. Kenapa gadis yang ia cintai itu suka sekali kabur dari rumah? Dan kali ini kabur kemana? Apa kabur bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun? Luhan akan menghabisi Sehun jika ternyata benar bahwa pria itu yang membawa Kyungsoo kabur.

Luhan sudah merasa sangat sakit hati karena cintanya ditinggal begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan tak ingin melepas Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sekarang justru pergi dari rumah. Pergi dari kehidupannya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan juga merindukan Jongin. Meskipun ia merasa sangat dikhianati oleh adik kandungnya itu, Luhan tetap menyayangi Jongin. Dan ia sangat menyesal karena sudah melukai perasaan adiknya itu. Seharusnya, ia menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Jongin. Seharusnya ia menjaga Jongin. Bukan malah ikut-ikutan memojokkan Jongin yang merasa tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan seharusnya tak boleh menyalahkan cinta Jongin. Cinta adalah perasaan alami yang tidak boleh disalahkan.

Di saat Luhan sedang merenungkan semuanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan hangat melingkupi pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Baru saja ibunya memakaikan jaket tebal di pundak Luhan.

"Memikirkan apa, hm?", tanya Ryeowook lembut. Begitulah. Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Luhan hingga selalu bicara lembut pada putra sulungnya itu. Dan Luhan sekarang bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas perbedaan sikap Ryeowook saat bersamanya dan saat bersama Jongin. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Ia tahu betapa menderitanya Jongin selama ini.

Luhan memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkung ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Tidak memikirkan apa-apa, _eomma", _jawab Luhan.

"Memikirkan Kyungsoo yang pergi dari rumah lagi?", tanya Ryeowook.

Luhan terdiam. Ibunya itu terlampau paham padanya. Terlalu peka jika sudah berkaitan dengan Luhan.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?", tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Ia adalah cinta pertamaku, _eomma. _Dan cintaku sangat besar untuknya", jawab Luhan.

Ryeowook membawa putra pertamanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Luhan. "Jika ia jodohmu, maka ia akan kembali ke sisimu dan menjadi milikmu. Percayalah", ucap Ryeowook.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan ibunya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Luhan menangis. Entah menangisi Kyungsoo, atau justru menangisi Jongin. Hatinya terasa berkecamuk sekarang.

Tanpa Ryeowook dan Luhan sadari, Jongwoon melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak itu. Ia menggumam lirih. "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke sisi Luhan. Tak akan aku biarkan orang lain memiliki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya milik Luhan. Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan terluka"

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Luhan sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Disana sudah ada teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lain.

Ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing. _You know what? _Joonmyeon dan Yixing sudah berpacaran sekarang. Yah..walaupun pasangan itu masih malu-malu kucing sampai sekarang. Padahal mereka sudah dua minggu menjalin hubungan.

_Ok. Back to story.._

Luhan datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu sahabat-sahabatnya itu tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar tidak tahu Kyungsoo pergi kemana?", tanya Luhan.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu, Luhan-ssi", jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Jongin juga kabur dari rumah sejak dua hari yang lalu"

Sontak mata teman-teman Kyungsoo terbelalak karena kaget mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ternyata, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi dalam waktu yang sama. Mereka sama-sama pergi dua hari yang lalu.

"Apa...apa mungkin mereka pergi bersama?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun bagai menghadirkan pisau tajam yang siap menusuk hati Luhan. Pergi bersama? Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Apa tandanya ia telah kalah?

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana Jongin pergi", jawab Luhan.

Mereka merenung. Diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan kemungkinan kemana Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi saat ini.

"Atau mungkin mereka pergi meninggalkan Seoul? Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyungsoo kabur ke Busan kan?", Joonmyeon menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa waktu itu Kyungsoo pergi ke Busan. "Sebaiknya kita cari di seluruh Korea", ujarnya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin masuk ke dalam _apartement _sederhananya dengan senyum cerah. Senyumnya bertambah cerah ketika mendapati Kyungsoo menyambutnya juga dengan senyum yang cerah.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan kau baru pulang. Apa kau berhasil mendapat pekerjaan?", tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Kemarin Jongin juga pergi seharian, tapi tak mendapat pekerjaan. Ia berharap hari ini berbeda. Ia harap Jongin sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Wajah antusias Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan di mata Jongin. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meronta minta dilepas. Jongin dengan tawanya melepas cubitan itu.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan, _baby. _Aku bekerja sebagai _waiter _di sebuah _restaurant. _Aku akan bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Malamnya aku bisa menemanimu, _baby", _ucap Jongin seiring dengan senyum lembut yang ia sunggingkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. "Padahal dulu kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat uang. Tapi sekarang justru harus bersusah payah. _Mianhae, _aku tidak bisa membantumu"

Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut. "Sudah kubilang kan? Cintamu sangat membantuku. Aku bisa merasa kuat dan bahagia karenamu. Seperti perkataanmu dulu, kau menemaniku dan mengusir rasa sepiku. _Gomawo"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Lagipula, _noona _harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliah _noona _kan? _Noona _fokus pada tugas akhir _noona _saja", imbuh Jongin.

Benar sekali. Kyungsoo masih bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya karena ia memang membawa tablet PC yang di dalamnya ada _file _yang ia butuhkan. Meskipun hanya bisa mengerjakan tugasnya itu sedikit demi sedikit, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Kyungsoo sudah membolos kuliah, jadi paling tidak ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Membolos beberapa pertemuan sepertinya tidak begitu menjadi masalah. Toh mata kuliah teori yang diambil oleh Kyungsoo memang hanya sedikit.

..

..

..

..

..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu _apartement _kecil mereka. Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping, dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Semuanya karena Sungkyunkwan _Scandal", _ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau senang dengan skandal itu?"

"Ya. Karena setelah terjadi skandal itu, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu, _noona. _Kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah aku kenal. Kau tulus dan pelukanmu terasa hangat. Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu", Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Jongin. "Kau selalu terasa hangat. Kehangatan yang tak pernah aku rasakan ketika aku bersama pria lain"

Jongin tersenyum. "Apa menurutmu aku ini adalah adik yang sangat jahat? Kau seharusnya menjadi kakak iparku, _chagiya"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku menyukai kejahatanmu, Jonginnie. Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Luhan _oppa. _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku justru merasa nyaman bersama _playboy _yang dulu sangat aku benci ini", Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin gemas.

Jongin tak terima dan ia balas mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. "Aku berharap Luhan _hyung _akan bahagia. Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyayangi Luhan _hyung. _Dan kelemahan terbesarku adalah ketika melihat matanya merah karena menahan air mata. Saat seperti itu, artinya Luhan _hyung _sudah sangat sedih. Aku tidak akan tega padanya. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku hanya bisa mengalah"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga berharap Luhan _oppa _akan bahagia. Aku juga jahat karena menyakitinya", ucap Kyungsoo dengan sendu.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo merasa sedih sekarang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tak ingin gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu terus bersedih.

"Kenapa dulu _noona_ sangat membenciku?", tanya Jongin sembari jari telunjuknya mengelus hidung Kyungsoo yang tampak merah karena cubitannya tadi.

"Karena kau mempermainkan Tao! Juga hampir mempermainkan Baekhyun! Mereka itu sahabatku!", jawab Kyungsoo. Ia mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya, dan membuat Jongin menyambar bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri walaupun hanya singkat.

"_Mianhae, baby. _Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi", ucap Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin dengan anggukkan kepala. Ia mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut. Atau kau ingin tidur bersamaku di kamarku, hm?", goda Jongin.

"_Yak_! Dasar _pervert! _Aku tidur sekarang dan jangan berani masuk ke kamarku!", ucap Kyungsoo seraya berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. "Aku punya kunci cadangan untuk kamarmu, _chagi. _Aku bisa masuk ke kamarmu kapanpun aku mau!", kata Jongin. Sedikit berteriak karena Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku pastikan bahwa hanya hidungmu yang akan tetap utuh jika kau berani masuk ke dalam kamarku! Dasar mesum!", Kyungsoo balas berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Jongin justru tertawa keras mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya itu sangat polos. Tapi itu yang membuatnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih lanjut lagi sebelum mereka menikah. Ah..bisakah mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan? Rasanya itu akan sulit...

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tiba di Busan. Mereka sedang berusaha mencari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah menghilang selama satu minggu. Mereka singgah di kediaman Minseok.

"Jadi, kalian masih terus mencari mereka?", tanya Minseok.

Ketiga tamunya mengangguk membenarkan.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah membuat keempat orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

Itu Sehun. Mata Sehun menyipit karena mendapati ada banyak tamu di rumahnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Luhan disana. Tentu saja ia masih ingat pada wajah mantan tunangan Kyungsoo itu.

"Sehunnie, kemarilah. Disini ada teman-teman Kyungsoo", Minseok menyuruh Sehun duduk bersama di ruang tamu.

Mata Luhan membulat begitu ia mengingat wajah Sehun. "Kau kekasih Kyungsoo kan?"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Minseok terkaget. Minseok tak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh sepupunya dan juga Kyungsoo waktu itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun ke Seoul untuk jalan-jalan. Tak tahu bahwa dua manusia itu bersandiwara disana.

"Ehm..sebenarnya bukan. Itu hanya rencana kami saja. Kami hanya berteman. Aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo _noona _seperti kakakku sendiri", jawab Sehun sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ternyata ia telah dibohongi.

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan-ssi. Aku hanya membantu Kyungsoo _noona _waktu itu", ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tak perlu marah di saat seperti ini. Ia harus bersikap bijaksana.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo?", tanya Minseok.

Sehun tampak berpikir. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo _noona _adalah saat ia akan pergi ke _airport", _jawab Sehun.

"_Airport?", _Baekhyun bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

"_Ne. Noona _akan menemui Jongin-ssi disana"

Lagi-lagi lawan bicara Sehun semuanya membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa, menemui Jongin?", Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata melebar.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Katanya Jongin-ssi akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo _noona _akan menahan kepergian Jongin-ssi. Tapi setelah hari itu, aku justru tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo _noona _lagi. Nomor ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi", jelas Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan mereka..."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 13 sudah diupdate!^^**

**bales review:**

**ArraHyeri2: iya..kyungsoo pasti bahagia :)**

**Dyodo Hyung: ditunggu last chapter aja ya buat tau pairing akhirnya. makasih udah review^^**

**loveHEENJABUJA: seneng lama jg boleh kok :D di chapter ini banyak Kaisoo-nya..**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: iya..Kyungsoo justru ikut Jongin. di chapter ini mereka lagi romantis2nya :D**

**LeeYeon: yapp..tebakannya tepat sekali!^^b**

**yongchan: Luhan ttp protagonis kok :)**

**yixingcom: enggak dipisah kok. mereka bersama di chapter ini^^**

**ellaelysia: Luhan sama Jongin bakal sama2 bahagia kok endingnya :)**

**kyungkyungie: jangan marah sama Jongin ya. dia cm manusia biasa. wkwk**

**Insooie baby: justru Jongin pergi sama Kyungsoo disini :D**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: mau dibikin happy ending aja kok^^**

**IkaIkaHun11: iyaa..sudah dilanjutin nih :)**

**kaisoo13: buat sementara KaiSoo masih bersatu^^**

**setyoningt: iyaaa..sudah fast update nih. hehe**

**sayakanoicinoe: eh? kenapa gak berani baca yang sebelumnya?**

**SCK137241: hehe..bingung bgt ya itu? makasih udh review^^**

**Guest: kyung bukan playgirl kok. cm nyari kemantapan hati aja :)**

**LuExo: makasih masukannya^^**

**nitip salam: iya..udah dilanjutin nih^^**

**rin kitajima: tapi endingnya belum lho ini. masih ada kemungkinan buat ganti main pairing chapter depan :D**

**Jung Eunhee & ByunBaekkie: makasih masukannya :)**

**byunpopof: iya, akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar juga :D**

**ArtaAra & ryanryu & Guest & KaiSa: dilanjut baca ya. makasih masukannya. bisa buat bahan pertimbangan^^**

**SooSweet: annyeong..salam kenal juga. iya, Kyung cocok2 aja mau dipasangin sama siapa :D**

**oneheartforsuju: rencana Kyungsoo cm mau ikut Jongin aja..hehe**

**imkaisooshipper: jangan bingung :D**

**KYUNGSOO: maapin ya Hunsoo-nya gak bisa dikabulin :(**

**kyeoptafadila: yaap..tancaaaap :D**

**ayuluhannie: di chapter ini Kyung pilih Kkamjong.. :p**

**.**

**huft..disini banyak Kaisoo moment-nya. tapi gak yakin deh chapter depan Kaisoo masih berjaya. hehe. semoga minggu ini udah end. kayaknya sih sampai chapter 15 aja. tapi kalau ternyata lebih panjang, harap dimaklumi. hehe. diusahakan 15 chapter aja deh...**

**.**

**soal endingnya, aku beneran udah milih pairingnya. jadi semoga gak kecewa. sebelum final chapternya, satu couple yang gak bakal bareng di ending bakal aku kasih moment dulu. jadi tenang aja ;D**

**.**

**makasih buat semua yg udah kasih masukan. review again, please :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Back To The Track

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Oh Sehun | Kim Jongwoon | Kim Ryeowook | Kim Kibum | Do Siwon | Park Chanyeol**

**cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 14:**

**Luhan menyusul Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke Jepang. Setelah berpikir panjang, Jongin justru memilih untuk mengembalikan semuanya ke lintasan semula**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Katanya Jongin-ssi akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo noona akan menahan kepergian Jongin-ssi. Tapi setelah hari itu, aku justru tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo noona lagi. Nomor ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi", jelas Sehun._

_"Jangan-jangan mereka..."_

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 14**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri berhadapan di teras rumah Minseok dan Sehun. Setelah berbincang bersama di ruang tamu bersama tiga orang lainnya, Sehun meminta waktu pada Luhan untuk bicara empat mata. Jadilah Sehun mengajak Luhan bicara di teras rumah.

"Aku memang belum lama mengenal Kyungsoo _noona. _Tapi, aku cukup tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya", Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

Luhan belum memberi respon karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena mungkin perkataanku ini akan memojokkanmu, Luhan-ssi. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo _noona _sangat mencintai Jongin-ssi. Tolong jangan paksa Kyungsoo _noona _untuk meninggalkan Jongin-ssi. Itu hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih karena ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya", lanjut Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin terlalu ikut campur, tapi ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo hingga ia merasa wajib untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Kurasa, hanya diriku sendiri yang pantas mengambil keputusan", ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu, Luhan-ssi"

Luhan terdiam. Ia sedang mencoba meresapi maksud ucapan Sehun. Ia berdiri cukup lama di teras rumah itu. Bahkan ketika Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Luhan masih diam disana. Ia terlihat berpikir sangat keras. Terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan sangat matang. Ia tak ingin menyesali keputusannya. Seperti kata Sehun tadi.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan berdua di salah satu _mall. Restaurant _tempat Jongin bekerja sedang libur hari ini sehingga ia bisa mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan.

Mereka baru sekali itu jalan berdua selama di Jepang. Hari-hari sebelumnya Jongin selalu bekerja sehingga belum sempat mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan.

Jemari mereka saling bertaut erat. Senyum dan tawa tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Begitu bahagia dan bebas. Sangat indah dilihat.

Kebahagiaan mereka membuat iri seorang pria yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tampak sendu, dan tatapan matanya terlihat sayu. Selain itu, terdapat ekspresi keraguan yang tak dapat didefinisikan di wajahnya. Pria itu tak sendirian. Di depannya terdapat dua orang dewasa yang juga mengamati Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak bahagia.

Tiga orang misterius yang semuanya mengenakan pakaian hitam itu kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tepatnya, mereka berjalan di belakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Jongin! Kyungsoo!"

Langkah kaki Jongin dan Kyungsoo terhenti. Mereka masih mematung di tempatnya. Belum berniat untuk membalik badannya dan menatap wajah si pria dewasa yang tadi memanggil nama mereka.

Pria itu akhirnya terus berjalan, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang wanita dewasa dan seorang pria muda yang berjalan mengikutinya. Pria dewasa dengan mata sipit itu menatap tajam pasangan kekasih itu.

"_Appa...", _Jongin berbisik lirih. Sementara Kyungsoo masih diam membeku.

"Jadi kalian pergi bersama?", tanya pria yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongwoon. Di sampingnya berdiri Ryeowook dan Luhan. Pasangan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tampak tak berani menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Ini bukan hal yang ia harapkan. Ini semua salah dan bukan hal yang ia rencanakan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap tiga orang di depannya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo ketakutan, kini makin erat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ingin memberikan kekuatan pada gadisnya itu.

Mata Jongwoon beralih untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, ayo pulang. Kau harus menikah dengan Luhan. Luhan yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Bukan Jongin", ucap Jongwoon. Kyungsoo seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongwoon dengan mata yang melebar.

Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin ketika melihat wajah _hyung-_nya itu. Mata Luhan tampak merah karena menahan air mata. Atau mungkin karena Luhan sudah banyak menangis sebelumnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat dan seperti tak memiliki energi sama sekali. Ia terlihat memiliki beban yang sangat berat hingga akhirnya wajahnya tampak berantakan seperti itu. Kenapa Luhan tampak menyedihkan begitu?

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Luhan akhirnya yakin bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan setelah lama berpikir. Perkataan Sehun juga masih terngiang di otaknya. Saat ini pria tampan itu sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam ranselnya. Ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Segera ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia akan mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke Jepang, selanjutnya akan mengajak mereka kembali ke Korea. Ia bertekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"Mau kemana kau, Kim Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Jongwoon sontak membuat langkah Luhan terhenti saat ia akan beranjak menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan menghadap Jongwoon. "Aku akan mencari Jongin", jawabnya.

"Jongin pergi bersama Kyungsoo kan?", tanya Jongwoon. Luhan tampak sedikit terkejut karena ayahnya sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa Jongwoon selalu bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau. Termasuk mencari keberadaan Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku yang mencari mereka", ucap Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya yang harus mencari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Orang lain tak perlu ikut campur.

Jongwoon menyeringai. Ternyata _smirk _jahat yang sering tersungging di bibir Jongin adalah warisan dari Jongwoon. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukan mereka? Membiarkan mereka menikah dan kau akan menderita selamanya?", tanya Jongwoon.

"...", Luhan terdiam.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Dan aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau hanya akan menderita jika melepaskan Kyungsoo", kata Jongwoon lagi seraya mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkan Luhan yang kini justru mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis sendirian.

Jika Luhan boleh jujur, ia merasa sangat bimbang sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus memilih siapa. Jongin atau Kyungsoo? Ia benar-benar masih bimbang.

Akhirnya Jongwoon, Ryeowook, dan Luhan pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama meskipun Luhan sebenarnya tak menyukai jika orang tuanya mengambil alih masalah ini.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

****.

Kyungsoo juga terkejut saat melihat wajah Luhan. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya begitu saja. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, dan ia kembali terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang justru mematung sambil terus menatap Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo teringat pada ucapan Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu...

_"Aku berharap Luhan hyung akan bahagia. Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyayangi Luhan hyung. Dan kelemahan terbesarku adalah ketika melihat matanya merah karena menahan air mata. Saat seperti itu, artinya Luhan hyung sudah sangat sedih. Aku tidak akan tega padanya. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku hanya bisa mengalah"_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Saat ini, kondisi Luhan tampak sangat menyedihkan. Dan ia yakin bahwa itu yang membuat Jongin tak bergeming dan terus menatap Luhan. Apa...apa Jongin akan mengalah sekarang?

Di sisi lain, Jongin masih terus mematung. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya menyergap ingatannya...

.

_"_Hyung_, kenapa matamu merah seperti itu? _Hyung_ menangis ya?"_

_"Hiks..Jongin. Aku menghilangkan sepatu futsal milik Yongguk saat kemarin aku meminjamnya. Padahal itu sepatu futsal baru dan _limited edition. _Hiks..tidak ada sepatu futsal seperti itu lagi. Ia marah padaku...ia membenciku..."_

_"Sepatu itu sama dengan punyaku kan _hyung_? Kalau begitu, berikan saja sepatuku untuk Yongguk _hyung. _Lagipula, sepatu baruku itu terlalu besar untuk kakiku. Berikan pada Yongguk _hyung _saja supaya ia tidak marah"_

_"Kau..hiks..kau serius, Jongin? Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Itu sepatu barumu, Jongin-ah..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung. _Aku bisa beli sepatu baru lagi dengan uang tabunganku. Yang penting _hyung _tidak menangis lagi. Itu sudah cukup untukku"_

.

Lalu Jongin juga mengingat kenangan yang lainnya tentang Luhan...

.

_"Eh? Kenapa _hyung _menahan tangis seperti itu?"_

_"Uangku belum cukup untuk membelikan _eomma _hadiah ulang tahun. _Eomma _ingin tas baru yang ada di toko milik Nari _ahjumma. _Tas itu harganya sangat mahal, Jongin..._"

_"Kalau begitu, ditambah dengan uangku saja,_ ne?_ Kemarin_ haraboji_ memberiku uang. Katakan saja pada _eomma _bahwa tas itu hadiah dari _hyung. _Tidak usah bilang pada _eomma _kalau _hyung _memakai uangku juga untuk membelinya"_

_"Apa aku benar-benar boleh memakai uangmu dulu, Jongin?"_

_"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyayangi _hyung. _Dan melihat _hyung _menahan tangis seperti tadi benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tidak ingin _hyung _bersedih"_

_._

Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan genggaman tangan Jongin di tangannya melemah. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah nyaris menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Satu kali berkedip, maka air mata itu akan jatuh.

"Aku...aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Kyungsoo _noona _dulu. Aku janji tidak akan membawanya kabur", kata Jongin. Suaranya lirih dan terdengar serak.

Jongwoon terpaksa mengangguk. Setelah itu, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari keluarganya.

.

.

"Ada apa, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, dan menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. "_Noona _harus bahagia. Luhan _hyung _juga harus bahagia", ucapnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti pada ucapan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk _noona, _tapi Luhan _hyung _bisa. Jadi, kalau Luhan _hyung _dan _noona _bersatu, kalian akan sama-sama bahagia"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia akhirnya paham kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin bermuara. "Jadi, kau ingin menyerahkanku pada Luhan _oppa?", _tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih. Matanya juga mulai basah.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Luhan _hyung _bahagia", ujarnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Hiks..kenapa semudah itu, Jongin?", tanyanya.

Jongin tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo yang berlinang air mata. Segera saja pria tinggi itu membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maafkan aku, _noona. _Tapi _appa _benar. Aku tak bisa membuat _noona _bahagia. Aku tak punya apapun untuk membahagiakan _noona. _Dan jika kita bersama, Luhan _hyung _akan menderita. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku yakin _noona _akan bahagia jika bersama Luhan _hyung._ Jika kalian berdua bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia", kata Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pria yang dicintainya itu. "Jongin..aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Hiks..."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _noona. _Kau akan menjadi kakak iparku seperti rencana awal. Mungkin memang itu takdir kita. Kebersamaan kita adalah sebagai saudara", ucap Jongin. Ia juga semakin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sepasang kekasih itu terus berpelukan. Mereka menghiraukan tatapan Jongwoon, Ryeowook, dan juga Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Luhan bahkan ikut meneteskan air mata melihat adegan menyedihkan di depannya. Hatinya semakin meragukan keputusan orang tuanya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo", kata Luhan dengan suara lirih. Saat ini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo di pesawat yang terbang menuju ke Korea. Ya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyetujui keinginan Jongin walaupun dengan berat hati.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan, dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat pilu. "_Gwaenchana, oppa. _Jongin menginginkan hal ini. Ini adalah bakti seorang adik untuk kakaknya. Dan aku tak berhak merusak kebaikan hati Jongin"

Begitulah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menerima kembali perjodohannya dengan Luhan karena Jongin berkata bahwa itu akan memperbaiki hubungan Kim bersaudara. Dan itu memang realistis karena Jongin menyerahkan Kyungsoo dengan besar hati, dan Luhan juga menerima Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Bukankah setelah ini berarti tak akan ada konflik lagi? Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah akurnya Luhan dengan Jongin. Meskipun saat ini Jongin memilih untuk bertahan di Jepang dan menolak untuk kembali ke Korea dengan alasan ia ingin hidup mandiri.

Memikirkan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali dirundung kesedihan. Ia tak berbohong bahwa memang ia sangat mencintai Jongin. Tapi, ini adalah jalan yang dipilih untuk Jongin. Mungkin Jongin beranggapan bahwa kisah ini harus _back to the track. _Kembali pada lintasan yang seharusnya. Kembali pada rencana awal yaitu perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan. Jongin berpikir bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin menatap nanar pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo di _apartment-_nya. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan, dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _single bed _milik Kyungsoo. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal milik Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma lembut sang kekasih. Atau kini telah berubah status menjadi mantan kekasih.

Jongin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis, tapi suara isakannya diredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh perih. Tapi Jongin yakin bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Jika ia nekat mempertahankan Kyungsoo, maka ia akan semakin dibenci oleh keluarganya. Ia tahu orang tuanya sangat marah padanya sampai-sampai mereka menyusul Jongin pergi ke Jepang. Itu tandanya, mereka tidak main-main untuk masalah ini. Jongin sudah sangat lelah. Jika ia tetap ingin bersama Kyungsoo, sama saja penderitaannya selama ini tak akan berakhir. Ia akan terus dihujat dan dibenci oleh orang tuanya. Hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo tak akan tenang, dan itu hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo ikut terseret dalam arus kesedihannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin menyerah pada keadaan. Ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo menderita jika terus bersamanya. Ia juga hanya akan membuat kakak tersayangnya menderita selamanya. Ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Hiks..maafkan aku, _noona. _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu hingga nafas terakhirku. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Luhan _hyung. _Hiks..."

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Pernikahan mereka memang akan dilaksanakan secepatnya karena keluarga Kim tak ingin pernikahan itu gagal lagi.

Kyungsoo tampak murung di kamarnya. Ia akan selalu seperti itu jika sedang sendirian. Sudah 3 hari ia kembali ke Korea, dan selama itu pula ia selalu berakting saat di depan orang lain. Ia akan selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah ia bahagia. Tapi saat ia sedang sendirian, ia akan menampilkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia menangis dalam sepinya.

Ia merindukan Jongin. Ya. sangat merindukan pria itu. Jongin tak pernah menghubunginya, dan ia pun tak pernah bisa menghubungi Jongin. Rasanya ia sungguh tersiksa. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengecewakan Jongin dan juga Luhan. Ia yakin bahwa semua ini hanya tentang waktu. Semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Segera ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sedang apa?", Kibum bertanya lembut. Ia berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, lalu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap wajah cantik ibunya. "Tugas akhirku sudah memasuki tahap _finishing. _Setelah selesai, aku akan menjalani sidang. Aku hanya sedang bersiap saja, _eomma", _ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terpatri manis. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berperan menjadi sosok gadis yang sedang berbahagia.

"Besok kau akan menikah...", Kibum membelai dengan sayang rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Tinggalkan dulu tugas akhirmu itu. _Eomma _yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik", imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kibum yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "_Eomma _bahagia karena aku akan segera menikah?", tanyanya.

Kibum mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang? Harusnya kan _eomma _yang bertanya padamu"

"Aku akan bahagia jika _eomma _dan _appa _bahagia", ucap Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam. Ia menahan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak.

Kibum melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. "Apa...kau tidak merasa bahagia?", tanya Kibum.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku bahagia kalau semuanya bahagia", jawabnya.

Kibum menatap putrinya itu dengan sendu. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. "Maafkan _eomma. Eomma _tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. _Eomma _hanya berharap kau akan bahagia dengan Luhan. Dan tentang Jongin–"

"Tidak usah membahas tentang Jongin. Aku yakin ia juga akan bahagia", potong Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum pilu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan hal itu membuat Kibum memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan akhirnya tiba. Luhan sudah berdiri dengan gagah di altar dengan _tuxedo _hitam yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Badannya menghadap ke arah pintu gereja, menunggu mempelai wanita masuk melalui pintu itu.

Senyum Luhan terkembang begitu melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam gereja. Ia digandeng oleh Siwon, dan melangkah pelan menuju ke arah Luhan. Kyungsoo tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin warna putih dengan ekor yang cukup panjang. Selain didominasi warna putih, gaun itu juga dihiasi warna perak mewah di bagian perut dan melingkar hingga ke bagian punggung.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan Kyungsoo pada Luhan, dan Luhan dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku percayakan putriku padamu", ucap Siwon. Luhan mengangguk mantap.

Tak lama setelah itu, pemberkatan pernikahan akhirnya dilakukan. Pemberkatan itu berjalan dengan lancar hingga Luhan dipersilahkan untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mencium Kyungsoo di keningnya saja. Kyungsoo sendiri sempat terkejut karena Luhan tidak mencium bibirnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan usai Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, tapi Luhan dapat melihat kesedihan dari sorot mata Kyungsoo. Kesedihan yang berusaha dikubur dalam-dalam oleh gadis yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

_"Aku merasa belum yakin telah memilikimu, Soo. Makanya aku tidak ingin mencium bibirmu walaupun kita sudah menikah", _batin Luhan. Senyumnya kini berubah menjadi senyum yang miris. Ia memang merasa bahagia, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu justru membuatnya merasa sakit. Apa ia telah melakukan hal yang salah karena mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya dan justru mengabaikan kata hatinya?

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin duduk dengan gusar di depan televisinya yang menyala. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan acara yang kini sedang tayang disana. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan telah menikah. Luhan mengiriminya sebuah undangan pernikahan, tapi hatinya berontak hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Ia bahkan masih bertahan di Jepang sampai sekarang.

"Kau sudah menjadi milik Luhan _hyung _sekarang. Aku harus mulai belajar untuk melupakanmu, _noona_", ujarnya lirih. Air mata itu lagi-lagi jatuh di pipinya. Baru beberapa hari ia tak bertemu Kyungsoo, tapi rasanya kehidupan Jongin sudah benar-benar hancur. Ia kini jarang makan, dan tak mempedulikan kehidupannya. Ia hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, selanjutnya tidur di _apartment-_nya tanpa melakukan apapun. Pria bermarga Kim itu tampaknya telah kehilangan semangat hidup. Merasa bahwa hidupnya tak lagi berarti.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Setelah pesta pernikahan mewah yang digelar di sebuah _ballroom _hotel megah di Seoul, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kini sudah ada di kamar Luhan –yang sekarang juga menjadi kamar Kyungsoo–

Kamar itu sudah dihias sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi kamar pengantin dengan kesan manis dan romantis.

Luhan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Badannya terasa sangat pegal. Sungguh lelah menjadi raja sehari di pesta pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Istrinya itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Luhan tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah gugup Kyungsoo. "Ada apa, hm?", tanya Luhan. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri, lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang masih basah.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. "Ehm..begini. Bisakah...bisakah malam pertama kita ditunda?", tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu. Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"M-maksudku, bisakah kita melakukannya setelah aku lulus? Beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjalani sidang untuk tugas akhirku. Lalu beberapa minggu lagi aku bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Apa...apa _oppa _keberatan dengan itu?", Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu. Ia sungguh takut jika Luhan akan marah padanya.

Tapi di luar dugaannya, Luhan tak marah sama sekali. Ia malah membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap", ucapnya seraya menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis. Senyuman yang dulu pernah menjadi favorit Kyungsoo. Kini senyuman itu terasa menenangkan untuk Kyungsoo meskipun tak lagi menjadi kesukaannya. Ia akan berusaha untuk mencintai Luhan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gusar di atas tempat duduknya. Sekarang, ia sedang duduk di depan ruang sidang. Beberapa menit lagi ia harus masuk ke dalam dan bersiap untuk dihakimi oleh beberapa dosen terkait dengan laporan tugas akhirnya.

Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang tampak gugup. "Hey, tenanglah...", ujarnya lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Luhan, dan ia langsung disuguhi senyuman manis oleh suaminya itu.

"Pejamkan matamu", kata Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Ayolah...pejamkan matamu", Luhan kembali memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo, dan kali ini Kyungsoo menurutinya.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menutup matanya. Ia menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Luhan lagi-lagi mencium kening Kyungsoo. Kali ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia ingin menyalurkan kekuatan pada Kyungsoo. Ingin memberikan _support _agar Kyungsoo tak lagi gugup.

Setelah lama menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo, Luhan menjauhkan bibirnya itu. Ia lantas mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo dan berbisik disana. "Istri Kim Luhan adalah orang yang hebat dan kuat. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik dan sempurna. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau akan gagal. Tapi berpikirlah bahwa kau mampu melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

Perkataan Luhan bagaikan sihir untuk Kyungsoo. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Pasangan suami istri yang usia pernikahannya baru memasuki satu minggu itu memang selalu tampak manis dan romantis. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat oleh orang-orang. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh salah satu di antara mereka.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

_"Hey, Kkamjong! Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Sudah satu bulan lebih kau pergi!"_

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena ia baru saja mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dari ujung telepon. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, _hyung?"_

_"Kami semua merindukanmu walaupun kau menyebalkan. Pulanglah. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku"_

"Berikan aku dua alasan kenapa aku harus pulang"

_"Ck! Kau ini! Baiklah. Alasan pertama adalah karena aku dan yang lainnya merindukanmu. Dan alasan kedua adalah..."_

"Apa alasan yang kedua?"

_"Alasan yang kedua adalah karena besok lusa Baekhyun akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan!"_

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Yang lulus kan Baekhyun _noona. _Itu tidak penting untukku"

_"Aish..dasar bodoh! Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang lulus, tapi Kyungsoo juga! Ia akan diwisuda dan meraih gelar sarjana setelah tiga minggu menikah. Itu luar biasa!"_

"...", Jongin tak merespon ucapan Chanyeol. Mendengar nama Kyungsoo membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia sama sekali belum bisa _move on _dari gadis bermata bulat itu.

_"Jongin?"_

"Aku tidak tertarik, _hyung. _Aku belum ingin kembali ke Korea"

_"Ayolah, Jongin. Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi perasaanmu? Aku tahu kau merindukan Kyungsoo. Temui dia. Beri ucapan selamat. Hanya sekedar memberi ucapan selamat bukan merupakan tindak kriminal walaupun Kyungsoo sudah menikah"_

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum membalas ucapan Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku...akan kembali"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Huft..chapter 14 update, dan sepertinya chapter depan udah ending^^**

**bales review dulu:**

**sayakanoicinoe: hehe..kemarin2 emg banyak konfliknya :D**

**kyungkyungie: ehmm..sampai disini apa masih mikir kalau ini akan Hansoo endingnya? :D tunggu sampai chapter depan aja. penentunya ada di chapter depan^^**

**loveHEENJABUJA: enggak berat kok konfliknya. chapter depan bakal ada konflik lagi, tapi langsung dikasih solusi. hehe**

**setyoningt: duh, maaf deh kalau ternyata mengecewakan :(**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: iya tuh Luhan sama ortunya nyusul KaiSoo. dan akhirnya KaiSoo terpisah~~**

**IkaIkaHun11: yang nikah malah HanSoo :(**

**rin kitajima: enggak ganti pairing kok. aku udah mantap ke satu pairing buat endingnya :D**

**Amortentia Chan: aduh, enggak tau juga. aku jg gak pernah bisa ngasih review kalau buka ffn mobile :(**

**Insooie baby: hmm..sampai chapter ini kyknya bisa ditebak deh endingnya bakal siapa :)**

**kaisoo13: duh, ini udah terlanjur GS jadi gak bisa dikasih yaoi :(**

**yongchan: yeoo..udah lanjut nih^^**

**Shim Yeonhae: milih Sehun cm buat pura2 aja :D**

**lee kyungra: dijamin kalo Luhan sama Kai gak bakal tersakiti walaupun nanti endingnya harus kalah salah satu**

**ArraHyeri2: iya, KaiSoo pisah di chapter ini :(**

**byunpopof: kayaknya cuma sampai chapter depan kok ini FF nya :)**

**Dyodo Hyung: amin amin :D**

**oneheartforsuju: Luhan mau ngalah tapi ortunya yang menghalangi :(**

**Kaisooship: akhirnya Kyung ikut ke Jepang kok itu^^**

**.**

**yap..chapter depan sepertinya sudah END yaaa.. :)**

**sekali lagi aku mohon maaf kalau nanti bakal ada satu couple yg kalah. soalnya gini, kalau mau dibikin pairing baru, kayaknya bakal gak ada gunanya usaha Luhan sama Jongin selama ini. dan satu lagi, pesan dari FF ini gak bakal tersampaikan kalau sampai Kyungsoo gak jadi sama Luhan maupun Jongin. jadi, mohon dimengerti ya. sebisa mungkin ini bakalan happy ending dan memberi pelajaran meskipun hanya sedikit :)**

**.**

**makasih yg udah setia review FF ini. mohon maaf banget kalau ada yg kecewa. review again?**


	15. Chapter 15 Happiness

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Lu Han as Kim Luhan (EXO/Boy)**

**.**

**Kim Jongwoon | Kim Ryeowook | Park Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary Chapter 15:**

**Kebahagiaan akan hadir untuk orang-orang yang mau berusaha dan berkorban**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua mereka. hanya cerita ini yang merupakan milikku 100%**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ akhirnya comeback dengan FF Chaptered lagi^^**

**perlu diketahui, FF ini ceritanya GAK AKAN SAMA kayak drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal. cuma judulnya aja yang pinjem dari sana.**

**kalaupun ada FF yg mirip sama ini, bukan berarti aku plagiat karena emang FF ini murni bikinanku sendiri dan aku tidak bermaksud meniru FF lain.**

**.**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Ayolah, Jongin. Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi perasaanmu? Aku tahu kau merindukan Kyungsoo. Temui dia. Beri ucapan selamat. Hanya sekedar memberi ucapan selamat bukan merupakan tindak kriminal walaupun Kyungsoo sudah menikah"_

_Jongin menghela nafas sebelum membalas ucapan Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku...akan kembali"_

**..**

**..**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER INI SENGAJA DIBIKIN PANJANG!^^**

**..**

**..**

**ENJOY IT!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sendirian. Matanya belum terpejam, melainkan masih memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Luhan yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, lalu tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis oleh Luhan.

Luhan bergerak untuk naik ke atas ranjang, lalu berbaring tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka memang selalu tidur bersebelahan di atas sebuah ranjang, tapi belum pernah melakukan apapun.

"Memikirkan apa, hm?", tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya dan juga Luhan.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang berupa ucapan, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum melihat bidadarinya yang tampak menawan meskipun hanya dilihat dari samping. Tangan Luhan bahkan bergerak untuk membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Apa...kau bahagia menikah denganku?", tanya Luhan dengan sedikit keraguan. Terdengar dari suaranya yang lirih dan agak bergetar.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Luhan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh sebelah tangan Luhan yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Siapa yang tidak bahagia bisa memiliki suami yang sangat baik dan perhatian sepertimu, _oppa?"_

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah ia menatap mata Kyungsoo, senyumnya pudar secara perlahan. "Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu...", ucap Luhan. _"...Walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku tak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu seutuhnya", _imbuhnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan, dan memeluk tubuh suaminya itu. Ia mencari kehangatan, dan berharap tubuh Luhan bisa memberinya rasa hangat. Tapi harapannya itu pupus ketika ia merasa bahwa pelukan Luhan tak cukup bisa membuatnya merasa hangat. Bahkan ketika Luhan sudah membalas pelukannya dengan erat, Kyungsoo masih belum merasa hangat.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Mungkin jika matanya sudah terpejam, kehangatan akan menyergap tubuhnya begitu saja. _"Apa aku adalah tokoh antagonis dalam cerita ini karena terus berpura-pura di hadapan suamiku sendiri?", _ujarnya dalam hati.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

_Hall _besar fakultas bisnis di Sungkyunkwan _University _itu tampak dipadati oleh para mahasiswa yang memakai toga hitam dengan senyum bahagia yang tersungging di bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka baru saja menerima ijazah kelulusan, dan artinya mereka resmi menyandang gelar sarjana dari fakultas bisnis. Acara itu belum selesai meskipun seluruh mahasiswa sudah resmi diwisuda. Masih ada serangkaian acara, namun para mahasiswa dan juga orang tua maupun kerabat mereka merasa tidak keberatan karena mereka tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi _event _terakhir mereka di kampus.

Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang berbahagia. Setelah beberapa bulan berkutat dengan tugas akhirnya, hari ini ia bisa lulus. Ia kini terlihat berbincang dengan Luhan, kedua orang tuanya, juga kedua orang tua Luhan. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah resmi lulus.

Kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol juga tertawa bersama keluarganya diinterupsi oleh getar ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya. Segera gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu. Seketika mata bulatnya semakin membulat sempurna usai membaca isi pesan itu. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan sangat kencang, bahkan tangannya terlihat gemetar sekarang.

Luhan yang cemas melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak pucat, akhirnya menepuk pelan bahu istrinya itu. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat", tanyanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, lalu mendongak menatap Luhan. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Luhan, juga memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya terkait dengan isi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Ada apa, Soo?", Luhan kembali bertanya karena Kyungsoo justru terlihat kebingungan dan agak panik sekarang.

"Aku...aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet. Perutku...sedikit sakit", bohong Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa jujur pada Luhan tentang apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan.

Luhan menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo. Sakit perut? Kenapa ya? Bukankah mereka belum melakukan apapun sejak mereka menikah? Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang berlarian di kepala Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk meski sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Suaminya itu memang _over protective, _tapi itu yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu merasa dicintai dan dilindungi.

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi _hall _begitu ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan luas itu. Langkah kakinya tampak bergerak cepat menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu bukan toilet seperti yang tadi ia katakan pada Luhan. Ia berjalan menuju...taman belakang _hall?_

Langkah cepat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja terhenti usai melihat punggung tegap seorang pria yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Punggung itu tampak sangat familiar di matanya. Dengan ragu dan gugup, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah untuk mendekati pria yang sepertinya menunggunya itu.

"Kau...ingin bertemu denganku?", tanya Kyungsoo usai ia berdiri tepat di belakang si pria.

Mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo, pria itu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo terpompa semakin cepat begitu melihat wajah pria di hadapannya itu. Tak salah lagi! Pria itu adalah...Kim Jongin!

Jongin tersenyum lembut pada sosok gadis pujaannya itu. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang tadi menutupi dua bola matanya. "Ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan _noona", _ucapnya. Memang benar. Jongin adalah orang yang tadi mengirim pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo. Pesan yang isinya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bertemu di taman belakang _hall. _Pesan yang hanya singkat, tapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan gugup setengah mati usai membaca pesan itu.

Mata Kyungsoo masih terus menelusuri wajah Jongin. Pria itu tetap tampan di mata Kyungsoo meskipun terlihat lebih kurus. "Kau pasti tidak makan dengan baik, kan?", tanya Kyungsoo. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlihat canggung.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Dulu saat lima hari tak bertemu denganmu saja aku tak bisa makan dengan baik, apalagi sekarang saat tiga minggu lebih tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Tentu kondisiku lebih parah", ucapnya.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mendaratkan tangan itu pada pipi kiri Jongin. "Kau tampak sangat kurus sekarang. Kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang bahwa kau akan bahagia", kata Kyungsoo. Ia masih terus menatap Jongin dengan iba.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. "Maafkan aku, _noona", _ujar Jongin lirih.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Jongin-ah. Meskipun kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk hidup dengan baik dan bahagia jika aku juga bahagia, tapi kau tak perlu minta maaf. Karena aku sendiri juga...", Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia juga menarik tangan kanannya dari pipi Jongin. Membuat Jongin kembali membuka matanya.

"_Noona _juga...tidak bahagia?", tanya Jongin. Mencoba menebak kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menatap mata Jongin yang terlihat sangat teduh hari ini. "Bukan begitu. Aku bahagia. Tapi, aku merasa...kurang lengkap", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum walaupun di mata Kyungsoo itu adalah senyum yang sarat akan kepedihan. "_Noona _harus bahagia. Apalagi sekarang _noona _sudah lulus. _Noona _pasti akan lebih bahagia", ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya terus memandangi wajah Jongin. Mencoba menghitung berapa banyak kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin. Dan ternyata, jumlah kesedihan itu sangatlah banyak hingga membuat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat Jongin yang tampak rapuh.

"Aku...belum bisa melupakan _noona"_

Perkataan Jongin bagaikan refleksi dari hati Kyungsoo. Sama persis dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Jongin. Ia juga belum bisa melupakan Jongin. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Tak mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya.

"Aku...masih mencintai _noona", _kata Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo membuang muka dari Jongin. "Tidak bisa, Jongin. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengalah. Jadi, kau tidak boleh terus mencintaiku seperti itu", balas Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena ia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tahu, _noona. _Aku tahu...", ucap Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin, dan ia terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Tanpa ragu, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jongin. "Maafkan perkataanku tadi, Jongin", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. "Aku...baik-baik saja", ujarnya lirih.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa melihat Jongin yang tampak sangat rapuh. Segera saja tubuh mungilnya itu memeluk tubuh besar Jongin. Dan seketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan. Mungkin, kehangatan itu bukan berasal dari tubuh Jongin. Tapi, itu berasal dari cinta Jongin dan juga cinta Kyungsoo yang berbaur menjadi satu, dan akhirnya menciptakan kehangatan yang tak tertandingi.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Air matanya bahkan membasahi toga hitam yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo. "_Noona, _setelah ini aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk melupakanmu"

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya ditusuk oleh ribuan belati setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Rasanya begitu perih jika Jongin benar-benar melupakannya. Ia hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Ia juga mulai menangis sekarang.

"_Noona, _aku mungkin tak akan menemuimu lagi setelah ini. Karena jika aku masih melihat wajahmu, aku akan semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu. Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal terakhir darimu?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin, kemudian menatap wajah Jongin yang basah oleh air mata duka. "Apa yang ingin kau minta dariku, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. Ia juga merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia hanya terus tersenyum manis. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ingin diminta oleh Jongin. Menurutnya tak masalah jika mengabulkan permintaan Jongin karena suasana taman ini juga sangat sepi. Ia memejamkan matanya karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin setelah ini. Dan benar dugaan Kyungsoo, bibir Jongin dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sangat lembut hingga lumatan yang diberikan Jongin juga ikut terasa lembut. Tanpa nafsu meskipun itu adalah ciuman di bibir. Yang ada disana hanyalah rasa cinta semata. Rasa cinta yang berusaha disampaikan oleh Jongin. Mungkin, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku", ucap Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar membalas senyuman Jongin. Karena ia tahu bahwa senyuman Jongin itu adalah sebuah senyuman perpisahan.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo sejenak. Ia juga memandangi dengan seksama wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Berusaha merekam setiap detail di wajah itu karena ia tahu bahwa setelah ini mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, _noona", _kata Jongin seraya mulai bergerak menjauh.

Jongin benar-benar pergi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri sekarang. Ia menangis. Terus mengalirkan air mata dengan deras. Tak peduli lagi pada _make up _yang membalut wajahnya. Tak peduli juga jika ternyata ada seorang mahasiswi yang sedang menyeringai jahat sembari memutar-mutar ponsel di tangan kirinya. Mahasiswi itu adalah Kim Namjoo. Sang ketua klub Jurnalistik yang sangat mencintai sensasi dan juga gosip. Sepertinya, ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu menggunakan ponselnya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari hal itu.

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju _hall _setelah ia selesai membasuh mukanya. Masa bodoh dengan _make up _yang sudah luntur sekarang. Ia saja bingung setelah ini harus menjelaskan apa pada Luhan. Ia pergi sangat lama, dan kondisi wajahnya pun terlihat hancur karena tadi ia menangis.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu _hall _perlahan, dan ia terkejut karena seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam _hall _langsung menatapnya. Tatapan mereka sulit diartikan oleh Kyungsoo. Seperti tatapan...mengejek dan merendahkan?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kyungsoo mengamati tubuhnya. Toga hitam itu masih membalut tubuhnya dengan cukup rapi meskipun sedikit kusut. Atau jangan-jangan karena _make up _Kyungsoo yang luntur? Sepertinya itu juga bukan. Lalu apa?

Mata bulat Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak menyapu seluruh bagian dalam _hall. _Dan matanya terhenti di bagian _stage _yang tadi digunakan untuk wisuda para mahasiswa. Di _stage _itu terpasang _screen _berukuran besar untuk memantulkan gambar dari proyektor yang ada di depannya. Dan mata Kyungsoo melebar saat melihat sebuah foto yang ada disana. Sebuah foto yang terpantul dari proyektor.

Itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Fotonya saat berciuman dengan Jongin tadi!

Bahkan di foto itu juga diberi _caption: The Next Episode of Sungkyunkwan Scandal_

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ia juga bisa melihat Kim Namjoo sedang tersenyum puas, dan di depannya ada sebuah laptop. Pasti ini ulah Namjoo! Mahasiswi tengil itu memang sangat suka membuat gosip. Pasti ia yang mengambil foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laptop sebelum akhirnya foto itu muncul di _screen _itu.

Mata Kyungsoo memanas. Lagi-lagi ia membuat sebuah skandal di kampusnya. Dan parahnya, skandal itu ia buat pada saat hari kelulusannya. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan _hall _itu. Ia bahkan sudah berlinang air mata.

Luhan yang sedari tadi masih _shock _setelah melihat foto Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, kini mulai berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Hatinya tersayat melihat foto itu. Kembali ia merasa dikhianati. Tapi kali ini, rasanya tak terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa? Karena Luhan sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

_"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Soo. Sangat tahu", _batin Luhan seraya terus berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim itu tampak mencekam. Disana ada Jongwoon yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook. Lalu di depan mereka ada Luhan yang duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya merah karena sejak tadi menangis. Matanya pun bengkak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kyungsoo? Kau itu sudah menjadi istri Luhan!", Jongwoon mulai bicara dengan sedikit membentak.

"...", Kyungsoo masih diam. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam.

"JAWAB AKU, KYUNGSOO!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar usai mendengar bentakan Jongwoon yang sangat keras. Air mata kembali mengalir, bahkan kali ini lebih deras. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Jongwoon memang terlihat menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap ayahnya tanpa rasa takut. "Aku harus bicara empat mata dengan _appa. _Dan kau Kyungsoo, pergilah ke kamar", ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan terus menatap ayahnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Luhan.

"Pergilah ke kamar", ulang Luhan.

Dengan lemas, akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Demikian pula dengan Ryeowook, ia juga pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon berdua dengan Luhan. Ia memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

..

..

..

Suasana ruang tengah semakin mencekam setelah hanya menyisakan Jongwoon dan Luhan disana.

"Semua ini salah _appa", _Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

Jongwoon mendelik tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas ini salah istrimu, dan juga salah adikmu yang tak berguna itu!"

"Kenapa _appa _selalu menyebut Jongin sebagai anak yang tidak berguna?", tanya Luhan. Ia balas menatap tajam pada ayahnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Karena ia memang anak yang tak berguna! Ia anak pembawa sial! Sejak kecil ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang lemah dan selalu bergantung padamu. Memalukan!", jawab Jongwoon. Matanya menyiratkan emosi dan kemarahan yang mendalam.

"Aku tahu Jongin memang bukan anak yang diinginkan oleh _appa _dan _eomma _karena kalian hanya ingin punya satu putra saja. Kalian bahkan beberapa kali mencoba menggugurkan kandungan _eomma _saat _eomma _sedang mengandung Jongin kan?"

Jongwoon masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena ia tahu itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian menyalahkan Jongin? Bukan keinginan Jongin juga untuk lahir dari rahim _eomma, _dan menjadi putra kedua keluarga Kim. Kenapa kalian begitu tidak menyukai putra kandung kalian itu? Sejak kecil, kalian bahkan sudah membedakan kami berdua. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti saat kalian membelikanku baju baru, sedangkan Jongin tidak dibelikan. Sampai ketika kita liburan ke Pulau Jeju selama satu minggu dan Jongin ditinggal di rumah sendirian padahal saat itu usianya masih 10 tahun. Orang tua macam apa kalian itu?", Luhan berkata dengan sedikit emosi karena sebenarnya ia memendam semua itu selama ini. Ia baru memiliki keberanian untuk menyuarakan semua itu sekarang. Dulu ia terlalu takut pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon sempat tertegun karena ucapan Luhan, tapi selanjutnya ia kembali bicara. "Kau tahu? Di saat ibumu mengandung Jongin, kami berdua tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang peramal. Peramal itu mengatakan bahwa Jongin hanya akan membawa kesialan untuk keluarga kita. Dan itu memang benar kan? Sampai detik ini Jongin hanya menghadirkan kesialan untuk kita!"

Luhan tersenyum miring. "Jadi karena itu? Seorang pengusaha yang sekarang sangat sukses, ternyata percaya pada peramal? Sungguh tak masuk akal!"

"Diam, Luhan! Yang dikatakan peramal itu memang benar! Jongin adalah anak pembawa sial! ia membuat usaha _appa _bangkrut, ia sering membuatmu terluka saat kalian masih kecil, ibumu juga sering sakit-sakitan setelah melahirkan Jongin. Dan sekarang, ia mencemarkan nama baik keluarga kita!", kata Jongwoon. Lagi-lagi ia diselimuti emosi.

"Bukan Jongin yang membawa semua hal buruk itu. Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kesialan. Bukankah nasib dan takdir senantiasa berputar? Semua itu memang sudah takdirnya. Coba _appa _pikirkan. Jika Jongin memang anak pembawa sial, tentu perusahaan _appa _tidak akan pernah maju hingga mencapai titik tertinggi seperti sekarang. _Eomma _sekarang juga sehat-sehat saja. Dan aku, aku juga bisa sukses. Mana bukti bahwa Jongin adalah anak pembawa sial?"

"...", Jongwoon terdiam. Mencoba meresapi perkataan putra sulungnya.

"Kesialan itu hanya sugesti semata. Bukan merupakan hal nyata. _Appa _tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini Jongin sudah berkorban banyak hal. _Appa _pasti tidak tahu bahwa Jongin pernah bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di _restaurant _saat usianya 8 tahun, kan? Itu ia lakukan karena saat itu kondisi ekonomi keluarga kita sedikit memburuk. Ia ingin membeli buku pelajaran tanpa harus menyusahkan _appa_. Lalu, _appa _pasti juga tidak pernah tahu dari mana asal uang yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumah saat _eomma _sakit, kan? Itu semua dari Jongin. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai bibi Park hingga ia selalu pulang larut malam. Padahal saat itu usianya baru 9 tahun. Tapi saat itu _appa _justru sering memukulnya karena mengira bahwa Jongin keluyuran bersama anak-anak berandalan. _Appa _tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin! Hiks...dan kini _appa _justru memisahkan Jongin dari satu-satunya gadis yang ia miliki. Hiks...", Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata. Akhirnya, ia menangis tersedu. Ia sudah lama menyimpan semuanya karena Jongin tak ingin orang tuanya tahu tentang hal apa saja yang pernah dilakukannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang Jongin lakukan di masa lalu. Dan Luhan pasti tak bisa menyebutkan itu satu persatu. Yang penting, ayahnya tahu mengenai gambaran kesulitan Jongin di masa lalu.

Kepala Jongwoon tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Air mata itu akhirnya meleleh membasahi pipinya. Ia baru tahu semuanya sekarang. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa sudah menjadi ayah yang tak berguna untuk Jongin. Sejak dulu ia hanya selalu berpikiran negatif tentang Jongin hingga akhirnya ia seperti tak memiliki rasa sayang untuk Jongin. Kini, rasa bersalah menyerangnya dengan telak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menjadi ayah yang buruk. Bisa-bisanya ia mengabaikan putranya yang begitu baik itu...

"Aku bisa membantu _appa_ untuk berbaikan dengan Jongin", ucap Luhan setelah ia bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya menangis meskipun tanpa suara.

Luhan menunggu untuk beberapa saat, tapi ayahnya tetap diam. Luhan akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara serak Jongwoon.

"Bantu _appa, _Luhan-ah"

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Jongin sedang bergerak-gerak gusar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ini masih siang, tapi Jongin sudah sangat galau karena perkataan Chanyeol kemarin...

_"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin? Kau mencium Kyungsoo dan foto kalian terpampang di dalam _hall_!"_

Jongin saat ini memang tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Kemarin ia sangat terkejut karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memarahinya setelah ia pulang dari rumah Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja mengabadikan _moment _Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, kemudian sengaja memajang foto itu di _screen _raksasa yang ada di dalam _hall._

Jongin merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa cukup bersyukur karena Chanyeol berkata bahwa gelar sarjana Kyungsoo tidak dicabut karena skandal itu, tapi ia tetap merasa sedih karena lagi-lagi menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah masalah. Jongin yakin bahwa gadis yang dicintainya itu pasti terus menangis karena masalah ini.

"Argh..kenapa aku begitu bodoh?", gumam Jongin seraya tangannya mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Di saat sedang merasa gundah, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih ponsel yang tadi tergeletak di sampingnya, lalu membaca pesan yang masuk.

.

_From: Luhan _Hyung

_Kita harus bicara. Moonlight Restaurant pukul 7 malam, meja nomor 14_

.

Jongin kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tahu pasti kakaknya itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena skandal itu. Bahkan mungkin Luhan tak hanya sekedar marah padanya, tapi bisa saja Luhan akan membunuhnya disana.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Setelah siang hingga sore tadi Jongin bergulat dengan pikirannya, antara datang menemui Luhan atau tidak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang. Saat ini ia sudah ada di _restaurant _yang disebutkan Luhan. Untung saja _restaurant _ini bukan _restaurant _milik keluarga Kim hingga ia tak terlalu canggung saat masuk ke dalam.

Jongin celingukan mencari letak meja nomor 14, tapi ia cukup bersyukur karena ada pelayan yang menawarkan jasa untuk mengantar Jongin menuju meja nomor 14 itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah sampai di meja yang dimaksud, kemudian pelayan itu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Mata Jongin melebar saat melihat orang yang duduk di meja itu. Orang itu bukanlah Luhan! Bahkan bukan hanya ada satu orang disana, tapi ada dua orang.

Dengan langkah ragu, Jongin mendekati meja itu, lalu berdiri disana menghadap dua orang yang dikenalnya. "Dimana Luhan _hyung?", _tanya Jongin dengan suara lirih.

Dua orang itu akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat Jongin. "Jongin-ah? Kau sudah datang, duduklah", ucap seorang pria yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongwoon. Ya. Yang duduk di meja nomor 14 itu adalah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Jongin dengan ragu duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. "Bukankah Luhan _hyung _yang ingin bertemu denganku?", tanyanya.

Jongwoon tersenyum, dan itu membuat Jongin tertegun. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin melihat senyum tulus Jongwoon.

"Luhan yang merencanakan pertemuan ini. Sebenarnya, kami yang ingin bertemu denganmu", jawab Jongwoon.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Suasananya sangat canggung. Ia bahkan sempat menduga bahwa ia akan dimarahi atau bahkan dipecat dari status anak gara-gara skandal yang terjadi tempo hari.

"Ya. Kami yang ingin bertemu denganmu dan bicara denganmu, Jongin", kali ini Ryeowook yang bicara. Wanita dewasa itu juga tersenyum tulus. Dan Jongin juga menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu sama-sama memiliki mata yang sembab. Apa...mereka menangis?

Jongwoon menghela nafas sebelum kembali bicara. "Jongin, kami tahu ini semua sudah sangat terlambat. Dan kami pun tahu kesalahan yang kami perbuat sudah sangat banyak. Tapi, kami ingin meminta maaf. Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang kami lakukan, dan satu kata maaf tak akan cukup untuk menghapus semuanya. Tapi kami mohon, maafkan kami..."

Jongin tersentak begitu mendapati ayahnya menangis. Wajah Jongwoon tampak begitu tulus dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Iya, _eomma _juga ingin sekali minta maaf padamu, Jongin-ah. Kami sudah sangat banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu. Kami sangat menyesal. Tapi kau adalah anak kandung kami dan tak seharusnya kami memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Hiks. Kami menyayangimu. Sungguh. Hiks...", Ryeowook bahkan juga mulai menangis.

Mata Jongin mulai basah. Ini semua seperti mimpi baginya. Orang tuanya menyayanginya? Benarkah itu? Jongin bahkan mencubit punggung tangannya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Dan saat ia merasa punggung tangannya sakit karena cubitannya sendiri, ia tahu bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Apa...kau tak mau memaafkan kami, Jongin?", tanya Jongwoon.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

"Kyungsoo, semuanya akan baik-baik saja", ucap Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka dengan mantel hangat yang membalut tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sudah menyesali semuanya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali pada Jongin?", tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku adalah milikmu, _oppa. _Dan aku tak bisa lagi pergi darimu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu", jawabnya.

Luhan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Aku memang memilikimu sebagai istriku, tapi aku tak bisa memiliki hatimu. Dan kurasa, setelah ini kau bisa pergi dariku"

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Luhan, tapi ia urungkan karena ponsel Luhan berdering, dan segera Luhan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah. Kami akan menyusul kesana"

Pip

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Luhan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "_Appa _meminta kita untuk ikut makan malam bersama _appa _dan _eomma_", kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Bukankah _oppa _bilang mereka sedang ingin makan malam berdua saja?", tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Ia memang tak menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Tak menceritakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa orang tuanya menemui Jongin. Yang Kyungsoo tahu hanyalah orang tuanya sedang makan malam berdua.

"_Appa _memang orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. _Kajja _kita pergi", ajak Luhan.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya tiba di _Moonlight Restaurant. _Luhan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke meja yang telah ditempati oleh orang tuanya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja.

Begitu sampai di dekat meja nomor 14, Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Disana memang ada Jongwoon dan Ryeowook, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah karena mertuanya itu sedang duduk mengapit seorang pria yang familiar untuknya. Ya. Pria itu adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat Jongwoon yang merangkul pundak Jongin, lalu Ryeowook yang sedang menyuapi Jongin. Mereka tertawa dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh haru melihatnya. Ia bahkan sempat merasa ragu untuk mendekati keluarga kecil yang terlihat sedang berbahagia itu. Tapi Luhan terus menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat senyuman bahagia yang tersaji di wajah Luhan. Suaminya itu terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini.

.

"Hai, apa kami mengganggu?", tanya Luhan begitu ia sampai tepat di meja nomor 14.

Jongin, Jongwoon, dan Ryewook menoleh ke arah Luhan bersamaan. Jongin sempat terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo ada di dekat Luhan. Tadi Jongwoon hanya memberitahunya bahwa Luhan yang akan datang, jadi ia kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang juga ada disana.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk pada dua kursi kosong yang ada di meja itu. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat canggung.

"Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?", tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongwoon mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Kukira awalnya Jongin tak mau memaafkanku karena ia hanya diam saja. Tapi aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin justru memelukku dengan sangat erat", jelas Jongwoon sembari matanya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian saat Jongin memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya. Jongin memaafkannya. Memaafkan semua kesalahannya karena Jongin sangat menyayangi orang tuanya.

Luhan tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang", ujarnya.

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Luhan-ah, ayo kita pergi. Masih ada dua orang yang urusannya belum selesai", ucap Jongwoon sambil tersenyum jahil pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak kebingungan.

Luhan menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Ia dan orang tuanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Luhan sempat berbisik lirih di telinga Jongin. "Aku percayakan Kyungsoo kepadamu. Jaga dia dan bahagiakan dia...", pesannya.

..

..

..

..

Saat ini hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja nomor 14. Mereka duduk dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan _hyung _barusan", kata Jongin. Mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Memangnya apa yang Luhan _oppa _ucapkan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Dengan ragu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Ia berpesan padaku untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan _noona. _Dan ia juga bilang bahwa ia mempercayakan _noona _padaku"

Sejenak mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Sepertinya, ia berniat untuk melepasku, Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih bingung harus bicara apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Luhan.

.

_From: Luhan _Hyung

_Kau tahu? Melihat senyum dan tawamu saat bersama orang tua kita adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Itu adalah hal yang terindah bagiku. Dan akan sangat tidak adil jika aku mengharap kebahagiaan yang lebih dari itu dengan masih mempertahankan Kyungsoo agar tetap di sisiku. Jadi, aku akan menyerahkan Kyungsoo padamu. Jangan ragu. Sudah terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan untukmu. Terimalah. Aku menyayangi kalian._

.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo usai membaca pesan dari Luhan yang sangat panjang. "Benar. Luhan _hyung _ingin melepasmu, _noona"_

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_.._

_.._

Luhan dan Jongin duduk berdua di tepi tempat tidur Luhan. Saat bertemu dengan Jongwoon di _restaurant _tadi, Jongwoon memang meminta Jongin untuk pulang ke rumah lagi. Dan Jongin pun menurut. Setelah urusannya dengan Kyungsoo selesai, ia pulang ke rumah. Bersama Kyungsoo juga tentunya. Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Ia tahu bahwa ada hal yang akan dibicarakan Jongin dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Ia menerimamu lagi, kan?", tanya Luhan. Ia terus tersenyum sejak tadi. Bisa berbaikan dengan Jongin benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Jika Luhan boleh jujur, ia sejak dulu merasa terbebani oleh masalahnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin tak membalas senyuman Luhan. Ia justru menatap kakaknya itu dengan bingung. "Kenapa _hyung _melakukan semua ini? Kenapa _hyung _rela berkorban?"

Luhan justru tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Kenapa kau begitu bingung? Sejak dulu, kau sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Sekarang aku hanya mengorbankan satu hal untukmu. Itu tidak masalah"

"Tapi, _hyung..."_

"Dengarkan aku. Aku lebih bahagia jika keadaannya seperti ini. Keluarga kita sudah akur kembali saja itu membuatku sangat lega. Aku tak mengharapkan apapun lagi. Aku memiliki _appa _dan _eomma, _juga memilikimu, Jongin. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Jongin masih diam. Ia masih merasa tidak enak karena pada akhirnya harus kakaknya yang berkorban.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo menerimamu kembali kan?", tanya Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Kyungsoo _noona _bilang padaku bahwa _hyung _terlihat sangat bahagia saat tadi melihatku bersama _appa _dan _eomma. _Ia bilang padaku bahwa selama menikah dengan _hyung, _ia belum pernah bisa membuat _hyung _bahagia seperti itu. Jadi, ia merasa sangat bersalah padamu, _hyung", _jawab Jongin seraya mengingat-ingat ucapan Kyungsoo di _restaurant _tadi.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Itu benar. Aku memang merasa lebih bahagia saat melihat kebersamaan keluarga kita dari pada saat aku memiliki Kyungsoo. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangi keluarga kita"

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu tulus. Ia juga melihat bahwa Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia dan ikhlas untuk melepas Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengurus surat cerai dengan Kyungsoo, setelah itu aku akan kembali bekerja di Amerika. Perusahaanku yang dulu menerimaku kembali. Aku sangat senang", ucap Luhan.

Jongin tampak terkejut. "_Hyung _yakin akan menceraikan Kyungsoo _noona?", _tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Aku tak mau jadi orang yang egois dengan terus mengikat Kyungsoo. Aku sudah sangat bahagia sekarang. Semuanya sudah membuatku merasa lengkap"

Jongin masih terus memandang Luhan. Ia hanya melihat bahwa Luhan terlihat sangat lega sekarang. Sama sekali tak ada rasa sakit di wajahnya. Mungkin, Luhan memang lebih mencintai keluarganya sendiri daripada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, boleh aku memelukmu?", tanya Luhan. Tanpa ragu, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan langsung saja memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Kau tahu? Aku bahkan lebih merasa bahagia saat aku memelukmu daripada saat aku memeluk Kyungsoo. Aku merindukan pelukan ini, Jongin..", imbuh Luhan. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak bisa memeluk Jongin karena Jongin marah padanya. Baru hari ini ia bisa memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. Dan ini adalah _moment _yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia bahkan menangis di bahu kakaknya itu. "Aku menyayangimu, _hyung. _Sangat menyayangimu..."

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Jika kau tidak menyayangiku, kau tidak mungkin rela berkorban untukku sejak kecil. Terimakasih, Jongin. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu..."

Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari celah pintu ikut meneteskan air mata. Kisah keluarga Kim begitu rumit, tapi akhirnya semua bisa kembali menjadi baik.

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Luhan sudah berada di _airport. _Luhan benar-benar akan kembali ke Amerika setelah tiga hari yang lalu resmi bercerai dengan Kyungsoo.

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Hai calon adik iparku yang sangat cantik. Aku menitipkan adik tersayangku itu padamu. Kalian harus bahagia. Aku mengawasi kalian. Dan doakan supaya calon kakak iparmu yang tampan ini segera menemukan gadis cantik di luar sana", kata Luhan dengan sedikit bercanda.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Ya, _oppa._ Aku berjanji akan menjaga Jongin dengan baik, dan kami pun akan berbahagia disini. _Oppa _juga harus bahagia, _ne? _Di luar sana banyak gadis cantik yang menunggu _oppa", _balas Kyungsoo.

Luhan melepas pelukannya, lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia beralih pada Jongin, dan memeluk erat adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kalian baru bisa menikah beberapa bulan lagi? Semuanya terlalu aneh jika kalian cepat-cepat menikah padahal Kyungsoo baru saja bercerai", kata Luhan.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung", _jawabnya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Jongin. Ia berbisik disana. "Tenang saja. Aku belum menyentuh Kyungsoo sama sekali. Ia masih _virgin"_

Wajah Jongin mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah usai mendengar bisikan Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap bingung pada kakak beradik itu.

Setelahnya, Luhan berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sesekali ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. _"Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku menyayangi kalian", _ucapnya dalam hati. Rasanya ia begitu lega. Ia yakin bahwa ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Ia merasa rela melepas Kyungsoo. Karena hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Setelah Luhan tak tampak lagi di pandangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan senyuman yang terpatri. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Kebahagiaan ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku mencintaimu, _noona", _kata Jongin sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo. Ia tentu merasa lengkap. Orang tuanya sudah kembali menyayanginya, dan ia pun sudah memiliki Kyungsoo meskipun mereka belum menikah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sangat manis di mata Jongin. "Kuharap, kebahagiaan akan selalu bersama kita. Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin"

.

.

_Usaha dan pengorbanan selalu dibutuhkan untuk meraih kebahagiaan._

_Jika tak cukup hanya dengan usaha, maka pengorbanan harus dilakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan._

_Jika usaha dan pengorbanan tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang kita harapkan, maka yakinlah bahwa kebahagiaan yang lain akan kita dapatkan sebagai gantinya._

_._

_Kebahagiaan bukan hanya tentang hubungan dengan kekasih ataupun dengan pasangan hidup, tapi kebahagiaan juga bisa tentang sebuah keluarga._

_Dan terkadang, kebahagiaan yang hadir dalam sebuah keluarga dapat melebihi jenis kebahagiaan lain yang ada di dunia._

_Karena kebahagiaan dalam keluarga adalah kebahagiaan yang paling manis dan tanpa pamrih. Jenis kebahagiaan yang paling murni di dunia._

_Semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertai orang-orang yang berusaha dan berkorban..._

**..**

**..**

**END**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Huwee~ gak tau deh ini memuaskan apa enggak. tapi aku udah berusaha bikin yg happy ending. maaf kalau tetap mengecewakan :(**

**bales review buat terakhir kalinya:**

**loveHEENJABUJA: iya gak masalah kok. sekali lagi maaf kalau ini mengecewakan dan justru bikin bad mood.**

**kyungkyungie: iya nih akhirnya dibikin Kaisoo. maaf ya gak bisa ngasih Hansoo di endingnya :(**

**Amortentia Chan: yap..endingnya Kaisoo :)**

**ByunBaekkie & Kang eun seok: baca lanjutannya yaa..udah sampai chapter terakhir nih**

**Baby fangirl: udah end disini. hehe. tapi disini dibikin biar Kim's family bisa berbahagia. bisa akur semuanya^^**

**yixingcom: iya, FFN emang sempet error. eh, ini endingnya dibikin Kaisoo lho jadinya :D**

**KaiSa & ArtaAra: iya nih dibikin Kaisoo buat menyambut Kaisoo day^^**

**kaisoo13: Hansoo emang udah nikah, tapi mereka udah cerai lagi. hihihi**

**dyodoll12jong88: udah sampai ending nih :)**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: selesai di chapter 15 dengan Kaisoo sebagai pairing akhirnya :D**

**SheronKim98: yap..endingnya Kaisoo^^**

**Insooie baby: duh, bikin bad mood ya? maaf :( endingnya Kaisoo lho ini :)**

**SooSweet: baca chapter selanjutnya ya^^**

**IkaIkaHun11: yaaah..Hansoo dibikin cerai di chapter akhir. maaf yaa :(**

**oneheartforsuju: hahaha, bener banget. jodoh pasti bertemu**

**byunpopof: sepertinya mereka semua **

**channie: makasih buat rangkuman reviewnya^^ tebakannya bener tuh! hehe**

**.**

**Huft..aku bener2 minta maaf kalau yg minta Hansoo gak bisa diturutin. aku mempertimbangkan kalau ini bulannya Kaisoo jadi aku bikin Kaisoo. tapi disini aku jg gak pengen bikin Luhan sedih. jadinya aku bikin Luhan sama Jongin baikan dan mereka saling menyayangi lagi.**

**chapter ini dibikin panjaaaang sekali soalnya tanggung kalau mau dipotong :p**

**sekali lagi aku minta maaf bgt kalau endingnya mengecewakan. jujur, aku sendiri bingung :(**

**.**

**di FFN aku masih pengen posting 2 FF oneshoot. yg satu HunHan, yg satu KaiSoo. kalau mau posting FF chaptered lagi disini kayaknya aku masih ragu..**

**.**

**makasih banyak yg udah ngasih support dari awal. maaf kalau FF ini gak sesuai harapan. I love you all :***


End file.
